Reviens moi
by Arrya
Summary: l'Ordre du Phénix compte un nouveau membre, les traitres n'en sont plus, et Harry Potter dans tout ça? Volatilisé! Mais pourquoi ce départ obsède-t-il tant un certain Serpentard? Potter devrait le savoir, un Malfoy ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde!
1. Départ et lettres

**Reviens moi...**

**Disclaimer : ces personnages ne m'apartiennent pas, je les renvois donc à leur réelle propriétaire, notre chère J.K.R**

résumé: Post HBP:Harry part seul à la recherche des horcruxes, quand l'Ordre trouve sa lettre, ils décident de respecter sa volonté et de ne pas chercher à le retrouver. Mais cela ne plait vraiment pas à son ennemi, un Malfoy ne fait jamais comme tout le monde.

**Cette fiction va contenir (plus tard) des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors dès maintenant, homophobes ouste !**

_Nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est à la base un HP/DM, donc le centre de la fiction sera cette relation, mais elle ne se développera vraiment qu'à partir du chapitre 5 ou 6, donc... prenez votre mal en patience =p. Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Départ et lettres**

**30 Juillet 10H22**

Ce matin là Harry fut réveillé par un coup de pied dans la porte de sa chambre, son oncle probablement.

Encore en proie au lourd sommeil qui l'avait enfin gagné quelques heures à peine plus tôt, il tâtonna sur sa droite, dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur ses lunettes.

« - Debout ! », criait hargneusement l'oncle Vernon derrière la porte, « le jardinage ne va pas se faire tout seul ! Dépêche toi ! ! ».

A contre cœur, Harry Potter, (16 ans, 11 mois, 30 jours, 10 heures, 22 minutes et environ 54 secondes) s'extirpa péniblement de son lit douillet et de ses deux pauvres heures de sommeil.

Un troisième coup puissant retentit contre sa porte. Harry inspira profondément. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver. Cette nuit, enfin il aurait 17 ans… Cette nuit sonnerait la fin de ce foutu calvaire estival… Cette nuit, à minuit les protections seraient brisées... Et cette nuit, il partirait à la recherche des horcruxes.

Il avait décidé de partir _seul_. Il se doutait bien que l'Ordre du Phénix tenterait quelque chose pour venir le chercher, mais il les devancerait. Dès la première seconde de sa majorité il transplanerait, loin de tout le monde, en se débrouillant pour que personne ne retrouve sa trace jusqu'à ce qu'il ai achevé sa mission. Transplaner ne lui posait pas de problèmes, même s'il n'avait pas son permit, il l'avait déjà fait une fois avec Dumbledore et il avait même réussit le transplanage d'escorte.

Partir était la décision la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais eu à prendre. Il abandonnait tout le monde. Il fuyait en quelque sorte… Enfin il ne fuyait pas vraiment, mais il allait laisser la communauté sorcière et surtout ses amis, seuls, et sans nouvelles de lui pendant une durée indéterminée. Pour lui, cela s'apparentait à un acte de lâcheté digne de Malfoy… Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il n'avait certainement pas assez de puissance à l'état actuel des choses pour vaincre Voldemort. Il fallait qu'il s'entraine, qu'il acquière du pouvoir et qu'il trouve ces maudits horcruxes, afin de revenir en Angleterre et achever la prophétie, en tuant Voldemort.

Harry se frotta les yeux derrière ses lunettes, se leva enfin et s'habilla. Il descendit dans la cuisine et après avoir avalé son quart de pamplemousse quotidien sans sucre ainsi qu'un œuf au plat sans sel, sans pain et sans bacon, l'oncle Vernon lui indiqua le jardin de son gros doigt boudiné. Silencieux, Harry s'exécuta.

Tout en arrosant les plantes de la tante Pétunia, Harry réfléchissait, comme chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde aux horcruxes. Avec le développement de sa magie, les horcruxes étaient au cœur de son immense et complexe problème. C'était les deux choses sur lesquelles il devait mettre l'accent. Alors il reprenait la liste dès qu'il était seul et revoyait inlassablement les lieux et objets que Voldemort avait eu en sa possession, ou était allé.

Dumbledore avant de mourir lui avait grandement facilité la tâche en lui détruisant la bague de Gaunt. Il n'aurait jamais pu la retrouver seul. En fait, tout le travail de recherche effectué par Dumbledore l'avançait énormément... S'il avait dut faire ça lui même, Voldemort aurait eu deux ou trois ans de plus de répit pour asseoir sa domination en Grande Bretagne... Quant au faux médaillon, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne retrouve son ancien propriétaire. Il le sentait au fond de lui, comme une puissante intuition. Il avait lui même détruit le journal de Jedusort en deuxième année et ainsi, si leurs comptes étaient exacts avec Dumbledore, il n'en restait plus que 3 autres à trouver.

Tout à ses réflexions, Harry ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'un hibou lui tournait autour, une lettre grossièrement pliée attachée à sa patte. Ce n'est que lorsque le hibou vint voleter à la hauteur de son visage en poussant un hululement retentissant qu'Harry sursauta et détacha en hâte la lettre qu'il tenait, tout en le chassant rapidement avant que son oncle ou sa tante ne le voit.

Il alla s'asseoir à l'ombre d'une haie parfaitement taillée et déplia lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je vais être bref et je m'en excuse mais le courrier n'est plus très sûr ces temps-ci, je suis sûr que tu le comprends. Comme tu le sais les protections magiques se désactiveront à 00h01, dès que tu auras atteint ta majorité. Nous viendrons donc te chercher vers 22h30, afin d'assurer ta protection et ton transfert vers un endroit sûr, ainsi qu'organiser le déplacement de ta famille._

_Cordialement,_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Ps : Ron et Hermione ont hâte de te voir et t'embrassent affectueusement._

Harry refoula la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge et se força à respirer calmement de nouveau. Il faudrait donc qu'il parte de la maison avant 22h30… Avant l'arrivée de l'Ordre du Phénix… Avant l'arrivée de ses amis… La boule dans sa gorge se fit plus pressante, alors que l'image de Ron et Hermione se formait devant sa rétine. Il refoula sa tristesse en se levant rageusement. Remontant dans sa chambre sans passer par le salon, il déchira la lettre en petits morceaux et la mis à la poubelle.

**Même jour 20h42**

Après un rapide diner, Harry remonta dans sa chambre. Il avait déjà trié ses affaires et fait sa valise. Sa baguette l'attendait sur son lit, prête à servir dans quelques heures à peine.

Soupirant, il s'assit à son bureau, prit la plume et le parchemin qu'il avait préparés et commença à écrire.

_A l'attention de l'Ordre du Phénix,_

_Vous ne me trouverez pas ici. Je suis déjà parti, au moment même où j'ai reçu la lettre qui me disait que vous veniez me chercher. Appelez ça un acte de folie, d'inconscience ou simplement d'immaturité, mais ma décision est prise. Dumbledore m'a confié une mission et je dois l'accomplir seul. Je vous demande donc de ne pas essayer de me retrouver. Je suis parti volontairement, c'est un choix que j'ai fait et je vous demande de le respecter. _

_Remus, je sais que tu seras parmi ceux qui viendront me chercher, et je sais aussi que malgré ta colère, tu comprendras ma décision, essaie de l'expliquer à ceux qui ne la comprennent pas, je pense en particulier à Ron, je t'en pris convaincs le de ne rien faire pour me retrouver. Je reviendrais vers vous tous une fois ma mission achevée et pas avant._

_J'espère que tu me pardonneras, Remus, pour le souci que je vais probablement te causer. _

_Nous nous reverrons bientôt j'espère. _

_Faites attention à vous tous,_

_H.P_

Les mains tremblantes il alla poser le parchemin bien en évidence sur son lit. Il avait mentit en disant qu'il était partit plus tôt dans la mâtiné, mais cela ferait croire aux membres de l'Ordre qu'il était déjà loin. Le plus dur restait à faire. Retournant à son bureau, la mort dans l'âme, il recommença à écrire.

_Cher Ron, chère Hermione,_

_Je vous en supplie ne m'en veuillez pas. Je sais qu'en voyant Hedwige vous apporter cette lettre vous avez déjà compris. Vous avez déjà compris que j'étais parti sans vous, et que je ne reviendrais pas tant que la « mission » que Dumbledore m'a confiée ne sera pas achevée. _

_J'ai des centaines de choses à vous dire, pour vous rassurer, vous faire entendre raison, vous dire que j'ai fais le bon choix en partant seul, mais je sais que vous ne les écouterez pas, et je le comprends bien. Alors je ne m'attarderais pas là dessus, pour ne pas attiser la colère et la déception que vous ressentez certainement en ce moment..._

_Je vais simplement vous demander une chose, celle là même que j'ai demandée à l'Ordre du Phénix : n'essayez pas de me retrouver. Ceci est mon choix, ma décision, j'ai conscience de tous les risques que je prends et je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais je vous en pris, respectez ma décision. Essayer de me retrouver ne sera qu'une perte de temps, après tout vous savez très bien que je possède un objet immensément utile lorsqu'on désire être discret, de plus je suis certain que l'Ordre aura très vite besoin de vous, gardez vos forces pour quelque chose qui en vaut la peine, je vous en pris..._

_Hermione, toi qui comprends si bien ce que les gens veulent dire au fond d'eux même, alors tu sais, tu sais au fond de toi qu'il faut me laisser partir et que tu n'y peux rien. Convaincs Ron pour moi et empêches le de faire une bêtise. _

_Et toi Ron, ne soit pas trop en colère contre moi après la lecture de cette lettre, j'espère que tu me pardonneras et que tu comprendras que je ne peux qu'agir seul, pour le bien de tout le monde et surtout pour le votre._

_Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le mal que je vous fais, croyez bien que cela est extrêmement dur pour moi également et que j'ai eu 2 mois entier depuis la mort de Dumbledore pour réfléchir à cette décision. Non, je ne pars pas sur un coup de tête. Oui, je me suis torturé l'esprit pendant ces 2 longs mois sans vous, à peser le pour et le contre. Et oui, je suis sûr que ma décision est la bonne._

_Ron je te demande de garder Edwidge avec toi au Terrier, je lui ai donné l'ordre de ne pas revenir vers moi. Je ne pourrais pas vous donner de mes nouvelles après cette lettre, je sais que vous le comprendrez, je dois _disparaître_._

_Je ne sais combien de temps nous serons séparés. Peut être quelques mois ou peut être bien plus. Sachez que vous restez au plus profond de mon cœur et que ces longs mois de séparations seront difficiles sans vous, qui me manquez déjà. Ceci n'est pas une lettre d'adieu, mais simplement une lettre d'au revoir._

_Alors au revoir mes deux meilleurs amis, prenez soin l'un de l'autre,_

_Je suis désolé,_

_Harry_

Sur les derniers mots Harry ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. L'image de ses amis lisant cette lettre lui déchira le cœur. Il voyait Ron profondément en colère, Hermione en larme et cela ne fit que redoubler ses larmes. Pliant soigneusement sa lettre, il fit sortir Hedwige de sa cage. La chouette, sentant son désarroi, vint se poser sur son épaule, frottant affectueusement son bec contre la joue de son maître.

« Pardon Hedwige, mais je ne peux pas non plus t'emmener avec moi », lui murmura-t-il en la caressant doucement, « tu vas rester avec Ron et Hermione. Je sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui pourrais me retrouver mais s'ils te l'ordonnent, je te demande moi de ne pas le faire. » Sa chouette hulula doucement, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle avait comprit. Harry sourit tristement : « Merci Hedwige. »

Il jeta un œil sur son réveil. Il était maintenant 21h30, écrire ces lettres lui avait pris plus de temps qu'il ne pensait. Il fallait qu'il parte maintenant pour mettre un peu de distance entre lui et l'Ordre avant de pouvoir transplaner. Il se ressaisit. Essuyant ses larmes, il attacha sa lettre à la patte d'Hedwige : « C'est la lettre que tu dois porter à Ron et Hermione ma belle, » lui murmura-t-il, « attends simplement que j'ai quitté cette maison pour la leur apporter. »

Hedwige hulula doucement et mordilla une dernière fois le doigt de son maître, avant de s'envoler chasser en attendant l'heure où elle entamerait son voyage.

Harry ne perdit pas plus de temps. Il rassembla ses sacs et son balais, prit sa baguette sur le lit, une lettre froissée qui était posée sur son bureau et sortit pour la dernière fois de sa chambre. Il porta d'abord ses affaires dans l'entrée, puis se dirigeant vers le salon, sa baguette toujours à la main, il prit une grande inspiration devant la porte qui le séparait des Dursley. Il regarda sa montre, régla une alarme qui sonnerait dans une demi-heure. C'était le temps qu'il se laissait pour parler aux Dursley avant de partir et distancer autant qu'il pouvait l'Ordre du Phénix.

L'air décidé, il poussa la porte du salon. Les trois Dursley étaient avachis dans le canapé, devant une émission de télévision. Comme à leur habitude, ils ignorèrent Harry. Celui-ci passa devant le canapé et se dirigea droit sur la télévision qu'il éteignit directement, afin d'avoir leur attention. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers eux, l'oncle Vernon était déjà debout devant lui, son gros visage boursoufflé rouge de colère. Sans attendre, il commença à crier :

« - Espèce d'idiot ! Qu'est ce que tu crois être entrain de f… »

« - Tais-toi », le coupa Harry d'une voix froide et dénuée d'émotion.

Son oncle se tut sous l'effet de surprise. Mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps. Rougissant de plus belle, si c'était possible, il reprit encore plus fort :

« - COMMENT OSES-TU ME… »

« - CA SUFFIT ! » cria Harry à son tour, « MAINTENANT TU TE TAIS ET TU M'ECOUTES », ajouta-t-il commençant à perdre patience.

Son oncle, comme frappé par la foudre recula d'un pas en voyant son neveu si menaçant tout à coup. Harry continua :

« - Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. Je suis venu vous dire que je m'en vais et que vous devez vous en aller aussi. »

Les Dursley le regardaient les yeux exorbités.

« - Je n'ai ni le temps de vous expliquer pourquoi, ni l'envie de le faire, » enchaina Harry sèchement, « sachez juste que c'est la dernière fois que vous me voyez, car à minuit je serais majeur du point de vue du monde des sorciers et les protections qui entourent cette maison seront donc brisées. Vous avez donc deux solutions très simples : rester et mourir ou partir et sauver votre peau. »

La tante pétunia l'interrompit en balbutiant :

« Mourir ? M… Mais quelles protections, il n'y a pas de … enfin pas de m… Magie ici. »

Harry, agita la main d'un geste impatient :

« - Si, si, une histoire de sang, » commença Harry prenant un malin plaisir à les relier à quelque chose de magique, « comme la protection magique que ma mère m'a laissé en mourrant pour moi est active dans mon sang et qu'étant de la famille de ma mère tu possèdes le même sang qu'elle, alors la protection magique passe par toi », sourit-il, « mais je te l'ai déjà dit je n'ai pas le temps de parler. Des sorciers viendront ici à 22h30 pour tout vous expliquer et vous transporter ailleurs. Ils viennent également pour moi et je veux que vous leurs disiez que je suis parti ce matin s'ils vous posent la question. Compris ? »

Les Dursley ne répondirent pas, trop cgoqués pour pouvoir aligner deux mots. Harry soupira de lassitude :

« - Je prens ça pour un oui. Sur ce... »

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie mais son oncle, que le mouvement de son filleur avait fait sortir de sa torpeur, agrippa brutalement son bras et le tira vers lui :

« - Mon garçon il est hors de question que des gens de ton espèce viennent sous notre toit ce soir et toi tu ne vas nulle part ! »

Harry leva la tête vers son oncle :

« - Essais juste de m'en empêcher pour voir », fit-il menaçant, « et je t'assure que tu le regretteras. »

Derrière son oncle, Dudley émit un glapissement de peur et la prise de l'oncle Vernon se desserra progressivement autour du bras de son neveu.

L'alarme de la montre d'Harry retentit, faisant sursauter les trois Dursley.

Harry l'éteignit d'un geste impatient :

« - Je dois partir maintenant, souvenez vous de ce que je vous ai dit : je suis parti ce matin à 11h. »

Il ouvrit la porte du salon sortit, puis se ravisa au dernier moment et se tourna vers eux :

« - Au fait, j'ai posé un sort sur la maison comme ça je saurais si vous ne dites pas ce que je vous ai dit de dire. Et si ça ne se passe pas comme je veux que ça se passe, je vous retrouverai et je vous ferais payer ce que vous m'avez fait subir pendant 17 ans. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? »

Les Dursley tétanisés acquiescèrent et Harry claqua la porte de la maison pour ne plus jamais y revenir, avec un certain soulagement.

Il avait mentit bien sûr. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si les Dursley mentiraient bien comme il leur avait dit de le faire, mais en leur faisant peur de cette façon il s'assurait que ce soit le cas. Se dirigeant vers la route il entendit hululer au dessus de sa tête. C'était Hedwige qui volait majestueusement au dessus de lui.

« A bientôt ma belle », lui dit Harry alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Il la regarda un moment, puis sortant sa cape d'invisibilité, il s'enveloppa dedans, enfourcha son éclair de feu et s'envola à son tour dans la nuit.

Après 1h55 de vol, jugeant qu'il était assez loin, il s'arrêta, légèrement frigorifié malgré cette nuit d'été. Toujours sous sa cape, il s'assit par terre et sortit de sa poche la lettre froissée qu'il avait prise sur son bureau avant de partir. C'était une lettre de Dumbledore. Depuis le nombre de fois qu'il la lisait et relisait, Harry avait finit par la connaître par cœur. Mais pour se redonner du courage et patienter durant ces 5 dernières minutes avant minuit. Il la relu encore une fois.

_Cher Harry,_

_Si cette lettre te parvient c'est que tout s'est passé comme je l'avais prévu. A l'heure qu'il est pour toi, je dois être mort. C'est étrange de te dire cela, alors qu'à l'instant où j'écris, je suis ici, dans mon bureau, encore bien vivant. _

_Saches avant toute chose que je devais mourir, Harry. Mon corps est entrain de mourir. Le maléfice puissant que renfermait la bague de Gaunt le jour où je l'ai détruite m'a atteint à la main comme tu l'as remarqué, et il est irréversible. Au début de l'année il s'étendait seulement sur ma main, mais maintenant il s'étend sur la moitié de mon bras. Et si je le laisse continuer, il atteindra mon cœur, inévitablement. _

_Me pardonneras-tu Harry, de m'être laissé mourir délibérément ? Mais je devais sauver une âme innocente et pure de l'horrible chose qu'est un meurtre. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne partages pas mon avis sur Draco Malfoy, Harry, mais je pense qu'au fond de toi tu sais que personne ne mérite ça. _

_Saches également que Severus Rogue est innocent. C'est moi-même qui lui ai demandé de me tuer, à la place du jeune Malfoy, Harry. Cette lettre lui servira de preuve contre sa culpabilité, le jour où les ténèbres de Tom Jedusort ne seront plus de ce monde et où il aura à répondre de mon meurtre. Je te demande donc de la conserver précieusement. Si tu as besoin dans ta mission de quelqu'un de puissant infiltré dans les ténèbres alors il est ton plus précieux allier et tu peux lui faire entièrement confiance._

_Harry, tu dois continuer à tous prix ce que nous avons commencé cette année, tu dois détruire les horcruxes. Je t'ai dis tout ce que je savais au sujet de Tom Jedusort et j'espère que cela t'aidera dans ta tâche. _

_Crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus que ça. C'est un poids bien trop lourd pour un garçon de 17ans, même si tu le portes avec courage depuis ta naissance. Néanmoins c'est ton fardeau, ta destinée et tu l'as acceptée encore une fois, avec un courage dont peu de gens font preuve de nos jours. Voilà pourquoi, même mort, je vais t'aider une dernière fois comme je le peux. _

_J'ai détruit la bague de Gaunt avec un sortilège puissant. Mais comme tu vois je n'ai pas pu empêcher le maléfice qui protégeait la bague de me toucher. Ce sort que je croyais sûr, ne l'est finalement pas et même si je doute qu'à l'état actuel des choses tu puisses l'exécuter je te déconseille néanmoins de faire appel aux sortilèges pour détruire les horcruxes. _

_Je suis sûr que tu te rappelles avec quoi tu avais détruit le journal de Jedusort pendant ta deuxième année à Poudlard: du venin de basilic. C'est en effet l'un des quelques moyens de détruire un horcruxe. Tu vas donc devoir retourner à Poudlard incognito, mais je suppose que cela ne te poseras pas tellement de problèmes, j'en suis même certain. _

_Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi tu reçois ces conseils par une lettre et non pas de vive voix, puisque comme tu l'as compris, à l'heure qu'il est ici, je suis toujours vivant… _

_Simplement parce que même si je me doute de ce qu'il va se passer, je ne suis pourtant pas certain que tout va se produire comme je le souhaite… Et tu te doutes bien que je ne peux pas t'expliquer comment je prévois ma mort, alors que je suis toujours vivant, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire._

_Quant au conseil que je te donne pour détruire les horcruxes, je ne te l'ai pas dit auparavant car je n'ai jamais testé ce moyen de destruction moi-même. Même si je pense qu'il est sans risques je n'en suis pourtant pas _certain._ (Le journal de Jedusort que tu as détruit par ce moyen, n'était pas un horcruxe ordinaire, il a été le premier horcruxe de Voldemort, il contenait une plus grosse partie de son âme. Placer un maléfice puissant qui empêche la destruction de cet horcruxe aurait été trop risqué.) Tant que j'étais vivant je ne pouvais pas te laisser courir le moindre risque inutile, mais maintenant que je ne suis plus là, tu vas devoir te fier à mes dires et mes suppositions encore une fois. _

_Enfin, quant à l'innocence de Severus Rogue, je ne peux l'écrire dans mon testament ou sur un parchemin que j'aurais laissé sur mon bureau à Poudlard car à partir du jour où je serai mort -cela me désole- mais Poudlard ne sera plus un endroit sûr. Mon bureau sera certainement fouillé et mon testament ouvert par le ministère de la magie, qui comme je l'imagine malheureusement tombera probablement sous peu, sous le joug de Lord Voldemort, jusqu'à ce que tu y mettes un terme. Si je faisais une telle chose le statut d'espion pour l'Ordre de Phénix de Severus serait irrémédiablement compromit et sa vie serait mise en danger._

_Harry, laisse moi te donner un dernier conseil. Tu dois prendre ton temps dans cette mission, je sais que tu exècres profondément laisser trainer les choses et ne pas agir, mais dans cette situation tu vas devoir apprendre à réfléchir longuement avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas une mission facile. Le chemin qui mène aux horcruxes est miné, plein de magie noire et de créatures abominables. Si tu dois retenir quelque chose de cette lettre alors retiens cela Harry. Tu ne dois pas te précipiter et ne suivre que ton instinct comme tu l'as toujours fait jusqu'à présent. Non. Peu importe que cela prenne trois mois ou trois ans, peu importe le nombre de morts, Harry, en prenant le temps d'agir correctement, tu limites le risque d'être découvert par Voldemort et tu t'assures que le jour où tu viendras mettre fin à son règne, alors tout aura été pensé et aucun imprévu ne pourra te dévier de ta route._

_Pardonnes-moi Harry, de ne te laisser que de vagues conseils et une liste exhaustive d'objets et de lieux où chercher, mais je n'ai pas plus à t'offrir à mon grand regret. Mais par-dessus tout, pardonnes-moi de te laisser seul dans cette difficile mission. _

_Bonne chance Harry,_

_Adieu_

_Albus D._

Harry serra le poing autour de la lettre. Elle lui laissait toujours les mêmes sentiments à chaque lecture : déception, regrets, amertume et malgré tout, espoir et confiance. Il avait retenu malgré lui, le conseil de Dumbledore. Il ne devait pas se presser. Il devait faire les choses méthodiquement, dans l'ordre. Ainsi, sa première étape serait d'aller récupérer le moyen de destruction des horcruxes à Poudlard.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 00h01. Ca y est il était majeur. Il pouvait faire de la magie sans peur de se faire repérer par le ministère. L'estomac contracté et la gorge serrée, il rétrécit son balais et son sac, les mis sans sa poche, vérifia que sa cape d'invisibilité le couvrait entièrement, puis après une longue expiration il transplana à Pré-Au-Lard.

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Voilà, fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais en même temps ce n'est le premier :p. Le suivant sera déjà plus dynamique et s'intitulera : **Colères et nostalgie** :). A la semaine prochaine ^^_

_Des impressions, sentiments, critiques, hypothèses peut-être ? =p_


	2. Colère et nostalgie

**Reviens moi...**

**Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les renvois donc à leur réelle propriétaire notre chère J.K.R.**

résumé du chapitre précédent : Harry décide de partir seul à la recherche des horcruxes, il quitte Privet Drive avant l'arrivée de l'ordre du phénix et transplane à Poudlard pour aller récupérer des crochets de basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets.

_Et me revoilà, avec 4 jours d'avances sur le programme pour vous poster ce chapitre ^^. Bon en même temps je suis bien obligée, je n'aurai pas internet ce week end et je n'aurai donc pas pu poster mon nouveau chapitre le jour prévu... Comme disais je ne sais plus qui : mieux vaut trop tôt que trop tard, alors je m'exécute =p. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_musique__ : Lilly Wood & The Prick, Little Johnny_

**Chapitre 2 : Colères et nostalgie**

**Privet Drive 22h30 le 30 Juillet**

A 22h30 exactement, un craquement sonore retentit dans le jardin des Dursley. Le petit groupe détaché pour l'évacuation, d'Harry Potter et de sa famille vers un endroit sûr venait d'arriver à destination. Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, ainsi que les aurors Maugrey et Tonks se fondirent dans l'obscurité du jardin.

Arthur Weasley qui était déjà venu auparavant prit la tête de la petite troupe et les mena devant la porte d'entrée des Dursley. Il toqua. Personne ne répondit. Il frappa plus fort. Toujours rien. Pris d'un brusque mauvais pressentiment, il tambourina à la porte :

« - Dursley, OUVREZ ! Harry tu es là ?!! »

Maugrey Fol Œil qui était du voyage, poussa sans ménagements Arthur Weasley sur le coté après un grognement, sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte avec un sort. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison au pas de course. Les Dursley n'étaient pas là. Arthur couru dans leur garage, afin de vérifier si leur voiture était toujours là, car d'après lui, les moldus ne se déplaçaient jamais sans leur "outômobile" pour les longs trajets, pendant que le reste de l'équipe faisait le tour du rez-de-chaussée.

Maugrey et Tonks sortirent de la cuisine et rejoignirent Lupin dans le salon :

« - C'est vide. Il n'y a personne en bas », dit Tonks.

Arthur Weasley fit irruption dans le salon à son tour, tout échevelé :

« - Leur voiture n'est plus dans le garage. Ils sont partis ! »

Une vague d'angoisse enserra le cœur de Lupin. Courant vers l'escalier, il cria :

« - Harry ! HARRY ? Tu es là haut ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse il fonça vers sa chambre et entra en trombe. Elle était vide elle aussi. Tout était rangé, impeccable. Tonks qui étaient sur ses talons regarda par dessus son épaule.

« - Au mon dieu », fit-elle en voyant la chambre déserte, « et s'ils avaient enlevés Harry ? ».

Lupin secoua négativement la tête :

« - Impossible... »

Gardant son sang froid, fit le tour de la chambre. Il regarda sur le bureau : plus rien à part quelques coupures de vieux journaux, une plume et un encrier mal rebouché. Il ouvrit la grosse valise qui était par terre devant le lit et constata qu'elle ne contenait que de vieilles affaires usagées de sorcier. Enfin ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit, éclairé par la lumière orange des réverbères de la rue à travers la fenêtre. Et il vit la lettre.

Son sang se glaça :

« Non » murmura t il, « Harry tu n'as pas fait ça… »

Se précipitant sur le lit, il lu la lettre à toute vitesse. Son cœur sembla soudain bloqué sans sa poitrine et pendant un moment il ne respira plus. Tonks le voyant pâlir d'horreur, lui pris la lettre des mains et lu à son tour :

« - NON ! », fit-elle prise d'un excès de colère, « l'idiot ! ».

Maugrey et Arthur alertés par les cris déboulèrent également dans la petite mansarde d'Harry, la baguette levée.

Ils se figèrent à leur tour, observant le visage angoissé de Tonks et celui blanc, comme frappé d'horreur de Lupin.

« - Que ce passe-t-il ? », les pressa Maugrey.

Tonks ne répondit pas. Ce fut Lupin qui dit d'une voix blanche :

« - Il est partit. »

Comme pour confirmer ce que Remus venait de dire, Tonks leur tendit la lettre. Ils lurent en même temps.

Le visage Maugrey se décomposa et Arthur balbutia l'air perdu :

« - Ce… Ce n'est pas possible… Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça… »

Sa voix se brisa sous un sanglot.

Maugrey fit demi-tour, la lettre toujours dans la main :

« - Partons. Nous n'avons rien à faire ici. »

Tonks le retint par le bras :

« - Alastor, on ne peut pas s'en aller, il faut le chercher, il doit être quelque part dans le coin, il ne peut pas être très loin, si on lance un sort de détection magique alors peut-être que…

« - Non Dora », l'interrompit Lupin d'une voix ferme. « Harry est parti depuis longtemps et même s'il était toujours dans les environs, il nous a demandé de ne pas chercher à le retrouver. Ne perdons pas plus de temps ici, ça va bientôt devenir dangereux. »

Tonks acquiesça piteusement, les joues couvertes de larmes. Lupin lui mit une main sur l'épaule et la poussa gentiment vers le couloir, emboitant le pas à Maugrey.

Mais ils sursautèrent quand la voix d'Arthur Weasley les retint.

« - COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ! », hurla t il en rattrapant Lupin par le bras, « IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE LE LAISSE PARTIR COMME CA !! » Puis ça voix se brisa lorsque ses larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il reprit d'une voix faible et suppliante : « - Ce n'est qu'un enfant… »

Lupin s'avança doucement vers lui et posa amicalement sa main sur son épaule.

« - Non Arthur, Harry n'est plus un enfant, il sera majeur dans moins d'une heure et il est probablement bien plus mature que n'importe quel autre jeune homme de 17 ans. Sa décision a été mûrement réfléchie et le moins que nous puissions faire est de tenir contre Voldemort jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne parmi nous. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre à présent. Il faut rentrer annoncer la nouvelle aux autres. »

« - Et pour sa famille ? », interrogea Arthur résigné, mais la voix toujours tremblante.

« - Je crois bien que Mr, Mrs Dursley et leur fils ont choisit de partir de leur coté et donc de refuser l'aide que nous voulions leur apporter », fit Lupin doucement, « nous n'avons donc plus rien à faire ici ».

Arthur approuva et silencieusement. Ils redescendirent tous trois jusque dans le vestibule, sortirent dans le jardin et transplanèrent à nouveau vers le Terrier.

Dans un silence de mort ils remontèrent la pente douce qui menait à la maison des Weasley. Quand ils entrèrent, Mrs Weasley les regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« - Mon dieu que s'est il passé ! Je ne vous attendais pas avant une bonne demi-heure au moins ! Où est Harry ? », continua-t-elle en regardant derrière son mari qui fermait la marche, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une tête brune.

Puis, voyant que son mari fermait la porte derrière lui et qu'Harry n'était toujours pas là, elle leva les yeux vers leurs visages. Celui de Tonks était crispé, celui de Maugrey était encore plus fermé et menaçant que d'habitude, Lupin avait l'air encore plus malade qu'après les soirs de pleine lune et arborait un air angoissé et soucieux, quant à son mari il avait l'air abattu et ses yeux étaient rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré. Molly comprit que quelque chose ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Elle paniqua.

« - Que s'est il passé ? », fit elle la voix tremblante, « Où est Harry ? Arthur, regarde-moi, où est Harry ? OU EST-IL ! », cria-t-elle de plus en plus désespérée face au silence du petit groupe.

Mais son cri fut couvert par un autre. Un autre cri, plus puissant et plus colérique.

« - CE N'EST PAS VRAI !!! COMMENT A-T-IL PU ! COMMENT A-T-IL OSE ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la source du vacarme. Ils entendirent des pas lourds dévalants les escaliers suivit de petits pas plus légers. Ron déboula dans la cuisine brandissant une lettre dans sa main droite, le visage ravagé par une colère noire.

Il se figea quand il vit les membres de l'ordre dans la cuisine, écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et reprit de plus belle :

« - ALORS IL L'A VRAIMENT FAIT ! », rugit-il.

« - Ron, Ron, calme toi je t'en pris, » faisait Hermione larmoyante.

« - NON, HERMIONE JE NE PEUX PAS ! IL N'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT ! », s'emporta-t-il, puis, il se tourna vers les membres de l'Ordre :

« - ET VOUS LA QU EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA !! VOUS DEVRIEZ ETRE PARTI A SA RECHERCHE AU LIEU DE RESTER PLANTER… »

BANG !

Ron continuait de hurler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. C'était Arthur Weasley qui avait levé sa baguette :

« - CA SUFFIT RON », fit il d'une voix puissante.

Ron se figea. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son père crier ainsi.

A ce moment, Fred, Gorges et Ginny arrivèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine.

« - Je ne te permets pas de nous parler sur ce ton ! », fit Arthur fermement. « Oui, Harry est partit, et quoi que tu dises, il en avait parfaitement le droit », continua-t-il sèchement, « il a prit une décision, je suppose qu'il t'a demandé de la respecter et c'est exactement ce que tu vas faire ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Une expression de haine pure se peignit sur le visage de Ron, mais il ne dit plus rien et son père leva le sortilège.

« - Papa, Harry est partit ? » demanda Georges l'air inquiet.

« - Oui », répondit Mr Weasley d'une voix lasse.

Molly fondit en larme, elle fut immédiatement suivie par Ginny, qui se réfugia dans les bras de Fred.

Hermione pleurait déjà, silencieusement.

Ils prirent place, abattus autour de la table. Puis, soudainement Mrs Weasley releva la tête :

« - Ron a raison ! On ne peut pas le laisser partir de cette façon il faut le retrouver avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose ! », fit elle en se levant précipitamment.

Ron se leva à son tour, suivit par Fred et George.

« - Oui il faut y aller ! »

Mais Mr Weasley répliqua à son tour, suivit de Tonks et de Lupin, qui essayait d'apaiser tout le monde. Et bientôt la cuisine fut emplie de hurlements et disputes entre les uns et les autres, d'accord ou pas d'accord.

BANG !

Cette fois c'était Maugrey qui les avait fait taire. Il parla d'une voix grave, neutre, lente et taciturne, en posant son regard sur chaque personne présente tour à tour :

« - Potter a fait son choix. Et d'après ce qu'il dit il ne reviendra pas avant d'avoir achevé sa « mission ». Il peut être n'importe où à l'heure qu'il est, et nous n'avons ni le temps, ni les moyens de partir à sa recherche. Ne nous occupons plus de Potter, je n'ai pas l'intention de gaspiller nos forces et mes effectifs à le chercher. Je vous rappelle que nous avons une guerre à mener. »

Puis en se tournant vers Ron :

« - Potter a fait ce qu'il a fait pour les autres, ne sois pas égoïste et fais comme lui. Bats toi pour les autres en attendant qu'il revienne, » acheva-t-il en appuyant son regard sur Ron.

C'était le chef des aurors qui venait de parler et personne n'avait envie de le contredire tant il avait parlé clairement et autoritairement. Ron se leva et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, pour signifier qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Mais Maugrey fut soulagé. Il n'avait pas répliqué, ce qui voulait dire que même s'il n'était pas d'accord, il respecterait la décision de son ami.

Le silence qui régnait dans la cuisine après le départ de Ron, se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou noir comme la nuit frappe au carreau. Maugrey se leva et réceptionna les trois lettres qu'il portait. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il lu le nom du destinataire. C'était écrit : « _A l'attention de l'Ordre du Phénix_ ». Le même destinataire pour les trois lettres. Cela faisait deux fois dans la même journée que Maugrey lisait cette phrase et la première fois, elle n'avait pas été synonyme de bonne nouvelle. Se rasseyant, il tendit une lettre à Lupin, une autre à Arthur et il lu la troisième.

Après une brève lecture, les trois hommes relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, la même expression de stupeur plaquée sur le visage. Lupin commença, la voix tremblante :

« - C'est une lettre de Dumbledore, il nous certifie que Severus est innocent et que c'est sur son ordre qu'il l'a tué. »

Un long silence accueillit cette nouvelle avant qu'Arthur Weasley n'ajoute résigné :

« - Celle-ci vient de Severus, il veut rencontrer l'Ordre demain... »

Un deuxième silence moins long plana sur les quelques membres de l'Ordre présent. Puis Maugrey acheva les révélations en dévoilant l'auteur et le contenu de la troisième lettre d'une voix neutre :

« Draco Malfoy souhaite rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. », fit-il en envoyant la dernière lettre déplié au centre de la table.

Un dernier silence ponctué de regards songeurs entre les membres de l'Ordre, bien plus long que les précédents cette fois-ci, alourdit encore un peu plus l'atmosphère de la cuisine des Weasley...

* * *

HPHPHPHP

* * *

Harry était arrivé à Pré-Au-Lard sans encombre. Il vérifia qu'il possédait toujours ses bras, jambes, tous ses doigts de pieds et de main ainsi que ses sourcils et ses cheveux. Constatant que tout était bien à sa place, il réajusta sa cape d'invisibilité et marcha jusqu'à Honeyduke. Il avait pas mal réfléchit et le meilleur moyen pour lui d'arriver directement dans Poudlard sans encombre était de passer par ce souterrain là.

Il avait enfin écouté le conseil qu'Hermione lui rabâchait depuis sa première année et il avait lu _l'Histoire de Poudlard_. Il s'était donc informé sur les sorts de sécurité qui entouraient le château. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de passer par le grand portail de Poudlard car il était fermé de l'intérieur et il y avait des sorts de détection qui se déclenchaient si quelqu'un venait à l'ouvrir de l'extérieur. De même pour le passage de la cabane hurlante. Il était certes beaucoup plus facile d'accès que celui d'Honeyduke, néanmoins il arrivait dans le parc de Poudlard et là encore, pour entrer dans le château, Harry devait franchir la grande porte qui s'ouvrait sur le hall et qui était elle aussi truffée de sorts de détection.

Pour la sortie en revanche, il n'aurait aucun problème, car si le château signalait les intrusions venant de l'extérieur, il ne prêtait aucune attention aux sorties des personnes qui étaient _déjà_ dans le château. Ainsi, pour sortir de Poudlard, Harry prendrait le passage de la cabane hurlante. Mais pour y entrer, Honeyduke était le moyen le plus sûr de pénétrer dans Poudlard, sans se faire repérer.

Par contre pénétrer dans la boutique elle-même n'était pas une tache aisée. Il y avait une alarme sorcière pour éviter les cambriolages. Une alarme sorcière fonctionnait de la même manière qu'une alarme moldue mais au lieu d'un code, c'était un sort qu'il fallait lancer pour l'arrêter. Ce qui s'avérait beaucoup plus difficile à trouver, en fin de compte. Mais Harry s'était renseigné. En effet, tout comme les alarmes moldues, les alarmes sorcières n'étaient actives que dans une seule pièce : en l'occurrence ici, l'entrée. Ainsi, le sort d'alarme de chez Honeyduke était lancé dans la partie boutique. La partie qu'Harry voulait atteindre était la remise, là où se trouvait la trappe du souterrain.

Cette remise était une sorte de cave qui se trouvait en dessous du niveau du sol, à l'arrière de la boutique et dans laquelle il n'y avait pas d'alarme, puisqu'à part des bonbons, il n'y avait rien à voler. Harry avait pris soin d'étudier avec beaucoup d'attention les registres de pose d'alarme qu'il s'était fait envoyer par le ministère de la magie en se faisant passer pour un commerçant et il avait eu la confirmation qu'en effet un seul sort d'alarme avait été posé chez Honeyduke.

Il atteindrait donc la cave sans passer par la boutique et, si les plans qu'il avait de celle-ci s'avéraient exacts, il devrait se trouver juste au dessus de cette cave lorsqu'il ferait le tour de la boutique et qu'il se placerait entre les deux fenêtres se situant derrière le comptoir de la boutique.

Harry s'y plaça donc , respira un coup et lança un sort de découpe puissant. Il perça un carré bien net dans le sol d'à peu près 3 mètres de profondeur. Il fit léviter son carré et le regarda un moment. Il voyait toutes les couches de sédiments, depuis l'herbe sur le sol jusqu'au béton du plafond de la remise. Il se laissa tomber par le trou, replaça le carré qu'il avait découpé au dessus de lui, et lança un sort de consolidation ainsi qu'un sort de nettoyage car il avait fait tomber un peu de terre sur le sol de la remise.

« _Lumos_ », murmura-t-il

Un rayon de lumière balaya la remise poussiéreuse. Harry se dirigea vers le coin gauche de la petite pièce, poussa un peu les cartons, tâtonna un moment et finit par trouver la poignée de la trappe. Il l'ouvrit, se glissa à l'intérieur et la referma silencieusement.

Rangeant sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac, il en sortit la carte du maraudeur, qu'il mit dans sa poche. Puis il regarda devant lui et inspira longuement.

Les souvenirs affluaient à mesure que l'odeur de pierre humide emplissait ses narines. Il fit courir ses doigts contre la pierre froide des murs tout en descendant lentement les escaliers. Une sensation de bien être et de calme le gagnait entièrement. Il se sentait si bien entre les murs de Poudlard, tellement protégé, tellement … chez lui. Il avança lentement en profitant de ses sensations éphémères.

Il arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru au bout du passage. Il sortit la carte du maraudeur, l'effleura doucement de sa baguette :

« _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ », souffla-t-il.

Alors le plan de Poudlard apparu sous ses yeux nostalgiques. Le château était désert. Sauf deux petits points qui n'étaient pas en mouvements, marqués Argus Rusard et Miss Teigne. Harry ne prit pas le temps de s'interroger sur la présence de Rusard au château en plein été. Si le concierge ne bougeait pas de là où il était, sa mission se déroulerait sans problèmes.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient au septième étage, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Heureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas là. Elle devait certainement être partie embêter les sirènes du lac.

Harry ouvrit le lavabo qui marquait l'entrée de la chambre des secrets, et se laissa glisser dans le boyau visqueux. Avançant lentement, il aperçu au détour d'un virage, l'éboulement provoqué par le sortilège de Lockart il y avait cinq ans déjà, un sourire triste apparu sur son visage. Il regarda le minuscule trou en haut de l'éboulement, par lequel il était sortit avec Ginny. Il devait vraiment être maigre à l'époque pour pouvoir passer la dedant.

Avec un sort de terrassement il l'agrandit. Il pénétra dans l'antichambre, devant la porte aux serpents. Il répéta la formule en fourchelang pour la deuxième fois et elle s'ouvrit lentement. Une vague d'angoisse le traversa quand la porte pivota. De nouveau ses souvenirs se firent nombreux : il revoyait la bouche du visage de pierre de Salazar s'ouvrir et le basilic en sortir, il se souvenait de sa peur quand il courrait les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir les yeux du serpent. Il revoyait sa baguette entre les mains de Tom Jedusort, son souvenir qui devenait de plus en plus réel au fur et à mesure que Ginny mourrait. Et il revoyait Ginny. Inconsciente, blafarde et glacée, étendue sur le sol entre les flaques d'eau sale... Refoulant l'envie de se perdre dans ses souvenirs, il s'avança vers le gigantesque squelette du basilic. Sans hésiter il saisit les 4 crochets du monstrueux serpent de Salazard Serpentard, les diminua par un sortilège et les rangea précieusement dans une poche fermée à l'intérieur de son sac.

Puis, il refit le chemin en sens inverse sans se retourner, remonta avec son balais vers les toilettes de Mimi et ferma l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la carte du maraudeur avant de ressortir de toilettes. Rusard et miss Teigne n'avaient pas bougés. Il descendit un escalier, puis deux, puis trois et au milieu du quatrième, l'escalier se mit à bouger. Soupirant, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre qu'attendre, il s'assit. Quand l'escalier eu finit de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, Harry descendit et observa le couloir dans lequel il avait été déposé. Son coeur se figea dans sa poitrine et sa respiration se fit plus difficile quand il s'aperçu que c'était le couloir qui menait droit à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le coeur serré il regarda le bout du couloir où il aperçevait le portrait de la grosse dame. Il resta figé, à cet endroit pendant de longues minutes, se battant avec la boule qui lui serrait la gorge et ses yeux qui le piquaient. Puis serrant les poings et la machoire, il fit appel à toute sa volonté pour faire volte face et repartir au pas de course vers d'autres escaliers.

Rester à Poudlard trop longtemps était dangereux. N'importe qui pouvait le surprendre et en particulier Ron et Hermione, s'ils avaient décidé de le chercher malgré sa lettre. Ils sauraient probablement que c'est le premier endroit où Harry se rendrait.

Il descendit alors les trois étages jusqu'à la grande salle à toute vitesse, puis jusqu'au hall, repoussant à chaque pas l'envie de se retourner et de rester un peu plus dans ce château rassurant, dans sa maison…

Refoulant sa tristesse et sa nostalgie de ce temps là. Il franchit enfin la grande porte du château qui se referma seule derrière lui. Le laissant dans l'obscurité et le froid de la nuit.

Il accéléra le pas et se dirigea droit vers le saule cogneur, fit léviter un bâton, appuya sur la racine et s'engouffra dans le passage délabré, laissant enfin couler ses larmes.

Il avait ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il fallait qu'il parte et se trouve un endroit pour passer la fin de la nuit. Regardant autour de lui, il se dit qu'il pourrait très bien passer la nuit ici. Mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre du haut, il se souvint que c'était là qu'il avait parlé pour la première fois à Sirius. Son chagrin se fit plus intense encore et il s'assit un instant.

.

Harry n'aurait sut dire combien de temps il était resté prostré contre le mur, à regarder l'endroit où s'était tenu son parrain plusieurs années auparavant… Non, il ne pouvait pas rester ici une minute de plus. C'était impossible. Même s'il se sentait mieux après avoir laissé couler ses larmes, le souvenir de Sirius était trop présent ici. Animé d'une nouvelle volonté, il se leva, descendit les escaliers, s'enveloppa dans sa cape d'invisibilité avant de sortir de la cabane hurlante coté Prés-Au-Lard.

Il huma l'air de la nuit et laissa la froideur anesthésiante pénétrer son corps. Il marcha un peu, puis se retourna vers Poudlard qu'on voyait au loin. « Tout allait pouvoir réellement commencer à présent. », se dit-il. Et il transplana.

**A suivre ...**

* * *

_Fin du deuxième chapitre ! _

_Bon je sais ce chapitre ne sert pas à grand chose... Mais je pensais que c'était important qu'on sache comment tout le monde réagit face au départ d'Harry. Quant à l'excurtion d'Harry à Poudlard, déjà il me fallait meubler la suite du chapitre lol, oui avec la première partie seulement ça faisait un peu court, et puis j'avais envie de faire un passage où il retrouve son école :D (eh oui j'adore la cape d'invisibilité, la carte du maraudeur tout çaa quoi :p). Et pour mon dernier argument : je ne pouvais pas passer du chapitre 1 au chapitre 3 directement, je trouvais que ça faisait trop brutal sans petite transition entre les 2. M'enfin vous comprendrez quand vous lirez le chapitre 3 (dans une semaiiine) :p _

_Le chapitre suivant s'intitulera __**Serpent et sentiments. **__:) (vous assistrez à la première altercation Draco/Harry ! Mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus naturellement :p)_

_Impressions, sentiments, critiques, hypothèses peut-être ?_


	3. Serpents et sentiments

**Reviens moi...**

**Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les renvois donc à leur réelle propriétaire, notre chère J.K.R**

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Quand L'Ordre du Phénix arrive à Privet Drive, Harry est déjà partit. Ils rentrent alors au Terrier porteurs de cette mauvaise nouvelle, qui à du mal à passer pour certains. Harry, pendant ce temps là, récupère le moyen de destruction des horcruxes à Poudlard et transplane vers l'inconnu. Tout peut réellement commencer maintenant...

_Après une semaine d'attente... TADAM !!! Le voilààà, en chair et en os, sous vos yeux ébahis ... le chapiitre troiiiiiis ! Ok, j'arrête mes idioties et je vous laisse lire tranquille en espérant que vous apprécierez ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Serpent et sentiments**

**1 an plus tard**

Tout le monde s'agitait à Poudlard, quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Une nouvelle bataille devait avoir lieu ce soir. Voldemort dans sa recherche incessante d'Harry Potter, avait décidé d'attaquer Godric's Hollow et d'anéantir le village. Une sorte de symbole pour lui certainement. C'était là que tout avait commencé avec Harry Potter et c'était là que tout devait finir. Il le provoquait en attaquant son village natal. Et il espérait secrètement qu'Harry Potter se montrerait ce soir et qu'il pourrait enfin s'en débarrasser et ainsi mettre fin à cette menace, infime certes, mais menace quand même, qui planait au dessus de sa tête depuis 17 ans.

Fébrile, Arthur Weasley étala les plans du village sur la grande table autour de laquelle tout le monde se tenait debout, angoissé.

« - Bien », fit Kinglsey, « Voldemort placera des mangemorts à trois endroits différents : à l'entrée du village, au centre : à coté du mémorial des Potter et plus loin, à coté de l'église et du cimetière. Nous devons envoyer le gros de nos membres à l'entrée du village. C'est là qu'il y a le plus d'habitations et le plus de moldus à protéger. Je pense que Voldemort fera de même, puisque son but est de détruire le village. Pouvez-vous nous donner quelques précisions là dessus Severus ? », questionna Kinglsey.

Mais Severus Rogue n'écoutait pas. Il était ailleurs. Il était quelques heures plus tôt… En singulière compagnie. Et se remémorait sa discussion…

_Flashback_

_Assit dans le petit salon des Malfoy, Severus Rogue réfléchissait. Il était soucieux. Voldemort les avaient tous informés qu'ils attaqueraient Godric's Hollow ce soir. Mais il ne pouvait pas transplaner immédiatement livrer l'information à l'Ordre du Phénix. Il devait attendre un peu avant de partir, malgré son impatience._

_Il se souciait du temps qu'il resterait à l'Ordre du Phénix pour se préparer quand enfin l'information leur parviendrait. Mais il se souciait d'autre chose également. Harry Potter. Tel qu'il le connaissait cette tête brulée risquait de débouler le soir même de l'attaque de son village natal pour protéger la tombe de ses parents et le village dans le quel il aurait pu être heureux._

_Il s'inquiétait pour Potter. Mon dieu que c'était difficile à avouer, mais oui, il s'inquiétait pour ce crétin de Potter, Gryffondor inconscient de son état, gamin immature et impuissant face au seigneur des ténèbres. S'il réapparaissait ce soir… Alors ils pouvaient tous dire adieu à la perspective de gagner la guerre… Mais le grand Severus Rogue fut sortit de ses réflexions par un hibou qui frappait à la vitre._

_Se levant rapidement, il alla saisir la lettre puis se rassit. Elle était pour lui. Il la décacheta et ne put empêcher son visage de blêmir et ses yeux de s'exorbiter quand il prit conscience de son contenu._

Severus, Rejoins-moi ce soir, quand les derniers rayons du soleils auront disparus, là où tu as faillit mourir, lors d'une nuit de pleine lune… H.J.P

_« Tout va bien Severus ? », demanda Nott en voyant le teint blanchâtre du maitre des potions._

_Rogue ferma son visage et son esprit immédiatement et répondit d'une voix sèche :_

_« Parfaitement Nott, je dois aller régler une affaire au dehors. »_

_Puis sans rien ajouter de plus et dans un tourbillon de cape noire Severus Rogue sortit de la demeure Malfoy et transplana immédiatement à Pré-au-Lard. Sans se préoccuper d'avantage de la tenue dont il devait toujours faire preuve, il se mit à courir comme un dératé vers le parc de Poudlard. Au moment même où la nuit recouvrait le parc, il appuyait sur la racine et s'engouffrait dans le passage._

_Essoufflé, il se dirigea vers l'escalier, qu'il grimpa quatre à quatre et déboula dans la pièce du haut. Déserte et plongée dans l'obscurité._

_Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, qu'il entendit une voix grave prononcer :_

_« _Expelliarmus_ »_

_Sa baguette lui sauta des mains et fut récupéré par l'homme derrière lui. Il se retourna précautionneusement et ne distingua qu'une ombre noire dans le coin de la pièce. L'ombre fit un geste de la main et les chandeliers s'allumèrent._

_Potter… C'était bel et bien Potter. Mais non, ce n'était plus Potter. Il avait changé. Beaucoup changé. Il ne ressemblait plus vraiment à son père. Pour commencer il avait enlevé ses lunettes ridicules. Il était plus grand, plus musclé aussi, beaucoup moins expressif et beaucoup plus… imposant. Il avait l'air d'avoir confiance en lui, il avait mûrit._

_Severus planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ancien élève._

_Celui-ci eu un mince sourire :_

_« - Vous n'arriverez pas à entrer dans mon esprit cette fois Rogue », fit Harry d'un ton joueur._

_Même sa voix avait changée. Elle était plus grave. Plus profonde, plus posée..._

_« - Je vois que vous avez bien progressé Potter », répondit-il._

_Harry sourit un court instant. Puis son visage de referma._

_« - J'ai une mission pour vous », fit-il gravement._

_« - Je vois que la confiance règne », rétorqua Rogue acerbe en regardant sa baguette toujours dans la main d'Harry._

_Mais Harry l'ignora._

_« - Je sais que Voldemort attaquera Godric's Hollow ce soir. »_

_Rogue fut frappé de stupeur. Comment pouvait-il bien savoir alors que rien n'avait filtré, et qu'il n'avait lui-même pas encore rapporté cette information à l'Ordre._

_Ignorant la surprise de son interlocuteur, Harry continua :_

_« - Je sais ce que Voldemort essai de faire. Et quoi que l'Ordre essai d'empêcher, il détruira ce à quoi je tiens énormément… Ce sera un peu comme si je les perdais une nouvelle fois… », un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux, mais cela ne dura qu'un court instant et il reprit de sa voix grave et décidée :_

_« C'est pourquoi je veux lui montrer que je suis toujours là. Une perte, pour une perte. Et vous allez m'y aider Rogue. »_

_Severus écoutait, intrigué par ce comportement et cette demande étrange._

_« - Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? », demanda-t-il._

_Severus recula d'un pas lorsqu'il vit Harry sortir de derrière lui une longue épée dont le manche était incrusté de rubis. L'épée de Gryffondor._

_« - Par l'enfer Potter comment avez-vous réussit à l'avoir ! »_

_« - Cela fait partit des choses que vous ne voulez justement pas savoir Rogue », répondit Harry un avec un léger sourire. « La seule chose que vous avez besoin de savoir c'est ce que vous allez faire avec cette épée. »_

_Rogue acquiesça._

_« - Bien », reprit Harry. « Il est totalement exclu que je me montre à la bataille de ce soir. Je ne suis pas encore assez puissant. Vous allez donc faire c__e que je devrais faire à ma place. Vous aller tuer Nagini avec ça », lâcha-t-il sans plus de cérémonies en lui tendant l'épée._

_Rogue fut comme paralysé sous le coup de la surprise._

_« - Je sais que Voldemort sera présent ce soir, car il croit que parce qu'il attaque le lieu de ma naissance, je vais lui faire le plaisir d'apparaître sous ses yeux. Mais ma mission n'est pas encore terminée. Et comme je sais aussi que Voldemort ne se déplace jamais sans son très cher serpent préféré, alors je vous demande de vous débrouiller pour être là quand le serpent s'éloignera un peu du maitre pour aller se repaitre de cadavres tout frais et de lui trancher là tête. Si vous vous arrangez pour que Voldemort ne vous voit pas, alors tout devrait bien se passer. »_

_« - C'est de la pure folie », siffla Rogue retrouvant l'usage de la parole, « vous mettez ma vie en péril pour assouvir une petite vengence personnelle ! Je vous croyais plus intelligent que ça Potter ! », cracha-t-il dédaigneusement._

_Harry fit brusquement volte face et éleva le ton :_

_« - Comment osez vous dire que je ne pense qu'à moi ! Vous ne savez rien Rogue, alors ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne savez pas ! »_

_Il marqua une pause, inspira et reprit plus calmement :_

_« - Je fais une pierre deux coups Rogue. Je signifie à Voldemort que je suis toujours là, en lui prenant quelque chose qu'il aime, enfin plutôt qu'il apprécie, et par la même occasion j'avance dans ma mission. Sachez simplement que ce que vous ferez ce soir va me faciliter grandement la tache dans ce qu'il me reste à accomplir pour pouvoir gagner cette guerre. », cingla Harry d'une voix glaciale._

_Si Rogue fut déstabilisé par le ton et la prestance d'Harry, il fit de son mieux pour dissimuler sa réaction et attaqua en retour :_

_« - Et comment pensez vous que je vais arriver à dissimuler cette épée dans ma cape ! Vous devriez remettre vos lunettes Potter, au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarquer elle est assez imposante ! »_

_« - Du calme Severus, du calme », fit Harry joueur. _

_Rogue se crispa quand il entendit son prénom sortir de la bouche de son ancien élève._

_« - J'ai pensé à cela également et je lui ai jeté un sortilège puissant, qui dématérialise l'épée après une simple formule. »_

_« _démateria_ », lança-t-il et l'épée disparu instantanément de sa main._

_« _materia_ », fit-il et l'épée réapparut dans sa main._

_« - Vous voyez, c'est aussi simple que ça. Alors Severus, fit Harry en fixant intensément son ancien professeur, pensez vous pouvoir accomplir cette mission, ou dois-je m'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre ? »_

_« - Finalement vous restez aussi arrogant que votre père, Potter », cingla Severus._

_« - Je prends ça pour un oui », répondit Harry, toujours aussi calme._

_Il fit léviter sa baguette et celle de Severus devant lui, leva ses paumes en face de chacune des baguettes et murmura :_

_«_ transmitto is ere misi missum_ »_

_Une lumière jaune s'échappa de sa baguette pour être absorbée par sa main et quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière ressortit par son autre main pour être absorbée par la baguette de Rogue._

_« - Voilà Severus, vous avez maintenant le pouvoir de faire apparaître et disparaître cette épée à volonté. »_

_Potter lui rendit sa baguette._

_« - Un dernier conseil Rogue, Voldemort rentrera dans une colère noire lorsqu'il verra que son serpent est mort, alors arrangez-vous pour être vu par des mangemorts à un endroit loin de là où vous tuerez Nagini et disparaissez immédiatement après l'avoir tué, car si Voldemort à le moindre soupçon, s'en est finit de vous. Si ça peut vous aider alors buvez ceci. Les effets ne durent qu'une heure », acheva Harry en tendant une fiole emplie d'une potion noire comme l'ébène à son ancien professeur._

_Severus lui lança un regard soupçonneux et Harry s'autorisa un sourire._

_« - Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, ça n'est pas moi qui l'ai préparée. »_

_Rogue s'empara de la potion d'ubiquité et de l'épée. Il prononça la formule pour dématérialiser l'épée et s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsqu'Harry le retint par le bras._

_« - Dernière chose Rogue. Je vous attendrais ici-même, après la bataille pour savoir si oui ou non j'ai eu raison de m'adresser à vous, fit-il d'une voix dure, et prenez les mesures qui s'imposent pour que l'Ordre ne se retrouve pas cible de la colère de Voldemort, ou c'est la mienne que vous subirez. »_

_Rogue se dégagea violamment et quitta la cabane hurlante, une colère sourde dans les entrailles, sans un regard en arrière._

_fin flashback_

« - Severus ? », l'appela de nouveau Kingsley, « Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous avez omis de nous dire ? Vous semblez soucieux depuis votre arrivée ici. »

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche tout seul, sans qu'il ait vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire :

« - J'ai revu Potter. »

Un lourd silence suivit sa révélation. Tous les yeux s'étaient braqués sur lui et plus personne ne bougeait.

Le premier à réagir fut Ron :

« - Comment ça, vous avez vu Harry ? », fit-il sur un ton agressif en s'approchant vivement de Rogue.

Mais ne laissant pas le temps à Rogue de répondre, Hermione et Mrs Weasley se précipitèrent sur Rogue l'assaillant de questions.

« - C'est vrai ? »

« - Est ce qu'il va bien ? »

« - Est-il blessé ? »

« - Que vous as-t-il demandé ? »

« - Où vous as-t-il rencontré ? »

« - SILENCE ! » tonna Kingsley d'une voix forte, « Je vous rappelle que nous avons une attaque à mener. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre Severus et Harry doit rester entre Severus et Harry, à moins qu'il ne vous ait demandé de livrer un message. Est-ce le cas Severus ? »

Rogue réfléchit un instant à l'avertissement d'Harry. Mais la colère qui s'était calmée remonta en flèche dans ses entrailles, quand il repensa avec quel air supérieur Potter l'avait traité. Alors il hocha négativement la tête. Hermione insista :

« - S'il vous plait professeur, est-ce qu'il allait bien ? »

« - A merveille miss Granger », répondit Rogue doucereux, « toujours aussi arrogant… »

« - Harry n'est PAS arrogant ! », le défendit Ron.

« - Concentrons-nous sur la bataille Ron. », lui rappela son père, « Alors Severus, combien de mangemorts à l'entrée du village ? »

« - Mais papa, Harry… », insista Ron.

« - RON ! », le coupa son père, « Cette conversation est terminée. »

Mais pour une autre personne qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de tout ce qui venait de se dire, cette conversation était loin d'être terminée. Draco Malfoy avait sentit son cœur s'accélérer brutalement quand son parrain avait prononcé le nom de Potter. Et même s'il se détestait pour ça, il voulait en savoir d'avantage sur lui. Potter l'obsédait. Il l'avait toujours obsédé, mais depuis qu'il avait disparut, c'était encore pire. Parfois, il se surprenait à se réveiller dans la nuit en sueur, terrorisé parce qu'il avait rêvé que Potter était mort. Bien sûr, il mettait ça sur le fait qu'il plaçait tous ses espoirs de fin de guerre sur lui, comme tout le monde. Mais il savait au fond de lui, qu'il y avait autre chose...

Toujours est-il que Draco Malfoy, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis une année, se promit d'aller parler à son parrain avant qu'il ne re-transplane vers le seigneur des ténèbres.

Peu avant la fin de la réunion, Draco s'éclipsa et attendit son parrain sur les marches au dehors de la célèbre école. Severus Rogue ne tarda pas à arriver.

Draco l'arrêta en se plaçant devant lui.

« - Tiens Draco, que t'arrives-t-il ? », fit Rogue feignant la surprise.

« - Qu'est ce que Potter t'as demandé, et pourquoi t'a-t-il contacté ? »

« - Oh je suis déçu. Tu ne viens pas vers moi pour prendre de mes nouvelles, mais pour prendre de celles de Potter », lança Rogue sarcastiquement, « Pourquoi t'obsède-t-il à ce point Draco ? »

« - Ne change pas de sujet, je _veux_ savoir ce qu'il t'a dit. », fit Draco avec force.

« - Et moi je ne _veux_ pas te le dire Draco », répliqua brusquement son parrain, « je ne suis pas à ton service et tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner. Tu ne sauras rien de plus sur Potter, point final. »

Sur ces mots, Severus Rogue passa devant son filleul et partit vers le grand portail de Poudlard pour transplaner vers l'ancien manoir Malfoy.

Draco écumait de rage. Mais il avait néanmoins put déduire quelque chose de cet entretient. Si son parrain l'avait rembarré de cette façon, ça voulait dire que Potter lui avait confié quelque chose d'important. Un renseignement… Ou peut-être une mission… Oui voilà une mission. Et comme par hasard, ce rendez-vous incongru survenait juste avant une bataille importante. Quoi de mieux qu'une bataille pour effectuer une mission discrètement. Tout le monde est tellement concentré sur sa propre survie que personne ne fait attention à ce qu'il se passe autour. Et si son parrain doit accomplir une mission pour Harry ce soir durant la bataille, alors il devra lui rendre des comptes plus tard… Draco décida de suivre son parrain qui le mènera directement à Potter. Fier de son résonnement et excité de pouvoir bientôt revoir l'objet de sa pensé perpétuelle, Draco réintégra l'école en attendant le signal de départ pour Godric's Hollow.

* * *

DMDMDMDM

* * *

« - POMFRESH ! VITE, il a été touché par un sort de Bellatrix », hurla Ron en soutenant son père avec Draco.

Cette bataille avait été une catastrophe. Elle avait pourtant bien commencé pour l'Ordre. Ils avaient réussis à anéantir plusieurs mangemorts sous la surprise, car ils les attendaient déjà sur les lieux. Tout ce passait plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce que, sans raisons apparente, Voldemort soit pris d'une colère et d'une rage destructrice. Et ce fut l'hécatombe pour l'Ordre. Ils avaient laissé plusieurs des leurs, morts, sur le terrain et avaient dut se replier d'urgence jusqu'au QG, avec une quantité importante de blessés. Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé et on attendait des explications de Severus Rogue qui devait arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Sous la colère dévastatrice de leur maitre, les mangemorts avaient transplanés aussi pour sauver leur peau. Car Voldemort était tellement aveuglé par la rage qu'il ne faisait plus cas de tuer un des siens, un moldu, ou un ennemi.

Enfin, Severus Rogue entra, en piteux état, une plaie ouverte sur son bras et du sang plein son cou, le visage blême.

Kingsley et Lupin se précipitèrent sur lui, et Draco tout en soignant son propre bras blessé tendit une oreille.

« - Que s'est il passé Severus ? »

Severus s'assit un moment, éreinté. Il tourna la tête, aperçu Arthur Weasley baignant dans son sang et Pomfresh qui s'afférait autour de lui. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la grande salle où des blessés, plus ou moins graves, jonchaient le sol. Il blêmit d'avantage et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il articula d'une voix faible :

« - J'aurais du vous prévenir », fit il sombre. « Je suis désolé... »

« - Mais de quoi parles-tu ! », s'irrita Lupin.

« - C'est à cause de Potter... », gémit-il.

Un nouveau silence, envahit la salle à ce nom. Il fut brisé par un gémissement de douleur d'un des blessé dont Pompfesh continuait de s'occuper.

« - C'est à cause de ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire », continua Rogue d'une voix brisée. « Il… Il m'avait mis en garde qu'Il se mettrait en colère, il me l'avait dit. Mais je ne vous ai pas prévenu… J…J'ai sous estimé Potter… C'est ma faute… Ma faute… Pardonnez-moi… », fit-il les larmes dans les yeux en levant la tête vers Lupin.

Ron qui était à coté s'avança menaçant vers Rogue et le saisit par le col de sa robe tachée de sang.

« - VOUS VOYEZ CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT », cria t il en retournant Rogue vers son père ensanglanté.

« - S'il meurt, je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais Rogue, jamais », dit-il en le lâchant brutalement au sol.

« - Je... Je dois partir, il... Il faut que je parte... Il... _Il_ m'attend », fit Rogue piteusement. Il se releva en trébuchant et se dirigea en boitant vers la porte du hall, sous les regards emplits de colère,de consternation ou de dégoûts des membres de l'Ordre.

Le coeur de Draco avait bondit quand aux dernières phrases de son parrain. Pour les autres, le "_Il_" référait à Voldemort, mais pour lui, "_Il_" référait en fait à Potter. Il avait raison !

Draco suivit son parrain, bien décidé à éclaircir cette situtation. Il se cacha à l'extérieur, dans un creux de l'architecture du château, laissant son parrain prendre de l'avance et lui montrer le chemin, mais ne le quittant pas des yeux dans l'obscurité. Il commença à avancer à son tour lorsqu'il vit avec surprise que son parrain ne se dirigeait pas vers le portail, mais vers le saule cogneur.

Se faisant le plus discret possible, il suivit son parrain à pas de loup et crut halluciner quand il le vit disparaître brusquement devant le saule. Il s'approcha prudemment, attentif au moindre mouvement de l'arbre et prêt à esquivé. Mais le saule cogneur semblait paralysé. Il s'avança alors jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait vu disparaître son parrain et il vit un trou dans les racines du saule, assez large pour qu'un humain passe. Sans hésiter il s'y engagea.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il entendait des éclats de voix de plus en plus distincts. Il débarqua dans une pièce poussiéreuse. Il capta alors un bruit de chute, suivit d'un gémissement de douleur étouffé, venant du deuxième étage. Lentement, silencieusement, il monta les escaliers arriva sur un pallier et s'approcha de la porte entrouverte. Potter était de dos et tenait Rogue par le cou. Son parrain semblait au bord de la défaillance, complètement vidé de ses forces et tremblant de peur :

« - QUI, ROGUE ! QUI A ETE TUE ! », hurlait le Survivant en proie à une colère aussi terrifiante que celle de Voldemort.

« - Je… Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu le temps de… Arthur Weasley... Gravement blessé... », articulait difficilement son parrain qu'il n'avait jamais vu si soumis et si faible.

« - JE T'AVAIS POURTANT PREVENU, JE TE L'AVAIS DIT !!! POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS ECOUTE ! », hurlait Potter hors de lui et fou de douleur, « POURQUOI ! », hurla-t-il en jetant Severus par terre, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire pantin.

Harry respira profondément comme pour se calmer, gardant les poings serrés et les bras raides le long du corps, comme pour s'empêcher de faire un geste qu'il pourrait regretter.

« - Vas t'en Rogue, vas t'en ou tu vas rendre ton maitre soupçonneux », fit Potter d'une voix brisée par le chagrin, « vas t'en avant que je ne te tue… »

Draco entendit Potter murmurer une incantation, il vit de la lumière jaune se transmettre de la baguette de Rogue à la baguette de Potter.

Puis il vit Rogue se lever piteusement et se trainer vers la porte.

Draco se fondit dans l'obscurité et laissa passer son parrain. Il attendit, le cœur battant à tout rompre que les bruits de pas se soient éloignés. Son stress arrivant à son apogée, il entra sans bruit dans la pièce.

« - Toujours aussi fouine Malfoy, décidément tu ne changeras jamais. », fit une voix derrière lui.

Draco fit volte face. Harry Potter dans toute sa splendeur se tenait devant lui, sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge.

Draco resta muet de surprise face à l'apparence d'Harry.

Il avait changé. Complètement changé. Il ne restait rien du gringalet maigre et binoclard. Il était grand, puissant, musculeux, ténébreux … Et beau … Mon dieu qu'il était beau, encore en proie à la colère et à la tristesse.

Harry s'approcha lentement de Draco en le fixant dans les yeux.

« - Que vient tu faire ici Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu es venu chercher… », murmura-t-il d'une voix grave qui fit frissonner Draco.

Il sentait qu'Harry s'introduisait dans son esprit mais il n'arrivait pas à le repousser, il restait immobile, à sa merci, de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur.

Il vit ses souvenirs défiler dans sa tête, le jour où il s'était enfuit de chez lui pour aller frapper à la porte de l'Ordre, le jour où il avait sauvé la vie d'Hermione pendant une bataille et où Ron lui avait serré la main, mais aussi une des nuits où il s'était réveillé en sursaut et paniqué, après avoir fait un de ces rêves où Harry mourrait. A ce moment, il éjecta Harry de son esprit.

Celui-ci n'était plus qu'à une soixantaine de centimètres de lui et se rapprochait encore.

« - Alors comme ça on rêve de moi Malfoy ? », fit le Survivant d'une voix menaçante.

« - N…Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... », fit Draco, alors qu'il luttait avec toute sa volonté pour ne pas baisser les yeux.

« - Mais les souvenirs ne mentent pas Draco. », fit Harry, en se rapprochant toujours plus.

Draco se mordit la lèvre en entendant Harry prononcer son prénom.

30 centimètres, 20 centimètres, 10, 5…

Draco trembla de peur quand une des mains du Survivant le saisit à la gorge. Il sentait la pression de cette main brulante autour son cou, il sentait son poul pulser sous ces doigts, il voyait Potter et ses yeux brillants remplit de trop de choses à la fois, se rapprocher. Il sentait son souffle devenir erratique, à mesure que la pression se resserrait. Brusquement, l'expression d'Harry se fit avide, sauvage et Malfoy gémit de surprise lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres brulantes se poser durement sur les siennes. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il ne comprenait plus rien, il se laissait faire. La main d'Harry desserra sa gorge pour venir se poser d'autorité sur sa nuque et souder plus fort leurs lèvres entre elles. Draco frissona quand il sentit l'autre main d'harry descendre dans le bas de son dos. Il n'en pouvait plus, de la chaleur pure dansait dans tout son corps, l'empêchant de réfléchir. Harry forçait l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue et exerçait une forte pression sur sa nuque, il en avait presque mal. C'était un baiser brutal, dominateur, mais c'était tellement bon. Draco ne put s'empêcher de gémir dans la bouche d'Harry lorsqu'il sentit sa langue contre la sienne. Harry le possédait entièrement par sa bouche. Il entrait en lui et ravageait tout en Draco. Il rapprocha encore leur deux corps en resserrant sa prise sur Draco, sa main descendit sur les fesses du blond, qui gémit une nouvelle fois. Un feu d'enfer brulait les entrailles de Draco. Tout son sang afflua vers le bas de son corps. C'était comme s'il avait attendu ça toute ça vie, il se sentait entièrement dominé, ravagé par Harry et il adorait ça. Mais quand celui-ci sentit l'érection naissante du blond contre sa cuisse, il brisa le baiser et s'éloigna de Draco.

« - Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit », fit le Survivant d'une voix neutre.

Il contourna Draco et alla prendre sa cape qui était posée sur le lit, puis il se dirigea vers la porte.

Draco était resté immobile, dépassé par ces sensations qui s'étaient arrêtées d'un seul coup. Puis il réalisa qu'Harry allait partir et une colère naissante bouillonna en lui :

« - Tu fuis Potter », cracha la voix de Draco colèreuse.

Harry s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

« - Non Draco je ne fuis pas, je ne peux pas rester c'est tout. », répondit-il simplement.

« - Pour qui te prends-tu Survivant de merde ! Tu penses pouvoir me laisser comme ça après ce que tu viens de faire ! »

« - Draco je... »

« - ET REGARDES MOI QUAND TU ME PARLES ! », le coupa Draco les larmes aux yeux.

Mais quand Harry se retourna, Draco su qu'il n'aurait jamais du lui demander de le faire. Son visage était inexpressif, comme s'il n'avait rien ressentit :

« - Oublis ça Malfoy. »

Sa voix était tellement neutre, tellement dure que Draco eut un mouvement de recul en entendant cette phrase. Harry se retourna lentement et reprit sa marche vers la sortie.

Une peur panique s'empara de Draco, et sa panique prit le pas sur sa colère. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, il n'y arrivait plus. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que ses jambes refusaient de lui répondre et qu'il ne devait pas laisser partir Harry. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry s'en aille. Pas après ça. Il fallait qu'il le retienne, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Il avait peur. Il avait froid. Il tremblait incontrolablement. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, quelque chose vite, quelque chose pour le faire rester, même quelques secondes de plus.

« - Et tes amis Harry ! », fit Draco désespérément, « Tu vas partir sans même les voir ? Sans savoir si l'un d'eux a été touché pendant la bataille ? »

Potter resta silencieux un moment, puis tourna lentement son beau visage maintenant triste vers Draco :

« - Si je les vois je ne pourrais plus repartir ».

Et il partit.

« Potter ! », le rappela Draco rageusement. « Potter reviens ici, nous n'avons pas terminé cette conversation ! Potter ! POTTER ! Harry… », termina-t-il la voix brisée, « reviens … »

Draco tomba à genoux en sanglotant dans la pièce lugubre. Un grand vide avait pris possession de lui dès qu'Harry l'avait lâché et s'était éloigné de lui. Il avait froid. Il se sentait plus seul que jamais, incomplet. C'était comme si ce sentiment avait toujours fait parti de lui, mais maintenant il était exacerbé, depuis qu'Harry l'avait embrassé.

Le coeur douloureux, les larmes sur les joues, il arriva devant la porte ouverte du château, sans vraiment se souvenir de comment il était sortit de la cabane. Il aperçu Ron, soutenu par Hermione s'avancer vers lui, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

« Papa est... Il.. Il est _mort_ », murmura Ron.

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Triste tout ça ... En plus je vous lâche à un endroit affreux... :p_

_Le chapitre suivant s'intitulera __**Survivre et Survivant**__. :)_

_Impressions, sentiments, critiques, hypothèses peut-être?_


	4. Survivre et Survivant

**Reviens moi...**

**Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les renvois donc à leur réelle propriétaire, notre chère J.K.R.**

résumé du chapitre précédent : Un an a passé depuis le départ du Survivant. Une bataille va avoir lieu le soir même, à Godric's Hollow. Harry Potter contacte Severus Rogue et lui confie la mission de tuer Nagini. La bataille tourne mal et fait de nombreuses victimes, Arthur Weasley notamment, est blessé à mort. Severus retourne faire son rapport à Harry et Draco le suit. Quand Severus part, Draco et Harry ont une petite conversation qui se solde par un baiser enflammé, mais Harry y met fin et disparait à nouveau, laissant Draco seul avec ses sentiments et ses questions.

_Voici comme prévu : le nouveau chapitre, j'en profite pour remercier** Sahada**_ _qui me suit depuis le début de cette fiction ^^ j'espère que tu aimeras ce qui va suivre, bonne lecture à toi et à tous..._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Survivre et Survivant**

**1 an après Godric's Hollow**

Une atmosphère pesante de panique, de détermination, de peur et de colère régnait au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix ce jour là. Ils s'étaient tous réunis après un message de Severus Rogue qui leur indiquait qu'une attaque à grande échelle était prévue dans deux heures à peine, à Poudlard, ici même, au quartier général de L'Ordre du Phénix. Là où tous les opposants au régime de Voldemort venaient se réfugier. Après plusieurs attaques infructueuses de Poudlard, énervé par tant d'échecs le Lord noir avait décidé d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute en détruisant totalement le vieux château.

Voldemort s'était rendu compte, après plusieurs interventions de l'Ordre du Phénix dans ses plans, qu'il y avait des fuites dans son rang. Il donnait donc ses informations à la dernière minute, pour que l'Ordre ait très peu de temps pour s'organiser. Et malheureusement pour l'Ordre, cette technique ne marchait que trop bien. Leur nombre avait considérablement diminué depuis la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort sur le ministère de la magie, après la bataille de Godric's Hollow, il y a un an de cela. Depuis ce jour, on ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne.

De plus en plus de membres de l'Ordre s'étaient vus enfermés, tués ou torturés de manières atroces. Leur rangs comptaient de nombreux absents, parmi eux : Arthur et Percy Weasley, Maugrey Fol œil, qui avait été un des premiers à être tué, Tonks l'avait suivit de peu, Kingsley avait échappé de justesse à la mort mais Amos Diggory et sa femme n'avaient pas eu cette chance et Hagrid non plus. Luna Lovegood et son père avaient également payés de leur vie leur résistance contre le Lord et bien d'autres encore.

Néanmoins l'Ordre contre-attaquait presque avec autant de force parmi les rangs mangemorts et Voldemort voyait le nombre de ses plus fidèles serviteur diminuer à chaque bataille : Rokwood, Avery, Rodolphus Lestrange et Nott et n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy avaient été tués par Voldemort lui-même, suite à la trahison de leur fils pour le camp de la lumière.

Malheureusement pour l'Ordre, les rangs mangemorts comptaient chaque jours de nouveau adeptes, qu'ils soient volontaires ou forcés, alors que le nombre des partisans l'Ordre décroissait toujours plus, à force de meurtres, d'exécutions, de chantages, dénonciations et tortures.

Jusqu'ici néanmoins, ils avaient toujours réussis à défendre le château des attaques successives de Voldemort, grâce aux puissantes protections magiques, aux sorciers courageux qui y avaient laissés leur vie, mais surtout parce qu'à l'époque, Voldemort essayait encore de garder le chateau intact. Mais ce soir, tout était différent, le château devait être détruit. Ce soir, tous les effectifs de Voldemort seraient mobilisés pour cette bataille : détraqueurs, géants, loups garous, arachnides et tous ses mangemorts.

De son coté, l'Ordre de Phénix avaient fait appel à tous ses alliés : sorciers étrangers, centaures, quelques loups garous, le clan des sirènes qui habitaient le lac, et deux dragons que Charlie Weasley avait réussit à dresser pour défendre Poudlard.

Mais l'armée de Voldemort restait très supérieure en nombre par rapport à la leur et certainement aussi, supérieure en puissance. Une chape de désespoir s'était abattue sur chacun des membres de l'Ordre car chacun savait que ce soir était une bataille décisive.

Après un long silence, Kingsley, qui avait repris la direction de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis la mort de Maugrey, parla de sa voix grave :

« Ce soir pourrait bien être notre dernière bataille, ne nous voilons pas la face. L'armée de Voldemort est dix fois supérieure à la notre. Mais nous avons beaucoup plus à perdre si nous ne gagnons pas cette bataille ! Que chaque combattant ici présent emporte 10 hommes de Voldemort dans sa mort et nous laisserons alors l'espoir à ceux qui restent qu'il est possible de changer les choses, même à 10 contre 1 ! Dans une heure, Voldemort sera ici, dans Poudlard. Dernier sanctuaire protecteur des résistants à sa tyrannie ! Défendons cet endroit ! Battons nous avec force, pour tous ceux que nous pourrons sauver ! Battons nous pour nos familles exilées et pour notre liberté ! Nous nous battrons peut-être jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, mais sachez que si votre mort survient alors elle ne sera pas veine ! »

Des visages déterminés faisaient maintenant face à Kingsley, il marqua un pause et regarda l'armée qui lui faisait face. Puis il s'adressa de nouveau à eux :

« Que tout le monde rejoigne son poste ! Pomona placez les plantes en premier ligne ! Minerva réveillez les statues de Poudlard ! Que tous le monde active le plus d'enchantements protecteur possible sur le château, ne laissez rien au hasard, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps ! »

Aussitôt des groupes se formèrent et rejoignirent les endroits qui leurs étaient attribués.

Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Fred, George et Draco allèrent se placer, au dehors sur les marches de pierres.

Hermione et Ginny avaient les larmes aux yeux, le reste du groupe avait les mâchoires serrées à s'en casser les dents et une expression de haine froide et déterminée encrée sur le visage.

Hermione leva la tête vers le ciel comme pour prier un dieu et Ron l'entendit murmurer :

« Harry je t'en pris aide nous... »

Pris d'un excès de colère et d'amertume il la saisit par le poignet et la força à se retourner vers lui :

« CA SUFFIT HERMIONE », cria-t-il, « HARRY EST MORT D'ACCORD ! »

Il essaya de se calmer mais sa gorge se nouait sous les sanglots qui commençaient à lui ravir sa voix :

« - Harry est mort, mort et enterré ou alors il nous a tous abandonné ! Il serait revenu vers nous depuis longtemps même s'il n'avait pas réussit à trouver tous les horcruxes, il serait venu se battre à nos cotés, il ne nous aurait pas laissés comme ça ! », continuait-il d'une voix suppliante, « Alors arrête de croire qu'il viendra, c'est terminé pour lui, nous sommes seuls maintenant ! »

« - Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Weasley », intervint Draco de la voix calme et dure qui cachait sa tristesse quand on parlait d'Harry, « Potter est la plus grosse tête de mule qu'il m'a été donné de rencontré. Nous sommes peut-être seuls ce soir mais il ne nous a pas abandonné, j'en suis certain. »

Ron ravala ses larmes et après un long silence acquiesça.

« - … Je suis pitoyable, son pire ennemi crois encore en lui et moi non... Je suis pitoyable », acheva-t-il la voix pleine de regrets et de tristesse. « C'est bizarre Malfoy, comme parfois j'ai l'impression que tu connais mieux Harry que moi… »

A ces mots, quelque chose se brisa encore plus en Draco. Il avait tellement essayé d'oublier Harry depuis ce fameux soir, mais rien n'y faisait. Le Survivant gravitait en permanence dans son esprit, au point qu'il sursautait dès qu'il voyait du vert émeraude et que son cœur s'accélérait quand des cheveux noir ébouriffés entraient dans son champ de vision. Quelque chose lui manquait terriblement, quelque chose de lourd, de puissant, quelque chose qu'il avait ressentit le soir où Harry l'avait laissé seul après l'avoir embrassé, quelque chose qu'il cherchait à cacher depuis une longue année déjà, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais raconté à personne, quelque chose dont il avait honte parfois… Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un… Une immense vague de regrets le submergea quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait jamais plus la possibilité de revoir Harry Potter, car il allait mourir ce soir très certainement.

Jusqu'ici il avait toujours eu de l'espoir de s'en sortir, mais là, même Kingsley l'avait dit. Ce soir serait leur dernière bataille… Il ne pourrait jamais revoir Potter, approfondir ce qu'il ressentait à son égard, peu être même pouvoir mettre un mot dessus… Son cœur se serra. Mais il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. Draco se reprit avant que quelqu'un ne voit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, mais cette sensation et cette douleur intérieure persista, lui déchirant le cœur et laissant une boule dans sa gorge. Il utilisa l'occlumentie pour vider son esprit. Il fallait qu'il reste concentré sur le combat pour leur survie qui allait bientôt commencer.

* * *

DMDMDMDMDM

* * *

La bataille faisait rage et Draco ne réfléchissait plus. Il agissait comme un automate, n'écoutant que son instinct, il lançait sortilèges mortels, sur sortilèges mortels. Il ne regardait même pas ceux qu'il tuait. Il savait simplement que c'était des mangemorts grace à leurs habits noirs.

Il entendait des cris autour de lui, des hurlements de douleurs, des bruits de chutes, des rires moqueurs et cruels, mais il ne se retournait pas. Il ne devait pas se retourner. C'en était finit de lui s'il se laissait aller à sauver les autres, rester immobile agenouillé à coté d'un blessé en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille était synonyme de mort. Il restait constamment en mouvement et ne pensait plus qu'a faire le plus de victimes possible dans les rangs ennemis.

Soudain une douleur atroce le pris à la tête. Sans pouvoir faire autre chose que porter ces mains où il avait mal il tomba à genou, hurlant sous une souffrance insoutenable. Il entrevit alors arriver devant lui, Voldemort en personne, la baguette levé vers lui, un rictus mauvais et cruel sur son visage blafard de serpent :

« - Draco ! Comme je suis heureux de te retrouver », sourit-il cruellement, « Ca fait mal n'est ce pas ? », ricana le Lord. Draco se tordait de douleur à terre en se tenant la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser.

« Tu vois Draco, reprit Voldemort, c'est là qu'est ta place, à genoux devant moi ! »

Le Lord noir fit un autre geste de sa baguette vers Draco. Et celui-ci hurla de douleur.

« Pitié que ça s'arrête, que la douleur s'arrête, qu'il me tue », suppliait-il mentalement, des larmes coulants sur son visage, tout en hurlant sa souffrance comme il n'avait jamais hurlé. Mais Voldemort ne voulait pas le tuer tout de suite. Il réduisit la douleur du maléfice.

Draco était nauséeux, prostré sur le sol, ses membres agités de tremblements incontrôlables. Sa gorge le brulait cruellement et sa tête lui faisait encore mal, il respirait difficilement. Soudain, il sentit un froid glacial lui serrer le cœur et s'insinuer lentement en lui. Il entendait le Lord noir rire.

« Oh non, murmura-t-il »...

Ce froid... Ce froid glacial qui vous gelait les entrailles... Ce désespoir...

« Des détraqueurs... »

Draco ferma les yeux accablé soudain par un horrible poids. Mourir de cette façon était bien pire que tout...

« - Eh oui Draco, je pense que tu as compris le sort que je vous réserve. Je les ai gardés pour la fin de la bataille… Ils vont vous tuer tous un par un, toi et tous tes amis s'en est finit de vous… »

Draco, dans un dur effort releva la tête vers le champ de bataille.

Un corps avec des cheveux flamboyant gisait à terre non loin de lui. Il voyait Hermione se battre plus loin avec un mangemort qu'il ne reconnu pas. Des sortilèges fusaient de tous les cotés, frappaient partout, avec violence. Il vit au loin Neville qui se battait avec un acharnement féroce contre Bellatrix Lestrange, mais un sort de celle-ci le fit s'écrouler en hurlant, Draco vit un éclair de lumière verte mettre fin à la vie de Neville Londubat.

« Non... », murmurait-il en sanglotant. Il en oublia presque la douleur que le sortilège de Voldemort continuait de lui faisait subir. Le désespoir ne se faisait que plus grand. Peut-être le Lord avait-il raison au fond, s'en était finit d'eux. « Oui, voilà c'était la fin », pensa-t-il étrangement calme alors que Seamus fut frappé d'un éclair rouge qui le fit s'écrouler au sol.

Draco avait de plus en plus froid. Oh, comme il avait froid.

C'est alors qu'en tournant la tête sur la gauche… Il les vit. Des centaines et des centaines de détraqueurs glissant silencieusement dans l'obscurité, se rapprochant inlassablement.

« Il y en a trop, beaucoup trop, on y arrivera jamais », pensait désespérément Draco.

Le rictus du Lord noir s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait la détresse se peindre sur le visage de Draco.

Un détraqueur venait vers lui. Draco se sentit soulevé dans les airs comme un vulgaire pantin. Il ferma les yeux. Deux mains se resserraient sur sa gorge. Derrière lui Voldemort riait et lui disait adieu. Il entendit un bruit de tissus, puis un râle putréfiant. Il sentait que quelque chose s'approchait doucement de son visage, mais il ne voulait pas regarder.

C'était la fin.

Puis plus rien. Plus de douleur. Une lumière aveuglante derrière ses paupières closes. Un courant d'air et le vide. Il tombait. Il se sentait bien, réchauffé, enveloppé par cette lumière rassurante. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. La lumière diminua, comme si elle s'éloignait de lui. Le froid revenait et Draco percuta le sol froid et humide du parc de Poudlard, avec un gémissement de douleur. Il avait été projeté en l'air.

Un silence de mort régnait dans le parc, comme si tout combat avait cessé. On entendait que les bruissements de capes des détraqueurs se faire de plus en plus silencieux, comme s'ils avaient pris la fuite.

Draco sentit des bras l'agripper et le secouer. Il ouvrit les yeux. C'était Hermione, le visage ensanglanté qui s'était précipité sur lui. Voyant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, elle reporta son regard plein d'espoir sur quelque chose derrière lui.

Plus personne ne combattait. Chacun avait les yeux rivés sur quelque chose derrière Draco. Celui-ci se retourna péniblement. Quelque chose ... Ou quelqu'un...

Il y avait un homme en noir, encapuchonné, debout devant Voldemort, qui ne riait plus du tout. Le vol plané de Draco l'avait éloigné du Lord noir. Il était à une dizaine de mètres maintenant. Pourtant, ce n'était pas assez près pour identifier cette personne. Alors son regard se posa sur la lumière aveuglante qui l'avait sauvé. Elle provenait de trois magnifiques et gigantesques patronus provenant de la même personne… Les patronus qui avaient fait fuir les détraqueurs... Les partonus qui avaient sauvé Draco… Les patronus qui les avaient _tous_ sauvés... Trois patronus en forme de cerf…Les patronus de Potter... Il entendit Hermione à coté de lui murmurer son nom. Le coeur de Draco s'accéléra

Voldemort avait blêmi devant cette apparition.

« Harry Potter … », commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait plus assurée, « Tu oses enfin te présenter devant moi… Je te croyais mort et enterré à tous jamais… »

Il s'interrompit un instant et sourit cruellement :

« - Mais comme on se retrouve, mon cher Harry, là où ont eu lieux presque tous nos affrontements passés… », ricanait-il. « Comment te sens tu Harry ? », sifflait-il « La Lâcheté t'as finalement rattrapé... Tu laisses ton Ordre du Phénix faire le sale boulot pour toi et tu n'arrives que lorsqu'ils sont sur le point d'être tous extermin... »

« - Ça suffit Tom », le coupa Harry d'une voix puissante et glaciale, « si tu continue de parler, je vais finir par croire que tu cherches à retarder l'heure de ta mort… »

Voldemort éclata d'un rire glacial.

« - Mais tu ne peux pas me tuer Harry ! Je reviendrai toujours, même si tu réussis à me vaincre ce soir ! Ne l'as-tu pas compris ? Je suis immortel ! Invincible ! »

« - En es-tu sur Tom ? », fit Harry doucereux, « Es-tu récemment retourné voir l'état de ces objets qui te rendaient immortel ? », demanda-t-il innocemment.

Le sourire du Lord disparu instantanément, ses yeux s'exorbitèrent, comme s'il était terrifié.

« - J'en déduis par ton silence que ce n'est pas le cas », continua Harry toujours aussi calme, « ça a toujours été ton plus grand défaut Tom, tu as toujours eu beaucoup trop confiance en toi... »

Harry marqua un temps, laissant le temps à ses paroles de s'insinuer en Tom Jedusort, comme du poison qui s'insinue dans des veines, puis il reprit d'une voix froide :

« - Oui je suppose que si tu l'avais su, tu serais resté enfermé chez toi ce soir… Par peur que quelqu'un ne réussisse à te tuer… Car tu es mortel Tom Jedusort… »

« - Non ! NON ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! », hurla Voldemort.

« - Malheureusement pour toi, si, Tom », fit Harry comme compatissant, « ton serpent, il y a un an, à Godric's Hollow, ce n'était pas un accident, c'était le quatrième de ma liste », sourit-il.

Puis, changeant du tout au tout il reprit avec haine et colère :

« Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai disparu pendant deux années entières, sinon pour rechercher les sources de ta miraculeuse longévité ! »

Avec un hurlement de rage, plusieurs sorts fusèrent de la baguette de Voldemort droit sur Harry Potter, qui les évita avec facilité.

Un combat terrifiant s'engagea alors entre Harry et Voldemort, où la moindre demi seconde d'inattention leur serait fatale.

Pendant de longues minutes ce ne fut que boules de feu, serpents, jet de lumière et d'obscurité, boucliers, esquives et cela à une vitesse incroyable. Tout le monde était subjugué par ce combat. Personne n'osait rien faire, beaucoup pensait rêver, Harry Potter était de retour …

Celui-ci livrait un combat acharné, mais il ne semblait pas débordé pour autant. L'air concentré les gestes précis, rapides, il frappait et se défendait sans relâche, cherchant une faille dans la défense de son adversaire.

Soudain Voldemort frappa, aussi rapide qu'un serpent qui attaque, Harry Potter fut touché par un sort de _sectumsempra_ qui lui déchira profondément le flanc droit.

Voldemort commençait à reprendre le dessus. Il s'arrêta de jeter des sorts, quand Harry érigea un bouclier puissant pour plaquer sa main sur son coté droit afin de faire diminuer l'hémorragie.

« - Eh bien Harry, c'est tout ? Après deux ans de disparition c'est tout ce que tu as à m'offrir ? Je suis extrêmement déçu... », riait-il.

Ses mangemorts semblèrent se réveiller de leur torpeur contemplative aux paroles de leur maitre et se mirent à ricaner à leur tour.

Mais soudain le rire du Lord Noir s'étrangla dans sa gorge... Ses yeux luirent de haine et sa voix se fit plus aigue et sifflante dans sa colère :

« COMMENT OSES TU ESSAYER DE PENETRER MON ESPRIT ! »

Avec un nouveau cri de rage, il se déchaina sur le bouclier d'Harry. Mais ce dernier tenait bon. Il fixait simplement Voldemort et semblait intensément concentré...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres stoppa ses sorts, voyant que même ses maléfices les plus puissants n'affaiblissaient pas le bouclier d'Harry.

« - Tu n'as pas changé Harry Potter », tenta-t-il pour le provoquer, « Tu as simplement augmenté ta puissance, mais tu cherches toujours à te cacher derrière quelque chose... »

« - Tu sais Tom, j'ai toujours pensé que tu parlais trop, _avada kedavra_ ! »

Un jet de lumière verte puissant passa à travers le bouclier doré d'Harry et frappa le Lord noir encore surprit par la capacité d'Harry à jeter deux sorts en même temps. Il fut projeté très haut dans les airs et retomba inerte sur le sol humide… mort.

Les mangemorts paniquèrent. Poudlard les empêchait de transplaner dans son enceinte, ils se mirent à courir vers le portail de l'école, mais Harry prononça une longue incantation qui fit sortir plusieurs jets de lumières dorée, comme des fils d'or, qui s'enroulèrent autour de tous les mangemorts en les immobilisant.

.

Personne n'arrivait à y croire. Un grand silence pesant s'était abattu de nouveau sur le parc de Poudlard. Alors, Hermione s'approcha doucement. Elle contourna Harry comme si elle avait peur que ce soit un mirage, se pencha sur le corps inerte de Voldemort. Puis se relevant, un cri de victoire s'échappa de tout son être :

« IL EST MORT !! »

Hermione se jeta dans les bras d'Harry, qui avait soigné sa blessure avec une autre incantation.

« Harry, oh Harry, enfin, enfin... » ne cessait-elle de répéter le visage larmoyant.

Harry referma ses bras sur elle et la serra fort contre lui, alors que tous les combattants hurlaient de joie et se précipitaient vers lui. Il releva la tête, souriant, heureux pour la première fois depuis 2 ans, et c'est là qu'il le vit... Draco Malfoy, à quelques mètres de lui, couvert de sang, chancelant sur ses jambes. Harry eu inconsciemment envie d'aller s'occuper de lui. Il esquissa un mouvement pour aller vers Draco, mais il fut retenu par la masse de gens autour de lui, et se contenta de s'inquiéter un peu pour celui qui le regardait avec envie, haine, soulagement et admiration à la fois... Harry Potter se perdit dans la contemplation de ces sentiments si contradictoires qui tournoyaient à l'intérieur de ces yeux gris si particuliers. Il se souvint. L'année passée, leur baiser, si étrange, si fort... Mais il se souvint aussi, le désir du blond pour lui... Non ça allait trop loin. Il abandonna ce duel visuel et son regard se posa par terre dans l'herbe tinté de rouge. Il y vit une forme noire allongée. Il s'apprêtait à détourner les yeux quand il aperçu une masse de cheveux flamboyants. Se dégageant avec force des bras qui l'entouraient, il se dirigea vers ce corps inerte...

« GINNY ! »

* * *

_Désolée pour les fans de Ginny... Même si je pense que ceux dans ceux qui lisent les HPDM, il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup xD. Eh oui je sais je vous laisse encore sur votre faim lol... _

_Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera **Jalousie et procès.** :)_

_Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de la scène de la bataille, je trouve que tout va un peu trop vite et qu'on ne ressent pas assez la panique et les sentiments des personnages... Ca m'énèrve un peu mais je n'ai pas le courage de tout réécrire lol..._


	5. Jalousie et procès partie 1

**Reviens moi...**

**Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les renvois donc à leur réelle propriétaire, notre chère J.K.R.**

résumé du chapitre précédent : Un an après Godric's Hollow, Voldemort attaque le quartier général de l'Ordre : Poudlard. La battaille semble perdue d'avance mais l'arrivée soudaine d'Harry Potter sauve l'Ordre entier de la mort. En effet, il triomphe de Voldemort. Acclamé par ses amis qui sont heureux de le retrouver enfin, Harry aperçoit soudain le corps mort de Ginny sur le sol...

_Merci à **Maud18**, ma toute première revieweuse, qui ne me laisse pas tomber malgré mon dernier chapitre foireux :p _

**A vous tous : **_pour votre bonheur à tous, j'ai été productive lol. Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai enfin réussit à trouver une connexion wifi pour_ _poster ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, encore pardon pour le retard ^^' Bonne lecture à vous !_

_**RARS:**_

_**Yubao** ta review m'a fait mourrir de rire xD_

_Merci **celinehenri **pour ta review ;) en effet je passe de très bonne vacances et voilà enfin le 5ème chapitre :p _

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Jalousie et procès (partie 1)**

**10 mois plus tard, le 15 Octobre à 9H03, dans un petit studio sur le chemin de Traverse**

_**Gazette du sorcier**_

_**Le scoop de l'année**_

_**Notre Héros avoue son penchant pour la gente masculine !**_

_Hier soir aux alentour de 22h notre héros national, Harry Potter, a été vu en compagnie d'un jeune homme que nous avons identifié comme Dean Thomas, un ancien camarade de dortoir d'Harry à Poudlard. Le Survivant donnait une conférence sur la guerre et il s'y était rendu accompagné de monsieur Thomas : __« Ils semblaient déjà très proches durant la conférence, nous dit Colin Crivey, camarade de Poudlard d'Harry, mais nous ne savions pas qu'ils étaient ensemble à ce moment. Nous l'avons su lorsqu'ils se sont pris la main à la sortie. Pourtant, nous confie encore Colin, à Poudlard Dean Thomas et Harry Potter n'étaient pas si proche que ça. »_

_Après cette déclaration, nous sommes donc allés sonner chez le Survivant en personne afin de lui demander confirmation : __« Oui, je sors avec Dean », nous a-t-il répondu très clairement, mais il n'a pas souhaité faire de déclaration supplémentaire. _

_Néanmoins plusieurs affirmations contradictoires nous sont parvenues. En premier lieu, une vague protestation massive de la part du FCFHP (Fan Club Féminin d'Harry Potter) qui nous dit qu'« il est tout bonnement impossible que le Survivant soit gay ! », puis dans un deuxième temps, une déclaration plus intéressante : __« Je puis vous assurer qu'Harry n'est pas gay », affirme Cho Chang elle aussi élève à Poudlard en même temps qu'Harry. « Nous avons eu une longue relation au cours de notre 5ème année et je peux vous dire avec certitude qu'il ne regardait pas les hommes. »_

_De plus le Survivant durant sa 6ème année d'étude à eu une relation avec Ginny Weasley, malheureusement victime de la guerre : __« Harry a été très malheureux après la mort de Ginny », déclare Hermione Granger, une amie très proche d'Harry Potter. « Ils étaient réellement amoureux et Harry a fait une longue dépression après cette grande perte. Aujourd'hui il commence à se reconstruire et pourquoi pas avec Dean ». __Pourtant Hermione Granger, nous réponds non, lorsque nous lui demandons si elle était au courant du penchant pour les hommes de son meilleur ami : __« Non, il n'a jamais eu de relation avec un homme auparavant, Dean est le premier, enfin d'après ce que je sais, nous dit-elle, Dean a perdu ses deux parents pendant la guerre. Harry lui a proposé d'emménager chez lui pour le dépanner et ils se sont soutenus mutuellement après ces pertes douloureuses. Dean a été très présent pour Harry lors de sa dépression et je pense que c'est grâce à lui qu'il recommence à vivre aujourd'hui. » _

_Nous avons voulu interroger Ronald Weasley, très grand ami d'Harry Potter mais il n'a pas daigné répondre à nos questions. En revanche, ses frères, Fred et Georges Weasley, propriétaires de plusieurs boutiques de farces et attrapes, ont été plus coopératifs : __« Oui nous sommes surpris d'apprendre qu'il sort avec Dean, nous répondent-ils, surtout après son histoire avec Ginny. Ils semblaient fait l'un pour l'autre et nous n'imaginions pas vraiment Harry retourner sa veste de cette façon. Mais nous sommes mal placé pour juger les préférences sexuelles d'Harry, il a le droit d'aimer qui il veut et étant moi-même gay, précise George Weasley, je suis ravi d'intégrer Harry Potter à notre communauté ! »._

_Mais notre reporter, n'étant pas satisfaite de ces commentaires hétérogènes, est donc allé se renseigner auprès d'une spécialiste : __« Harry Potter a vécu de nombreux moments difficiles dans sa vie, nous déclare Elga Dorbelli, psychomage à Ste Mangouste. « D'après ce que disent ses amis, lui et Ginny Weasley étaient vraiment amoureux. C'est certainement le choc de sa disparition et la présence à ses cotés de Dean Thomas, qui ont renforcés leur liens et donnent aujourd'hui ce qu'on peut appeler en psychomagie, un transfert. Il transfert donc son amour pour Ginny sur la personne qui a été la plus proche de lui pendant sa « convalescence ». Mais ceci n'est qu'une hypothèse bien sûr, précise-t-elle, Mr Potter peut très bien avoir envie d'explorer de nouvelles facettes de sa sexualité, après tout nous ne pouvons pas lui en vouloir de profiter de la vie après ce qu'il a vécu. »_

_Devons nous donc en déduire que le Survivant est en pleine expérimentation sexuelle ? Simplement bi ? Définitivement gay ? Ou Dean Thomas est-il simplement une passade ? Seul le temps nous le dira…_

_Votre reporter pour la Gazette, Rita Skeeter._

Draco Malfoy, jeta le journal à travers la pièce.

« Putain de ramassis de conneries ! »

Il se rassit et passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Nerveusement il alluma une cigarette. Son regard se posa sur les quelques photos qui accompagnaient l'article : une où l'on voyait Harry et Dean marcher souriants en se tenant par la main et une autre où Harry embrassait Dean sous un porche, avant de le prendre par la main et de s'enfuir avec lui, quand il s'apercevait de la présence du photographe.

Une douleur sourde déchira les entrailles de Draco à cette vision. « Pourquoi ! », hurlait tout son être. C'était lui le premier homme qu'Harry avait embrassé. Lui seul ! Pas à cet abrutit de Dean ! Pendant dix mois, dix putain de longs mois il l'avait laissé se reconstruire… Après la bataille, lorsqu'Harry était complètement bouleversé par la mort de Ginny, Draco avait fait profil bas. Il lui avait laissé du temps, pensant qu'après ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans la cabane hurlante, Harry reviendrait vers lui, une fois ses démons intérieurs et sa culpabilité vaincue. Et voilà que cet abruti se mettait avec Dean thomas… Mais le pire pour Draco, n'était pas qu'Harry sorte avec Dean. Non. Le pire c'est qu'ils paraissaient heureux ensemble. Harry paraissait heureux, avec un autre que lui. Draco désespérait. Depuis deux ans il ressassait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux dans la cabane hurlante. Cette attirance indéniable, ces frissons, cette alchimie qui les avait fait soudain se voir d'une façon différente. Ces picotements, cette chaleur, ce même désir. Il ne s'en était jamais remit. Et son regard le jour de la bataille. Son regard inquiet et préoccupé, il avait même cru le voir venir vers lui...

Draco secoua la tête. Non. Il avait imaginé ça tout seul. Il n'avait aucune preuve qu'Harry avait ressentit la même chose que lui. Il vivait dans une illusion sentimentale depuis deux ans et il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner… C'était comme si quelque chose au fond de lui était convaincu qu'Harry était fait pour lui, qu'il devait être avec _lui_… Draco se sentait sombrer dans la folie et l'obsession et ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment. Dans deux jours allait avoir lieu son procès ainsi que celui de son parrain. Il avait été appelé à répondre devant la justice de sa tentative de meurtre en la personne de Dumbledore et de sa complicité lors de l'attaque des mangemorts durant sa 6ème année.

Draco se secoua mentalement. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le miroir crasseux de sa salle de bain.

Il se regarda longuement. Comme un homme se réveillant d'un long comma, il fut choqué par son apparence. Il ne se reconnaissait presque pas. C'était lui, cet espèce de clochard cadavérique avec une barbe sale de plusieurs semaines, mal lavé, puant l'alcool, la transpiration et la cigarette ? Ses yeux injectés de sang dévisageaient son reflet. Il avait le teint cireux et maladif, des poches noires sous les yeux, il était habillé avec les mêmes vêtements sales depuis deux bonnes semaine et ne comptait plus les jours qu'il avait passé sans se doucher. Se dégoutant lui-même, il se réprimanda mentalement.

Il n'était pas n'importe qui bordel ! Il avait des manières, une fierté, et malgré l'allégeance ridicule de ses parents à Voldemort, ils lui avaient inculqués une certaine éducation et des principes. C'était sa fierté qui l'avait toujours sorti de ses moments de déprime. Sa fierté qui l'avait aidé à supporter l'attitude de l'Ordre du Phénix envers lui, quand ils l'avaient, malgré leur profonde aversion, intégré à leur organisation. Et aujourd'hui il ne lui restait plus que ça… Sa fierté. Et encore une fois c'est elle qui allait le faire se relever, se laver, se raser, manger, avoir l'air de quelqu'un de beau et de présentable. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il ait l'air d'un clodo à son propre procès. Il se souvenait encore de son père :

« L'apparence Draco, l'apparence ! », disait-il, « C'est le plus important ! Si tu contrôles parfaitement ton apparence, tes expressions, tes gestes alors tu peux faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Alors à ce moment là Draco, c'est toi qui contrôles les autres… »

« Foutue éducation de merde, ouais », marmonna Draco.

**.**

**Le 17 Octobre à 10H00**

Draco était attendu au ministère à 14H. Il n'avait pas préparé sa défense. Il n'avait demandé à personne de l'aider. Il savait juste qu'il allait dire la vérité et raconter avec le plus de précisions possible ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne s'était pas préparé à se battre. Si on décidait de le mettre en prison alors il irait. Il n'avait plus de réel but dans sa vie. Il ne faisait que trainer dans ce petit studio au dessous des toits, qu'il payait avec ce qu'il avait pu mettre de coté et qui se révélait être bien peu au final. Il avait dilapidé la petite somme en un an. Il attendait simplement le jour de son procès comme un homme malade attend la mort.

Il savait que le résultat de ce procès serait décisif pour la suite de sa vie. S'il allait en prison alors il pourrait se morfondre jusqu'au restant de ses jours et devenir fou s'il lui chantait. Mais s'il s'en sortait, alors il se reprendrait en main, reprendrait ses études et essaierait à tous prix de se sortir Harry Potter de sa tête, ou alors de le séduire jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans ses bras. Il se le promit avant de commencer à se préparer.

Il se rasa proprement, laissa ses cheveux mis-long lâche et retombant sur le haut de sa nuque et sur les cotés de son visage pour les quelques mèches plus courtes. Il enfila un pantalon noir simple et une chemise noire qui lui donnaient un air mystérieux et faisait ressortir son teint pale. Il soupira pensivement, au moins il n'avait rien perdu de sa classe naturelle … Il décida de se jeter quelque sorts de dissimulation, notamment sur ces affreuses cernes noires qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître avec seulement deux bonnes nuits, bien qu'agitées, de sommeil. Comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire jusqu'à l'heure de son procès, il décida de donner une seconde jeunesse à son petit studio.

**.**

**Boum, boum.**

Draco leva un sourcil vers la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un venait de frapper avec force. Qui pouvait bien lui rendre une visite. Ca faisait près de dix mois qu'il ne voyait plus personne et pour cause, il n'avait dit à personne qu'il avait déménagé et il s'était arrangé pour qu'on ne le retrouve pas. Epoussetant légèrement sa chemise, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour accueillir son, sa, ou ses visiteurs.

**FLASH !**

Draco cligna des yeux, surprit. A peine avait-il ouvert sa porte qu'il s'était pris un flash d'appareil photo sorcier en pleine figure. C'était cette rapace de Rita Skeeter qui se tenait devant lui. La vieille pie avait finalement réussit à le retrouver.

« Draco Malfoy ! », fit elle enjouée comme si elle retrouvait un vieil ami, « comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! »

Le visage de Draco afficha une expression neutre, il eu un léger hochement de tête pour la saluer, mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

La journaliste parut vexée qu'il ne lui propose pas d'entrer chez lui et décida de prendre les choses en mains.

« Peut-être pourrais-tu nous accorder une minute de ton temps précieux, Draco ? Je suppose que tu dois avoir un millier de chose à faire avant ton procès, fit-elle d'une voix empressée, néanmoins j'aimerais une petite interview si tu le permets », gloussa-t-elle avec un grand sourire faux.

Draco jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était 11h30. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la journaliste, qui arborait toujours son sourire le plus faux. Bah, après tout un peu de publicité positive ne lui ferait pas de mal et Rita Skeeter ne manquerait pas de le descendre dans son article s'il lui fermait la porte au nez et ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Alors la bouche de Draco se fendit en un sourire charmeur :

« Mais je vous en pris entrez, je serais ravi de répondre à quelques questions, ma chère Rita », fit-il sur un ton courtois et doucereux à la fois.

Il s'écarta pour les laisser entrer. Rita avança alors d'un pas conquérant dans le petit appartement et jeta un regard appréciateur autour d'elle. Tout était impeccable. Intérieurement Draco se vénéra pour avoir eu la si merveilleuse idée de nettoyer son appartement et ainsi faire disparaître toutes ces bouteilles vides.

Il prit place dans un fauteuil confortable et désigna le canapé aux deux journalistes.

« Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous offrir à boire, très chère Rita, la charma-t-il, mais vous comprendrez que je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'éterniser, j'ai l'intention d'arriver une heure plus tôt au ministère afin de m'entretenir avec plusieurs personnes », termina-t-il d'une voix posée.

Rita Skeeter était complètement sous son charme, l'article serait certainement flatteur et un léger sourire en coin Malfoyesque étira la bouche de Draco. Il prit une pose décontractée.

« Je vous en pris commencez », l'invita-t-il d'un geste de la main.

Rita trop heureuse, sorti la plume à papote de son sac, la posa sur son petit calepin jaune criard, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et s'adressa à Draco :

« - Tout d'abord, Mr. Malfoy, pourquoi êtes vous aussi difficile à trouver ? J'ai eu un mal fou malgré mes nombreux contacts au ministère pour obtenir votre adresse ! »

Draco n'hésita pas une seconde, il allait lui servir ce qu'elle voulait entendre, la complainte d'un combattant, marqué par la guerre :

« - Très simplement parce qu'après la guerre, j'ai ressentis un immense besoin de solitude, commença-t-il, j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul avec moi-même pour mettre mes idées au clair, faire le vide et reprendre de bonnes bases pour que ma vie future ne soit plus hantée par mon passé », répondit Draco d'une voix assurée, en prenant l'air de quelqu'un qui se livrait sincèrement à elle.

« - Mais Mr. Malfoy pourquoi avoir choisit cet appartement, qui bien que meublé avec goût et bien entretenu, n'est pas vraiment à la hauteur de votre rang, si l'on considère votre précédente demeure ? »

Draco jubilait intérieurement. Elle posait des questions tellement prévisibles qu'il pouvait presque préparer ses réponses à l'avance. Il fit semblant d'hésiter, comme s'il cherchait ses mots pour exprimer un sentiment difficile :

« - Je… Vous savez je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié le manoir. J'ai vécu des moments noirs là bas et c'est un endroit qui regorge de mauvais souvenirs. Je ne pourrais pas retourner y vivre sachant que Voldemort y avait élu résidence et qu'il s'y est passé des choses atroces. J'ai été incroyablement soulagé lorsque le ministère s'est attribué la propriété de ce terrain. Je n'aurais pas su quoi en faire et comme je vous l'ai dit, y vivre aurait été au dessus de mes forces. Néanmoins, en même temps que le manoir Malfoy, le ministère a aussi saisit l'argent de mes parents, ayant quitté mon domicile à 16 ans, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de mettre beaucoup d'argent de coté. Ce petit studio est le strict minimum que je puisse m'offrir pour arriver à manger à ma faim », termina-t-il, l'air honnête.

« - Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas cherchez à travailler monsieur Malfoy ? », interrogea Rita Skeeter, pendant que la plume à papote s'en donnait à cœur joie sur son calepin.

Si tous ces gestes n'avait pas été observés Draco se serait mis à rire tellement il était simple d'orienter son discours de manière à ce que la journaliste lui pose les questions qu'il voulait.

« Douglas, souffla Rita en assénant un coup de coude au photographe qui semblait somnoler sur le divan, prenez quelques clichés de Mr. Malfoy pendant qu'il parle. »

Draco fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase de Rita et répondit :

« - Voyez vous, ma chère Rita, reprit Draco avec son air charmeur, la marque que je porte sur le bras et qui m'a été imposé de force, n'incite pas vraiment les gens à m'employer et même si c'était le cas, je ne peux rien faire tant que mon procès n'a pas eu lieu, le ministère me l'a stipulé dans la convocation au tribunal que j'ai reçu il y a 10 mois. De plus, je souhaite reprendre mes études interrompues par la guerre, mais cela m'est donc, comme je vous l'ai dit, impossible pour le moment.

« - Bien sûr, bien sûr, je comprends. Une dernière question monsieur Malfoy et je vous laisse partir », lui sourit-elle montrant une rangée de dents jaunes. « Pour votre procès de cet après midi, quel est votre pressentiment ? Comptez-vous nier les accusations qui portent contre vous ? Imaginez-vous un verdict en votre faveur ou défaveur ? »

Draco prit le parti de rire doucement pour réfléchir un peu à ce qu'il allait répondre.

« - Cela ne fait plus _une_ question, ma chère Rita, mais bel et bien _trois_ questions ».

Rita Skeeter rougit et enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules. Draco avait l'impression de se trouver devant un caniche bleu pervenche particulièrement laid avec une houppette sur la tête et un maquillage de clown.

« - Je vous dirai tout d'abord que je ne compte nier aucune des accusations qui porte contre moi », commença patiemment Draco alors que le crissement de la plume à papote retentissait de nouveau dès ses premières paroles. « Si le ministère me convoque c'est qu'il a bien une raison de le faire. Je ne pressens rien et je ne saurais m'avancer sur le verdict qui va être rendu, je fais confiance à l'impartialité et à la justesse des jugements rendus pas le ministère de la magie, j'espère simplement qu'ils ne prendront pas seulement en compte mes actions contre la communauté sorcières, mais également mes trois années de lutte au coté de l'Ordre du Phénix contre la tyrannie de Voldemort ».

Rita Skeeter souriait de toutes ses dents comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Elle était visiblement très satisfaite de son futur article. Remerciant Draco rapidement, elle rangea sa plume à papote et son parchemin à la vitesse de l'éclair et sortit rapidement de l'appartement en tirant le photographe derrière elle.

Une fois que la porte de son appartement fut claquée, Draco souffla un bon coup. Au moins s'il perdait son procès, l'article que Rita allait publier et qui le présentait comme le pauvre combattant bafoué, investit corps et âme pour la bonne cause durant la guerre et lamentablement trahit par le ministère, déclencherait certainement une vague de protestation.

Ses yeux se portèrent à l'endroit où Rita était assise un peu plus tôt et il se surprit à sourire. Finalement ça lui avait manqué tout ça. Il avait l'impression de recommencer à vivre. Pour la première fois depuis un an, il avait réussit à arrêter de penser à Harry Potter pendant près d'une demi heure.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Draco décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il enfila un long manteau noir en feutre, enroula une écharpe grise autour de son coup, glissa sa baguette dans sa poche intérieure et sortit de chez lui pour la première fois depuis dix longs mois.

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Fin de la première partie du chapitre 5 !__ A l'écriture, je me suis vue obligée de le séparer en deux parties, déjà parce que j'adore vous faire languir un peu plus :p et puis parce qu'il me parraissait trop long par rapport au contenu de mes précédents chapitres (du coup il est presque plus court que tous les autres xD). Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera donc simplement : __**Jalousie et procès (partie 2)** et nous suivrons donc le procès de Draco Malfoy, qui va se révéler très intéressant pour ses projets de séduction ^^ Je vous laisse interprêter, supposer et deviner à souhait, je n'en dirais pas plus ! _

_Pour la "double ration" (presque) promise dans mon annonce, sachez que la deuxième partie est prête et sera publiée dans deux (petits, tous petits, riquiquis) jours et non dans une semaine ^^ il me reste quelques corrections à y apporter ^^_

_Impressions, sentiments, critiques, hypothèses ?_


	6. Jalousie et procès partie 2

**Reviens moi...**

**Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les renvois donc à leur réelle propriétaire, notre chère J.K.R.**

résumé du chapitre précédent : Draco se laisse aller depuis 10 mois. Après la leture d'un article dans la gazette du sorcier qui parle de la nouvelle relation d'Harry avec Dean, il se reprends en main, dans l'optique de son procès. Après avoir été épinglé par Rita Skeeter qui obtient, force de persuasion, une interview de lui, il semble reprendre goût à la vie et part revigoré pour son procès.

_Merci à mes revieweuses habituelles qui me soutiennent et m'encouragent : **maud18**, **Sahada**, **Lady Sanginae Obscurae**, **Cleo McPhee et Sati-san **enjoy !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 (partie 2) Jalousie et procès**

Il était assit sur un siège inconfortable avec des chaines aux accoudoirs auxquelles il jetait parfois un coup d'œil agacé. Les chaines s'étaient refermées sur ses poignets au moment même où il s'était assit et pour Draco c'était synonyme de mauvais signe. Elles restaient là, menaçantes, lourdes, pesantes au dessus de ses poignets, entravant ses mouvements et frémissantes quand il bougeait un peu les bras sur l'accoudoir.

Son procès avait commencé depuis quelques minutes à peine et Draco Malfoy sentait que c'était mal parti pour lui. La volonté des aurors et du ministère de la justice était d'exterminer toute menace de mage noir ou de possible et hypothétique rechute dans la branche noire de la magie de la part de ses citoyens. Un Voldemort suffisait amplement. Le magenmagot prenait alors le moindre écart de conduite et le transformait en énormité digne d'un emprisonnement à perpétuité à Azkaban en cellule haute sécurité. Il aurait dût s'en douter...

Son procès lui rappelait ceux que son père lui avait racontés, après la première guerre contre Voldemort, mais en pire. Il avait l'impression que la haine contre les « pseudos » partisans de l'ex Seigneur des ténèbres s'était décuplée. Si la loi ne stipulait pas qu'il avait droit à un procès, il aurait déjà été enfermé. Il le savait.

Le juge de séance Mrs. Bones, pourtant connue pour être impartiale et juste, ne l'était pas tant que ça. Le fait qu'il porte la marque à son bras gauche n'arrangeait rien au regard que les autres membres du jury lui portaient, même si on l'y avait forcé.

Personne n'avait pour l'instant fait la moindre allusion à sa lutte au coté de l'Ordre du Phénix et Draco n'avait pas été autorisé à parlé sauf pour raconter comment il avait fait entrer les mangemorts dans le château. Quand il avait essayé d'expliquer les circonstances de cet acte, on l'avait sévèrement rappelé à l'ordre. Après sa déposition, madame la présidente s'était lancée dans un réquisitoire mordant à son encontre et malheureusement pour lui très convainquant… Les autres membres qui n'avaient pas connaissance de tous les faits, se laissaient convaincre facilement par les arguments forts de Mrs Bones, ils hochaient frénétiquement la tête alors qu'elle criait que « tous les monstres comme lui devraient être enfermés à perpétuité. »

Draco commençait à s'en vouloir de n'avoir fait appel à personne pour venir témoigner pour lui. Il se rendait compte que son indifférence d'être jeté en prison n'existait plus vraiment. Il était dégouté par l'attitude de Mrs Bones à son encontre. D'accord, il pouvait être jugé coupable, il avait fait ce dont on l'accusait et malgré les circonstances atténuantes, il avait contribué le soir de sa 6ème année à la mort de plusieurs de ses camarades ; mais il voulait être enfermé pour les accusations qui portaient contre lui et pas pour tout ce que les copains mangemorts du timbré aux yeux rouges avaient fait. Un vent de révolte et d'injustice soufflait en lui. Son esprit se reconnecta quand il entendit Mrs Bones dire :

« Nous allons maintenant entendre le témoin à charge. Messieurs, fit-elle en s'adressant aux aurors, faites-le entrer. »

Draco se redressa et tendit le cou vers la porte où apparaîtrait quelqu'un qui allait témoigner contre lui. Il se demandait bien qui pouvait avoir autant envie qu'il se fasse emprisonner au point de venir jusqu'ici et il se demanda surtout, comment cette personne arriverait à le regarder encore en face s'il s'en sortait blanchit, même si d'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre cela relèverait plutôt du miracle qu'il s'en sorte. Un rictus cynique naquit sur son visage, mais il se fana instantanément et se mua en expression horrifié quand il vit le témoin à charge entrer dans le tribunal… _La_ témoin à charge…

« Toi… », murmura Draco dégouté, alors que Pansy Parkinson venait se placer à sa gauche pour se faire entendre. Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard.

Draco resta figé comme de la glace pendant toute la tirade de Pansy, mais sa colère grondait au font de lui.

Elle racontait tout et n'importe quoi de sa petite voix criarde au timbre si désagréable. Elle disait qu'il était très fier de sa mission, qu'il ne parlait que de ça à longueur de temps dans le dortoir. Elle racontait qu'il terrorisait les jeunes Serpentards dans la salle commune en leur montrant sa marque et nombres d'autres choses fausses :

« - Il ne vivait que pour sa mission, il l'avait raconté à tout le monde, nous enjoignait à l'aider et nous menaçait presque si nous ne promettions pas de participer quand il l'aurait accomp… »

« - C'EST FAUX ! », cria Draco en se levant à demi, les poignets retenus par les chaines aux accoudoirs, ne pouvant pas supporter un tel mensonge, « C'est faux et tu le sais très bien Pansy ! Comment oses-tu raconter autant de mensonges ignobles ! »

« - Monsieur Malfoy rasseyez vous IMMEDIATEMENT, vous n'avez pas été autorisé à parler ! Laissez le témoin finir ! »

Draco bouillonnant de rage, sentit néanmoins qu'il fallait qu'il obéisse s'il ne voulait pas être condamné immédiatement.

Il se rassit lentement, une expression de pure haine déformant son beau visage et souffla à Pansy de manière à ce qu'elle seule puisse l'entende :

« Combien t'ont-ils payé pour ton faux témoignage ? », siffla-t-il avec hargne.

Mais Pansy l'ignora et continua de déblatérer ses mensonges.

Draco désespérait. Il s'était préparé à avoir un procès juste, équitable. Celui-ci n'était qu'une mascarade. Il était déjà condamné, ce procès n'était qu'une simple formalité… Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide... La fin de la guerre l'avait ramolli, il s'était grandement fourvoyé en pensant que la haine contre les Malfoy avait diminuée depuis qu'il était entré dans l'Ordre du Phénix... Bien sûr quel abrutit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Tout le monde n'était pas au courant de son revirement... Même presque personne à part les membres de l'Ordre et certainement la présidente elle-même puisqu'elle avait eu quelques contacts avec eux pendant la guerre d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire...

Le point positif dans tout ça pensa-t-il, c'est que vu comment allaient les choses, il serait certainement enfermé avec son parrain, dont le procès aurait lieu après le sien… Un peu de compagnie ne fait jamais de mal… Surtout à Azkaban… Draco frissonna à cette pensée. Son cerveau se reconnecta au présent, quand les juges se levèrent d'une seule masse, près à rendre leur verdict.

Pansy était allé s'asseoir dans les gradins. Draco, perdu dans ses pensées, ne l'avait même pas sentit s'éloigner. Son cœur s'accéléra quand la présidente parla :

« - Nous allons maintenant procéder au vote ! », enjoignait Mrs Bones, l'air dément, « Que ceux qui déclarent l'accusé coupable, lèvent… »

« - ARRETEZ ! », la coupa une voix forte au moment même où les portes du tribunal s'ouvraient dans un craquement sonore.

Draco sursauta et tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

Son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine...

Potter... C'était Potter... Potter beau, resplendissant dans sa colère, ses yeux brillants, une sorte d'aura de puissance invisible qui l'entourait, prête à exploser. Draco résista à l'envie de disparaître au plus profond sous sol du ministère. C'était profondément humiliant…

« - Mr… Mr Potter, hum…, commença Mrs Bones avec une voix faussement aimable, vous n'avez pas le droit d'assister ou d'intervenir dans ce procès, je vous prierai donc de…

« - Cessez cette mascarade Amélia, la coupa Potter l'air passablement énervé, je suis ici en tant que témoin à décharge et vous allez m'écouter ! »

Il semblait en colère et il était plutôt effrayant. Les membres du magenmagot se turent instantanément et regardèrent Potter avec un air soumis qui dégouta profondément Draco.

« Bien, reprit Potter, d'abord, rappelez moi les chefs d'accusations contre Draco Malfoy, fit-il fortement. »

Une gratte papier assise à droite de Mrs Bones, bégaya en farfouillant dans ses papiers :

« - Euh… D'abord… Euh… Il y a la… Hum… La tentative de meurtre en la personne de Dumbledore, arriva-t-elle enfin à dire lorsqu'elle eu trouvé le papier, il est accusé de complicité avec les mangemorts pour une attaque, et enfin, il y a le fait qu'il porte la… Marque…», acheva-t-elle d'une voix faible.

La voix du Survivant se fit polaire à l'entente de ce chef d'accusation :

« - Sachez, que Draco a été marqué sous la contrainte, Voldemort menaçait de tuer sa mère sous ses yeux. »

« - Sa mère était tout aussi mangemort que lui Mr Potter ! », rétorqua immédiatement Mrs Bones.

« - Mais elle restait sa mère Amélia, mangemort ou pas ! », répliqua Harry.

« - Peut-être bien monsieur Potter, mais vous n'avez pas la moindre preuve qu'il ait été forcé à quoi que ce soit. »

« - Hélas pour vous, Amélia, si, sourit Potter doucereusement, je détiens un souvenir de ce moment. Un souvenir non négligeable… Celui de Voldemort en personne. »

Des exclamations d'horreurs et de stupeurs retentirent dans la salle. Potter semblait satisfait de son petit effet et s'avança vers la chaire d'Amelia Bones avec le petit flacon :

« Vous voulez le regarder maintenant peut-être ? »

Draco était ébahit et horrifié à la fois. Alors c'était ça que Potter essayait de faire le jour du combat. Il avait réussit finalement... L'esprit de Draco dériva... Potter avait pensé à lui, il avait tiré des souvenirs de la tête de Voldemort en plein combat… Pour le défendre lui… Une bouffée d'espoir accéléra le rythme de son cœur et il se tourna vers Harry pour entendre la suite.

« En prévision de ces procès, je lui en ai pris quelques uns avant de le tuer, je suis sûr qu'il ne m'en voudra pas », continua Harry sarcastiquement, posant brutalement le flacon sur la table de la présidente.

Celle-ci était devenue aussi blanche que les murs et regardait le flacon comme s'il allait lui exploser à la figure.

La déclaration d'Harry avait lâché un froid dans la salle. Plus personne ne semblait vouloir interrompre le Survivant.

« Bien, je considère ce chef d'accusation comme réglé. Passons au suivant, reprit Harry d'un air las, Draco a également été forcé, le soir de son intronisation au sein des mangemorts, d'exécuter une mission, laquelle était, comme vous le savez, de tuer le directeur de Poudlard Albus Dumbledore. »

Le Survivant marqua une pause, ménageant son assistance, puis reprit :

« - Sachez que j'étais présent, ce soir là, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, pétrifié pour ne pas que j'agisse, par les soins de Dumbledore et caché sous une cape d'invisibilité. J'ai assisté à l'échange entre Draco Malfoy et Albus Dumbledore. Draco a abaissé sa baguette et s'apprêtait à se rendre quand les autres mangemorts sont arrivés en haut de la tour et immédiatement après, Severus Rogue tuait Albus Dumbledore puis fuyait avec Draco. Ainsi, Draco Malfoy n'a pas accomplit sa mission. Il a refusé de tuer Albus Dumbledore et il n'a pour ainsi dire, même pas essayé. Je pense que cela règle notre deuxième chef d'accusation.», acheva-t-il, oubliant volontairement de mentionner les diverses tentatives de Draco au cours de l'année scolaire. Le magenmagot n'étant pas au courant cela ne servait à rien de l'en informer.

Ne laissant pas le temps aux membres du magenmagot de protester, il enchaina :

« Quant au dernier chef d'accusation, je suis obligé de reconnaître que Draco est effectivement coupable. Il a bel et bien fait entrer les mangemorts dans le château et je suis certain qu'il ne vous a pas dit le contraire. Vrai ? »

« - Oui, fut obligée d'admettre Mrs Bones, mais… »

« - Bien, la coupa froidement Harry, dans ce cas je souhaite attirer votre regard sur les raisons qui ont poussé Draco Malfoy à agir ainsi. Mettez vous à sa place, il avait 16 ans à l'époque, il était menacé de mort s'il n'accomplissait pas la deuxième partie de sa mission, à savoir, faire entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard. Voldemort ne menaçait pas seulement sa propre vie, mais également celle de ses deux parents, retenus en otage dans leur propre demeure et torturés chaque jour un peu, afin de motiver Draco dans sa mission. Mettez vous à sa place et osez me dire que vous auriez laissé mourir vos deux parents, sans scrupule, sachant que votre tour viendrait immédiatement après ? »

La voix d'Harry était glaciale, dure, ses yeux étaient menaçants. Il tenait le tribunal entier dans le creux de son poing.

« - J'ai ici également une lettre, adressée à l'Ordre du Phénix, un mois après l'incident, un mois pendant lequel Draco Malfoy n'est pas retourné auprès de Voldemort. Une lettre donc, de Draco Malfoy lui-même, demandant à rejoindre l'Ordre. Je me dois également de vous rappelez un fait important, que vous n'avez pas soulevé, Mrs Bones, dans votre soucis de ne vous occuper que des actions répréhensibles de Draco, mais je me dois donc de vous rappelez que pendant les trois années qui ont suivies cet acte, Draco Malfoy s'est battu à nos cotés, contre la tyrannie de Voldemort. Je pense que malgré toute votre volonté pour évincer ce point Mrs Bones, c'est un argument non négligeable qui pèse en faveur de Draco.

- O… Oui, mais… »

Potter l'interrompit de nouveau d'une voix puissante,

« - Je ne pense pas que quiconque parmi vous ici ai prit part aux combats, fit-il de sa voix glaciale et imposante, alors vous ne savez rien du tout. Vous ne pouvez pas juger et quand bien même vous le pourriez, quelqu'un qui a passé trois années de sa vie à combattre pour sauver vos peaux et celles de vos familles mérite qu'on le récompense et qu'on le traite en héros, non qu'on l'envoi à Azkaban ! Sans des hommes comme Draco nous n'aurions jamais pu gagner cette guerre ! Cela vous suffit-il comme témoignage ou bien faut-il que je vous montre avec un souvenir de bataille à quel point il était engagé ?», cingla le Survivant qui avait haussé la voix sur les dernières phrases.

« - N… Non… Hum euh… t… Très bien nous allons donc procéder aux v… Votes dans ce cas », balbutia un petit sorcier, habillé de violet, assis à coté de la présidente.

Mais Amelia Bones ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

« - Et le témoignage de cette jeune fille Mr Potter ? Qu'en faite vous ?», osa-t-elle demander en désignant Pansy Parkinson.

Un rictus mauvais fendit le visage d'Harry :

« - Ce témoignage n'a pas la moindre valeur ici puisqu'il est entièrement faux et inventé de toutes pièces par la demoiselle ici présente, et vous le savez très bien Mrs Bones, puisque c'est _vous_ qui lui avez ordonné de faire ça. »

Les membres du magenmagot apparurent scandalisés.

« - Comment osez vous me…», commença Mrs Bones, mais elle fut interrompu par le petit sorcier à ses cotés.

« - Avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez monsieur Potter ? », demanda-t-il soudain avec un air grave.

Harry sortit un papier de sa poche, qu'il fit voler d'un mouvement de main vers la table du jury principal.

« - Ceci est leur contrat. Signé par les deux personnes ici présentes. Une nouvelle identité, une somme assez importante d'argent et un nouveau départ en France, contre un faux témoignage au procès de Draco Malfoy. »

Amélia Bones et Pansy pâlirent de terreur et Potter les acheva :

« - De plus je pense que vous n'êtes pas apte à diriger ce procès Amélia. En effet je me suis demandé pourquoi mettiez-vous tant de hargne et d'acharnement à faire tomber Draco Malfoy et s'est alors que je me suis rappelé que votre chère Susan, Susan Bones, votre nièce, avait été tuée, en sixième année pendant l'attaque de mangemorts au château de Poudlard. N'ai-je pas raison ? »

« - IL DOIT ETRE CONDAMNE ! », hurla soudain Amélia Bones hystérique, pointant un doigt accusateur sur Draco, IL DOIT PAYER POUR CE QU IL A FAIT A MA SUSAN ! »

Le petit homme se leva et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt quatre aurors emmenèrent Mrs Bones qui se démenait et Pansy Parkinson, qui jetait des regards haineux à Draco et Harry.

Après les avoir regardées se faire emmener, Harry se retourna de nouveau vers le jury :

« Je pense que vous pouvez maintenant procéder au vote », fit-il de sa voix glaciale, imperturbable.

Le petit homme en violet hocha la tête :

« Nous allons nous retirer un moment afin de visionner le souvenir que Mr Potter nous a apporté. Nous rendrons notre verdict immédiatement après. »

Les membres se retirèrent un à un dans un silence de mort. Draco était blanc comme un linge et son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Les cinq minutes que durèrent l'absence du jury furent les cinq minutes les plus longues de sa vie. Les images du jour où il avait reçu la marque tournaient dans son esprit. Il revoyait les séances de torture habituelles de chaque réunions, il revoyait le visage terrifiant de voldemort, il se souvenait de la douleur du marquage alors qu'on lui tenait le bras tendu de force, l'annonce de sa mission, la protestation de sa mère immédiatement et violament réprimée par le mage noir...

Puis le jury revint avec un air grave et des visages à l'expression angoissée, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement après avoir vu ces atrocités. Le petit homme qui avait reprit la présidence, prit la feuille des chefs d'accusation dans sa main qui tremblait légèrement et lu :

« - Que ceux qui déclarent Draco Lucius Malfoy coupable pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne d'Albus Dumbledore lève la main. »

Plusieurs mains se levèrent.

« - Non coupable ? », interrogea alors le petit homme.

De nombreuses mains se levèrent, plus de la moitié.

« - Draco Malfoy est donc déclaré non coupable pour le premier chef d'accusation », annonça-t-il en frappant avec un petit maillet sur la table de la présidence.

« - Deuxième chef d'accusation : Draco Malfoy est soupçonné de mangemorat par le fait qu'il porte la marque des ténèbres. Que ceux qui le déclarent coupable lèvent la main ! »

Cette fois ci seulement deux mains se levèrent. Draco gardait ses propres mains crispées sur ses accoudoirs et il ne respirait plus depuis une bonne minute déjà.

« - Non coupable ? »

Encore une fois, plus de la moitié des mains se levèrent en sa faveur.

« - Draco Lucius Malfoy est donc déclaré non coupable de mangemorat ! Troisième et dernier chef d'accusation, enchaina le petit homme, complicité dans une attaque contre le château de Poudlard. Qui le désigne coupable ? »

Beaucoup de mains se levèrent d'après Draco. Il essayait malgré tout de garder un visage impassible, mais il enfonçait ses ongles dans les accoudoirs et serra les dents tellement fort, qu'il s'en fit mal à la mâchoire.

« - Non coupable ? »

Le nombre de mains qui se levèrent semblait supérieur, et le petit homme en violet déclara solennellement :

« - Pour le troisième chef d'accusation, Draco Lucius Malfoy est donc déclaré… non coupable ! Je déclare Draco Lucius Malfoy innocent et à partir de ce jours toutes les charges pesants contre lui sont abandonnées, cela stipule également que tout ses biens doivent lui être restitués aisni que l'accès à son compte débloqué », il ponctua son annonce par un coup de maillet.

« La séance est levée, nous reprenons dans une demi heure pour le procès de Severus Rogue. »

Les chaînes autour de ses poignets retombèrent sur les cotés des accoudoirs dans un cliquetis macabre. Draco n'en revenait pas. Il avait comprit au fut et à mesure du procès qu'il ne se fichait finalement pas tant que ça aller en prison. Non, il aimait trop son indépendance pour ça. Mais sans Potter, il aurait eu droit à l'emprisonnement à perpétuité… Peut-être même au baisé du détraqueur...

Les mains tremblantes, il se leva à son tour légèrement chancelant. A présent il se sentait énervé, soulagé et honteux à la fois. Enervé parce que c'était Harry qui était venu à son secours, soulagé parce qu'il était innocenté, qu'on allait lui rendre son argent et qu'il allait pouvoir reprendre une vie normale et enfin honteux parce qu'il savait que sans le Survivant, il serait actuellement sur le chemin de la prison entouré de détraqueurs.

Il n'avait pas bougé depuis l'annonce du verdict. Il promena un regard circulaire dans la salle et s'aperçu soudain que Potter n'était plus à coté de lui.

« - Oh putain le con », murmura Draco énervé.

Il se précipita vers la sortie où il venait d'apercevoir une touffe de cheveux bruns passer par la porte.

Il le rattrapa néanmoins facilement dans le couloir.

« POTTER ! » l'appela-t-il.

Harry se retourna, offrant son magnifique visage totalement fermé à Draco. Ce dernier fut déstabilisé par ce regard inexpressif. Une impression de déjà vu le prit aux tripes, accentuant son malaise.

Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Harry brisa le silence :

« - Si tu n'as rien à dire laisse moi partir Malfoy, je dois aller voir ton parrain avant le début de son procès », dit-il froidement.

Draco resta pétrifié devant tant de désintérêt. Potter si virulent si passionné à son procès était maintenant si froid et si distant que sa gorge se serra.

Comme il ne disait toujours rien, Harry fit volte face et s'éloigna.

Alors le cœur de Draco parla pour lui :

« Pourquoi », fit-il d'une voix faible.

Harry ne l'entendit pas.

« Pourquoi Harry ! », fit il plus fort.

Le Survivant s'arrêta et se retourna :

« - Pourquoi quoi ? »

« - Pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec moi ! Pourquoi tu viens me défendre, me sauver la vie et pourquoi tu ne peux pas être un minimum gentil après ça, pourquoi putain ! »

« - Tu as sauvé Hermione de la mort Draco et tu t'es battu avec l'Ordre du Phénix, ce n'était pas juste que tu sois enfermé après ça, c'est tout, » répondit Harry froidement.

Draco resta pétrifié par cette réponse et Harry en profita pour s'éloigner de nouveau.

« - Non mais quel CON ! PUTAIN D'ABRUTIT ! », cria soudain Draco les poings serrés, ne retenant plus sa colère grondante.

En un instant Harry fondit sur lui et le plaqua au mur une main sur la gorge :

« - Attention à ce que tu dis Draco », fit il menaçant.

Mais Draco malgré ce regard impressionnant ne plia pas :

« - Tu n'es qu'un connard Potter et tu le sais très bien ! »

Les yeux du Survivant s'écarquillèrent et à ce moment il redevint le Harry que Draco connaissait, le Harry Potter avec lequel il se battait verbalement à Poudlard, le Harry de Gryffondor, qui laissait son cœur parler avant tout :

« - Mais qu'est ce que tu attends de moi à la fin Draco ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse !», cria-il à son tour.

De nouveau une sensation de déjà vu prit Draco aux tripes, alors il arrêta de réfléchir et attrapa fermement la nuque d'Harry pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes en se collant contre son corps.

Mon dieu que ça lui avait manqué, cette sensation de chaleur dans ton son corps, ces décharges électriques qui se diffusaient partout, la peau d'Harry brulante sous ses doigts. Il força l'entrée de la bouche d'Harry, cherchant frénétiquement la langue qui lui avait tellement manquée et les sensations dont il rêvait presque chaque nuit depuis deux ans. Soudain il sentit Harry le coller au mur et reprendre le contrôle du baiser avec plus de force, comme la première fois. De nouveau il se faisait dominer par le corps d'Harry contre lui et en lui, et de nouveau il adorait ça.

Harry fit glisser une de ses mains jusqu'aux reins de Draco et l'autre sur sa nuque pour les rapprocher encore un peu, comme la première fois. Comme si ses mains étaient à leurs places, comme si elles devaient être là.

A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent. Draco posa ses deux mains sur le torse d'Harry qui le regardait avec intensité :

« Ca Harry, c'est ça que je veux de toi…», fit-il dans un souffle.

Harry le regarda longuement et ses mains reprirent lentement leurs places le long de son corps, caressant doucement le corps de Draco sur leurs passages. Il regardait Draco, cherchant quelque chose au fond de ses yeux, de son regard. Sa main droite se tendit lentement de nouveau vers le blond, comme pour lui caresser la joue... Mais la magie de cet instant fut soudainement brisée.

« Harry ? », les interrompit une voix.

Draco et Harry sursautèrent et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers celui qui les avait interrompus. C'était Dean, qui regardait avec un air curieux les mains de Draco encore posées sur le torse d'Harry. Celui-ci fit rapidement un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de Draco.

« Ne me dite pas que vous vous battez encore après toute ces années ! », fit Dean avec un air scandalisé.

Le visage d'Harry se détendit imperceptiblement, voyant que son amant prenait ce geste pour autre chose que ce qu'il était réellement.

A ce moment précis, Draco haït Dean de toutes ses forces. Il aurait tellement voulu que cet abrutit se rende compte qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Harry et lui, qu'il lui fasse une crise de jalousie et le largue parce qu'il le trompait avec un autre. Mais naturellement rien ne se passait comme il le voulait.

« - Ils vont bientôt commencer le procès de Rogue, Harry, je croyais que tu voulais le voir avant, comme tu n'es pas venu, je suis partis te chercher », continua Dean.

« - J'y vais tout de suite, répondit Harry d'une voix neutre, j'avais quelque chose à régler avec Malfoy avant. »

Puis de nouveau, comme si rien ne s'était passé, Harry laissa un Draco amer derrière lui, sans un regard en arrière.

« On se reverra Potter ! » lui cria Draco alors qu'il s'éloignait à grandes enjambées accompagné de Dean, lui brisant le cœur une seconde fois, faisant ressurgir de l'espoir et le laissant avec une sensation de manque déjà grandissant…

« Tu fuis encore Harry…», murmura Draco la voix brisée.

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Ahh je suis affreuse de vous laisser là-dessus, je sais je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ^^_

_Bon le chapitre étant déjà assez long (enfin par rapport à ceux que je fais d'habitude), je me suis abstenue de rajouter le procès de Rogue, c'était inutile et superflu. J'en parlerai un peu, pour ceux où celles que ça intéresse dans le prochain chapitre (qui entre nous s'intitulera __**Explications et résolutions**__) ;)_

_Voilà, voilà, tout le monde est content : l'auteur parce qu'elle a posté (presque) dans les temps et qu'elle fait encore mariner ses lecteurs et les lecteurs parce qu'ils ont eu leur double ration ^^ _

_Ce chapitre mérite-t-il une review ? Un petit mot pour encourager votre auteur ou pour laisser libre cour à votre haine contre ses fins insupportables et parce qu'elle en fait baver à ce pauvre Draco :p ?_


	7. Explication et résolutions

**Reviens moi...**

**Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les renvois donc à leur réelle propriétaire, notre chère J.K.R.**

résumé du chapitre précédent : après avoir été innocenté grâce à l'intervention d'Harry, Draco arrive à le rattrapper avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Ils parlent un court moment et Draco finit par embrasser Harry qui répond au baiser. Draco avoue à Harry qu'il veut une relation avec lui, mais il sont interropu par Dean, qui ne voyant pas Harry revenir est parti le chercher. Heureseument pour Harry, Dean prend les gestes ambigus de Draco pour une énième bataille entre Harry et le blond. Immédiatement après, Harry laisse Draco seul et sans un regard en arrière pour lui...

_Bienvenue aux nouveau/elles lecteur/trice ! En espérant que vous aimerez ^^_

_Je me répète, mais oui je vais encore remercier les mêmes : **maud18**, **Sahada**, **Lady Sanginae Obscurae**, **Cleo McPhee et Sati-san, **pour leur reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir. Désolée pour ce pauvre Draco, décidément je lui en fait trop baver, je sais, je sais... Mais comme dirait je ne sais plus qui : les bonnes choses ont une fin, et les mauvaises aussi ! Bref je cesse mes élucubrations et je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère va en faire réagir quelques un(es) ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Explications et changements**

_**Gazette du sorcier**_

_Informations exclusives_

_Deux Héros enfin innocentés_

_Hier on eut lieu les procès de Severus Rogue et de son filleul Draco Malfoy. Ces deux ex-partisans du seigneur des ténèbres ont été acquittés et blanchis de toutes les charges qui pesaient contre eux. _

_Il nous a été rapporté de source sûre que le Survivant lui-même est intervenu lors les deux procès. Un membre du magenmagot qui a souhaité resté anonyme nous a même confirmé que « sans l'intervention de Mr Potter, ces deux accusés étaient bons pour Azkaban ou le baiser du détraqueur ». _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, il semble que Severus Rogue ai été espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix (groupe actif créé par Albus Dumbledore lors de la première guerre afin de lutter contre la tyrannie du lord noir). Harry Potter a présenté des preuves irréfutables que Severus Rogue avait tué Albus Dumbledore déjà mourant en agissant selon son ordre et un plan très précis calculé et prévu à l'avance. C'est en effet sur la demande de Dumbledore que Severus l'a tué, afin d'épargner la jeune âme de Draco Malfoy d'un crime aussi atroce que le meurtre. Quelques membres de l'Ordre du phénix ont également témoignés lors du procès de Severus Rogue en confirmant qu'il avait été en contact avec eux pendant ces trois dernières années et que c'est irréfutablement grâce à toutes les informations qu'il leur transmettait au péril de sa vie, qu'ils ont pu sauver la vie d'autant de sorciers et parfois même, de moldus. Severus Rogue qui a joué double jeu avec le seigneur des ténèbres et a réussit à survivre à tant d'année de « service », sans jamais se faire soupçonner a bien mérité d'être laissé en repos jusqu'au restant de ses jours. Il sera probablement décoré dans les jours qui suivent pour services rendu à la nation._

_Quant au procès de Draco Malfoy, il s'est révélé bien plus complexe. Mr Malfoy n'avait prévu aucune défense et sans l'intervention express du Survivant pour remettre les pendules à l'heure dans la salle d'audience, Draco Malfoy serait quelque part dans le ventre d'un détraqueur à l'heure qu'il est._

_Ce procès n'a été qu'une suite de découvertes et de rebondissements inattendus. Le magenmagot a été dérouté par un faux témoignage fomenté par la présidente du procès elle-même : Mrs Amélia Bones. Cette dernière a tout fait depuis l'annonce du procès de Draco Malfoy pour le discréditer le plus possible. Ce discrédit est arrivé à son paroxysme lors de son procès. Elle n'a pas laissé l'accusé placer un seul mot pour sa défense et se préparait à rendre le verdict après seulement vingt minutes de procès lorsque le Survivant a fait irruption dans la salle d'audience. Il a démonté un à un les arguments de Mrs Bones, a innocenté avec des preuves concrètes Draco Malfoy des charges qui pesaient contre lui. Il a également démontré que Mrs Bones n'était pas apte à diriger le procès car sa nièce Susan avait périt lors de l'attaque du château de Poudlard à laquelle Draco Malfoy était soupçonné de complicité. Enfin, il a prouvé que Pansy Parkinson, appelée pour un faux témoignage contre Draco Malfoy, avait inventé celui-ci de toutes pièces monnayant avec Mrs Bones une somme d'argent conséquente, une nouvelle identité et un nouveau départ en France. Draco Malfoy, à la suite de ces malentendus et des preuves concrètes de son innocence a donc été relaxé et sera lui aussi probablement récompensé avec les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour ses trois ans de lutte._

_Notre reporter Rita Skeeter a réussit à retrouver Draco Malfoy avant son procès et a obtenu de lui une petite interview. Voici donc de compte rendu exclusif de l'interview de Draco Malfoy, à quelques heures à peine de son procès._

_Draco Malfoy : un héros dans l'ombre._

_Nous arrivons dans un minuscule studio en dessous des toits, pourtant très bien entretenu. Le propriétaire des lieux est là, splendide et élégant comme à son habitude même dans ce décor simple et bon marché. Il nous accueille chez lui très humblement et s'excuse de sa piètre demeure, mais il ne peu hélas s'offrir plus, l'interdiction de travailler du ministère l'empêche de gagner de l'argent et il n'a mit de coté qu'une petite somme quand il était jeune, qui est bientôt épuisée. _

_Draco Malfoy a beaucoup changé depuis la guerre. Ses manières aristocratiques sont toujours présentes, il a le parlé limpide et beau, mais l'attitude hautaine, froide et mesquine qui ne quittait pas son visage il y a quelques années, l'a totalement déserté aujourd'hui. Après avoir renié ses parents et assisté à leur mort, il se révolte contre le lord noir et pour la première fois, un Malfoy participe à la lutte du coté de la lumière. Néanmoins, à la fin de la guerre, il est appelé à comparaitre devant un tribunal et accusé de traitrise._

_Aujourd'hui, à quelques heures à peine de l'heure fatidique, Draco Malfoy attend son procès avec calme et confiance. Il sait ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il n'a pas fait. C'est avec grand courage qu'il nous dit qu'il a confiance en la justice du ministère de la magie, bien que celui-ci l'ai ruiné, floué et traité comme un vulgaire traitre depuis la fin de la guerre. C'est presque un comble quand on sait que lors de son procès son juge de séance était complètement partial._

_Mais ce que Draco Malfoy ne nous avait pas dit, c'est qu'il n'avait fait appel à personne pour sa défense, dans son souci de justice et d'être puni pour ses crimes. Il y est allé seul, pleinement conscient et s'en est sorti seul, la tête haute, le courage de la guerre encore brûlant au fond de son être._

_Il nous avait confié avoir été terriblement marqué par cette guerre, d'où son besoin de solitude. _

_La perte des être chers est une chose dont il faut guérir seul, même si cela est difficile et douloureux. Cela Draco Malfoy l'a bien comprit. C'est pourquoi il s'est retiré seul dans cette mansarde, sans informer personne de l'endroit où il vivait. Il aime être seul, c'est son moyen à lui de se faire le bilan et d'avancer par la suite. _

_Draco Malfoy est donc un solitaire. A l'inverse d'Harry Potter, son sauveur du jour, lui reste dans l'ombre quand le Survivant est dans la lumière. _

_Même si grâce à l'intervention d'Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy est aujourd'hui sauf et libre, il ne doit cela qu'à lui même et à ce qu'il a fait. C'est pourquoi nous ne devons pas acclamer Harry Potter pour la justice qu'il a rendu, car ce n'était que son devoir, mais Draco Malfoy pour son courage, sa ténacité et sa confiance dans un ministère fourbe et contre lui. Je lèverai mon verre en votre honneur ce soir Draco Malfoy._

_Votre reporter, Rita Skeeter._

Harry Potter jeta le journal à travers la pièce.

« Putain de ramassis de conneries ! »

Il dévisagea le visage calme et charmeur de Malfoy sur les photos qui accompagnaient l'article, son attitude décontractée, sa class naturelle et la grâce de ses gestes. Le souvenir du jour précédent l'envahit soudain, les sensations folles ressenties auprès de lui, son cœur battant comme il n'avait jamais battu pour personne, et cette chaleur… Cette foutue chaleur rassurante et bienfaisante qui l'avait envahit à ses cotés puis délaissée dès il s'en était éloigné… A ce moment précis, il haït Draco Malfoy pour cette sensation douloureuse qui s'installait au fond de lui à l'évocation de ce souvenir…

« Merde ! », cria-t-il rageusement.

A l'entente de ce cri, Dean passa la tête dans le salon afin d'avoir une vision de son amant, échevelé, furieux, debout les mains crispées sur le bord de la cheminé et regardant bruler avec délectation dans l'âtre ce qui semblait être un journal.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda-t-il une fois que le pauvre journal eut purgé sa peine en brulant jusqu'au dernier coin de page.

« - Rien… », répondit sèchement le Survivant sans le regarder.

Dean n'insista pas. Cela faisait quelques temps maintenant qu'Harry n'était plus pareil avec lui. Ca avait commencé une semaine plus tôt, quand il avait apprit que Draco Malfoy allait être traduit en justice et depuis qu'il l'avait revu c'était encore pire. Il retrouvait le Harry tourmenté d'il y a dix mois, le Harry inaccessible, blessant et incernable.

Dean ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait derrière tout ça, mais il était persuadé que ça avait un rapport avec Draco Malfoy. Ce foutu Draco Malfoy qui pourrissait déjà la vie d'Harry quand ils étaient encore gamins et qui trouvait encore le moyen de la lui pourrir bien plus tard en lui rappelant sa présence.

Dean avait lu la Gazette ce matin avant Harry. Il savait ce qu'il y avait écrit dans l'article. Draco Malfoy était présenté par la vieille pie de Rita comme le nouveau héros du moment, un héros incompris, bafoué par le ministère mais qui reste dans l'ombre tout humble qu'il est. Tu parles ! Il reste dans l'ombre comme un serpent se cache dans sa tanière en attendant sa proie !

Dean sentait une menace grandissante en la personne de Draco Malfoy, mais ce qui était bizarre c'était qu'il ne sentait pas Harry menacé, comme il fallait s'y attendre, mais lui. Dean sentait Harry s'éloigner lentement de lui et il interprétait la présence menaçante de Draco Malfoy comme la raison de cet éloignement.

Un flash soudain s'imposa à son esprit, comme si son inconscient avait saisit quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore réussit à décoder. Il revoyait Harry et Draco dans le couloir menant à la salle d'audience. Sur le moment il avait interprété le geste de Draco comme s'ils se battaient. Mais maintenant qu'il revoyait ces images dans sa tête, les mains de Draco ne semblaient pas agrippées fermement à Harry dans un geste menaçant, mais simplement posées, légères, sur son torse. Les regards qu'ils se lançaient à ce moment là n'étaient pas des regards de haine ou de colère, mais des regards emplis de questionnements et d'espoirs… Se pouvait-il que… Non, c'était impossible, ils s'étaient toujours détestés… Harry avait disparu pendant trois ans et Draco était avec eux, rien n'avait pu se passer entre eux… Et puis Harry était avec lui maintenant, et Harry était quelqu'un de bien d'honnête, d'intègre…

Dean ne comprenait pas, mais il s'inquiétait. Il tenait énormément à Harry et l'aimait plus que tout. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Demain il irait parler avec Draco Malfoy.

Il finit de ranger la cuisine et monta se coucher. Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit les pas d'Harry dans l'escalier. Quelques minutes de plus et il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sentit Harry se glisser à coté de lui.

Quand ils avaient commencés à sortir ensemble, Harry dans sa possessivité passait toujours un bras autour de sa taille et ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre. Mais ce soir là, comme le soir précédent, le corps d'Harry resta loin de lui dans le lit. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait trouvé Harry, Dean eut froid…

* * *

Draco avait lu l'article de Rita le lendemain de son procès. Il avait essayé d'imaginer la réaction d'Harry s'il le lisait lui aussi, mais il n'avait pas réussit. Il s'était rendu compte que depuis que la menace de sa condamnation ne flottait plus au dessus de lui il avait l'impression de revivre. Mais bien sur sa renaissance n'était pas optimale… Il manquait toujours quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un… Harry… Toujours et encore Harry… Il lui manquait profondément… Et le simple fait de penser à lui provoquait une déchirure au niveau de son cœur, de son ventre et parler devenait difficile avec le chagrin qui le prenait à la gorge. Il était de plus en plus perdu et dérouté. Il ne comprenait pas les agissements d'Harry qui tantôt semblait aussi accro que lui, tantôt était froid comme un glaçon et se fichait éperdument de lui. Il ne savait plus lequel des Harry il devait prendre au sérieux, s'il devait prendre ça pour un encouragement ou si pour Harry ce n'était qu'un jeu…

S'il se fiait aux sentiments ressentis lors de leur deuxième baiser dans les couloirs du ministère, alors cela ne pouvait qu'être réciproque, il ne pouvait pas avoir ressentit tout cela tout seul… Et puis Harry avait répondu au baiser, avec force, comme s'il cherchait son oxygène en Draco lui aussi… Mais les sentiments étaient traîtres… Et Draco le savait…

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'obtenir une réponse claire et Draco devait s'y résoudre même si cela le terrifiait plus qu'autre chose. Il devait parler à Harry. Il devait avoir une conversation avec lui et lui demander de s'expliquer et d'éclairer ces points d'ombres qui assombrissaient aussi sa vie de jours en jours.

« - Putain regardes ce que tu as fait de moi Harry… », fit Draco pour lui-même.

Convaincu que sa décision était la bonne, il se prépara à partir voir Harry. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Dean Thomas, la main levé, près à frapper sur la porte.

Pendant un instant ils restèrent figés les yeux écarquillés d'horreur posés l'un sur l'autre. Puis Draco fut le premier à reprendre contenance et sa voix sarcastique qu'il avait laissée à Poudlard reprit immédiatement du service :

« - Thomas… »

« - Malfoy, fit Dean sur le même ton, tu allais quelque part peut-être ? »

« - Et ça ne te regarde en aucun cas... », rétorqua immédiatement le blond.

« - D'accord, moi qui pensait que ça pourrait bien se passer, soupira Dean faussement désolé, apparemment tu veux rester dans l'optique Gryffondor Serpentard, à ton aise Malfoy... »

« - Ecoute moi bien Thomas, commença Draco énervé, je me fou pas mal de ce que tu veux me dire et je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que d'échanger quelques sarcasmes avec toi, alors si tu veux bien dégager de devant ma porte, que je puisse me sortir ton visage hargneux de la vue avant que je ne vomisse par terre. »

« - Ridicule Malfoy, rétorqua Dean, tu te ramollis avec les années… »

« - Normal, je n'ai plus mon copain Potter pour m'entrainer... », répliqua Draco du tac au tac. Il ne se rendit compte de son erreur que lorsqu'il vit immédiatement le visage de Dean se transformer à l'évocation du nom d'Harry.

« - Justement Malfoy, fit Dean sur un ton grave, c'est à propos d'Harry que je suis venu te parler... »

Draco résistait de toutes ses forces à l'envie de foutre son poing dans la belle gueule de Dean et de lui hurler qu'il avait embrassé son mec et que cela classait la discussion, mais bien sûr, pensant à Harry, il se contenta d'agir comme l'ancien Draco Malfoy l'aurait fait.

« - Tu m'en vois ravi Thomas, reprit-il sur son ton sarcastique, il est vrai que j'en dois une belle à Potter parce qu'il m'a sauvé la mise au procès, mais là tu vois, même pour parler de mon sauveur personnel, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, alors pour la dernière fois Thomas, dégage avant que je ne t'en colle une. »

« - Ecoute Malfoy, soupira Dean avec lassitude, je vais faire ça vite et clairement pour que tu puisses aller t'occuper de ces choses si importantes et sortir de ma vie par la même occasion. »

Il marqua une courte pause, comme pour se donner la force d'engager les hostilités, puis reprit :

« - Je vous ai vu dans les couloirs du ministère Malfoy. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce que vous faisiez mais quand j'ai revu ces images dans ma tête, j'ai compris que j'avais mal interprété ce que j'avais vu... »

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de démentir.

« - Non ça n'a rie… »

« - Ne nie pas Malfoy, ça ne nous fera que perdre notre temps à tout les deux. Je sais ce que j'ai vu. »

A ces mots Draco perdit sa fausse expression de surprise et retrouva son regard haineux envers Dean. Commençant à être vraiment énervé par cette conversation qui n'avançait pas, il décida qu'il était temps de jouer carte sur table :

« - Très bien Thomas, qu'est ce que tu veux. »

Ce fut au tour de Dean de perdre patience, comme s'il avait contenu sa colère et sa rancoeur pendant longtemps, il éleva soudain la voix :

« - Je veux savoir qu'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire avec Harry, Malfoy ! Ca voulait dire quoi ces putains de gestes et ces putains de regards ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait bordel !!! »

« - Ca veut dire que j'ai des sentiments pour Harry, Thomas, et que je ne compte pas lacher l'affaire si facilement. Quand à ce que je lui ai fait comme tu dis, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. », répondit clairement Draco.

Dean s'énerva de plus belle à l'entente de ces mots :

« - Mais c'est pas vrai ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! », cria-t-il en poussant Draco à l'intérieur de son appartement et claquant la porte derrière lui. Il reprit avec plus de véhémence :

« - Non mais qu'est ce que tu crois ! T'es qu'un putain d'égoïste Malfoy merde ! Tu vois pas qu'Harry était bien juste avant que tu ne reparaisses dans sa vie ! Tu reviens et d'un coup et il n'est plus le même ! Il redeviens comme après la guerre ! Froid, distant, terrifiant parfois, solitaire et putain de renfermé ! Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fais Malfoy, mais tu le détruis !!! De plus en plus, de jours en jours tu le détruis ! Alors arrête putain, ne l'approche plus ! Plus jamais ! Laisse-nous tranquille merde ! », termina-t-il en hurlant presque.

Etrangement, Draco était calme quand il répondit, toute trace d'énervement avait déserté sa voix :

« - En vérité Dean, c'est toi le plus égoïste de nous deux. »

« - Mais qu'est ce que tu… », commença Dean, vite interrompu par Draco.

« - Oui Thomas, tu te rends compte que tu es entrain de perdre Harry et tu viens me gueuler que c'est ma faute et que je dois te laisser le champ libre jusqu'à ce que tu l'ai reconquis… »

« - Arrêtes Malfoy, c'est n'imp… », l'interrompit Dean comme choqué par les paroles de Draco.

« - Non justement ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, reprit Draco emplit d'une nouvelle colère, et il est hors de question tu m'entends ! Hors de question, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni dans un mois ou un an, que je laisse Harry tomber ! Je ne te promettrai jamais que j'arrêterai de l'attirer vers moi parce que je ne le peux pas ! J'ai des sentiments pour Harry d'accord, je te l'ai déjà dis ! Et je pense qu'Harry n'est pas en reste non plus de son coté ! Alors jusqu'à ce que j'ai approfondis clairement tout ça, je ne te promettrais rien Thomas ! Ni à toi, ni à personne d'autre ! Je partirais seulement si Harry me dis de le faire et encore il faudra qu'il ait de bonnes raisons ! »

« - Espèce de connard !!! Tu détruis tout ce que j'ai construis avec lui sans te préoccuper de ce que tu brises en route ! Et si c'était lui que tu brisais en route Malfoy hein ? Qu'est ce que tu ferais ? », recommença Dean hors de lui.

« - S'il va mal et qu'il ne t'en parle pas, alors ça veut dire qu'il pense à des choses qu'il ne peut pas te confier... Comme... Un autre homme par exemple... », l'acheva Draco de nouveau calme.

« - TRES BIEN MALFOY, TRES BIEN !, hurla Dean poussé à bout, mais même si tes foutues théories se révèlent vraies Malfoy, Harry tient à moi, quoi que tu dises, parce que ce n'est pas moi qui ai fais le premier pas vers lui, mais le contraire. Je ne l'ai forcé à rien, c'est lui qui a voulu commencer quelque chose avec moi, d'accord. Et pour l'instant JE sors avec Harry et je te préviens Malfoy, il est hors de question que cela s'arrête. Tu as des sentiments pour Harry, moi je l'aime, tu es loin de lui et moi je vis avec lui, tu ne peux pas lui parler et moi je lui susurre des mots doux à l'oreille le soir, tu ne peux pas le toucher et moi il me fait l'amour… Tu es bien loin de tout ça Malfoy… Et tu resteras loin de tout ça… Pour le moment Harry est avec moi ! »

« - _Pour le moment_ Thomas… _Pour le moment_… », fit Draco jouant avec les mots.

Dean ne put retenir sa main qui partie claquer bruyamment contre la joue de Draco.

« - Tu n'es qu'un connard Malfoy, fit Dean avec dégoût, un vrai connard… »

Draco porta sa main à sa joue rougie et parla comme pour lui-même, le regard assombrit par les souvenirs :

« - Tiens, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… »

« - Finalement tu n'as pas changé depuis Poudlard, reprit Dean avec plus encore de dégoût dans la voix, toujours à foutre la merde partout où tu peux sans te préoccuper des conséquences de tes actes… »

Cette fois-ci ce fut le poing de Draco qui partit sans prévenir.

Il attrapa Dean encore sonné par le coup, par le col et approcha leurs visages, sa voix se fit polaire quand il parla :

« - Je t'interdis de me juger Thomas, tu m'entends ! Tu ne sais rien de ma vie ni a Poudlard, ni après, tu ne sais rien de rien ! Alors la ferme, enfoiré, la ferme ! », acheva t il avec hargne en lâchant violemment Dean.

Dean porta sa main à sa pommette, et regarda longuement Draco sans parler.

Ce fut de nouveau Draco qui brisa le silence.

« - Bien, je pense qu'on s'est tout dit Thomas, ni toi, ni moi ne lâcheront quoi que ce soit. Il vaudrait mieux que tu te casses maintenant avant que ça dégénère… »

« - Comme tu voudras Malfoy, mais saches que je ne te laisserai pas approcher Harry tant que je serai avec lui ! », cracha Dean avec haine.

« - A ton aise Thomas, mais Harry ne me résistera pas longtemps… »

Bien plus énervé et dérouté qu'auparavant, Dean lança un dernier regard haineux à Malfoy et partit en claquant la porte. Il se contint jusqu'à la sortie de l'appartement de Draco avant d'exploser au dehors :

« PUTAINNNN ! »

Ce connard allait tout faire foirer entre Harry et lui. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire maintenant c'était d'empêcher Harry de voir Malfoy le plus longtemps possible. Que pouvait-il faire contre Draco Malfoy... Même si ça le tuait de l'avouer, Malfoy était bien plus beau que lui et aparemment Harry était déjà tombé un peu sous son charme au vu de ses réactions depuis qu'il l'avait revu... Le cœur de Dean se brisa. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre Harry. Pas avec tout ce qu'ils s'était passé entre eux, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite...

Non, il ne perdrait pas Harry et surtout pas pour le laisser entre les griffes de Malfoy... Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Fort de sa nouvelle résolution, Dean rentra à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Harry, une nouvelle volonté guidant ses pas parmi le néant qui habitait son esprit...

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Je sens que ce chapitre va suciter vos réactions :p gniark gniark_

_Aller, je vous dis à dans une semaine pour le suivant qui s'intitulera **Fête et aveux.** (va y avoir du sport je vous préviens :p) Je pense séparer le chapitre en deux partie, comme pour le 5, parce qu'il va se révéler assez long... ^^ _


	8. Fête et aveux partie 1

**Reviens moi...**

**Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les renvois donc à leur réelle propriétaire, notre chère J.K.R.**

résumé du chapitre précédent : Harry change brutalement après le procès de Draco. Il devient plus renfermé, plus froid, plus distant. Dean s'inquiète de ces changements et finit par faire le lien entre la réapparition de Draco Malfoy dans la vie d'Harry et le changement soudain de comportement de celui-ci. Il décide d'aller rendre visite à Draco pour obtenir des explications. La discussion se fait violente, pleine de colère et de rancoeur. Dean apprend que Draco a des sentiments pour Harry et se rend compte qu'Harry n'est peut-être pas insensible au blond non plus. Refusant de le perdre de cette façon, il se fait la promesse d'empêcher coûte que coûte Draco de revoir Harry.

_Voilà le chapitre 7 faisant office de "préparation" dirons-nous, au chapitre 8, où les choses vont sérieusement commencer à bouger ^^_

_Merci à mes revieweuses habituelles (nul besoin de les nommer de nouveau, elles se reconnaitront ;)) Merci également aux nouveaux lecteurs/trice et donc nouveau revieweurs/euses et à leur inspiration pour des reviews plus qu'encourageantes, qui m'aident à trouver la motivation d'écrire la suite de cette fiction ^^_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture..._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Fête et aveux (partie 1)**

**1 mois plus tard**

Draco avait sous estimé Dean. Depuis leur discussion houleuse, il y a maintenant un mois de ça, Draco avait tout fait pour voir Harry de nouveau et toutes ses tentatives s'étaient soldées par des échecs cuisants…

Comprenant qu'il n'y arriverait jamais seul, en dernier recours, il avait fait appel à Hermione, avec qui il avait gardé de bon contact. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour approcher Harry. Il ne pouvait plus s'en sortir tout seul et ce foutu secret commençait à lui peser sur la conscience, même s'il détestait se l'avouer. Il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, il avait besoin de conseils et de quelqu'un qui sache le raisonner et lui dire si ses impressions n'étaient pas sans fondements.

Draco devait rencontrer Hermione cet après midi même, chez Florian Fortarôme.

Lentement, il se prépara. Curieusement, il se sentait stressé. C'était la première fois qu'il allait se confier à quelqu'un...

Et si Hermione le désapprouvait complètement ?

C'était toutefois grandement possible, puisque Draco empiétait directement sur le territoire de Dean. Mais cependant, Draco possédait un argument non négligeable : la réciproque de ses sentiments. Si Harry ressentait la même chose que lui, ou tout du moins une attirance forte, alors il n'avait rien à faire avec Dean, et Draco était sûr (ou presque) qu'Hermione l'approuverait sur ce point. Mais néanmoins, cela ne lui diminuait que légèrement son appréhension à la confidence.

Draco avait peur de ne pas trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour la première fois de sa vie ; et il se fit la remarque amère à lui-même, que c'était aussi certainement la première fois qu'il envisageait de confier quelque chose de personnel et vrai à quelqu'un…

Draco quitta son appartement dans un état second et marcha lentement jusqu'au glacier.

Les gens se retournaient sur son passage, mais il en avait prit l'habitude et les ignoraient.

Depuis l'article de Rita Skeeter, la communauté sorcière aussi crédule qu'elle soit, avait prit au mot tout ce qui y avait été écrit. Draco recevait donc des regards emplis d'admiration profonde.

« Complètement pathétique », pensa-t-il.

Il arriva finalement devant le glacier, il était légèrement en avance. Il s'assit dans un coin tranquille, un peu abrité du regard des passants.

Hermione arriva peu de temps après, presque au pas de course :

« - J'ai cru comprendre que c'était urgent et important d'après le ton de ta lettre… Mais également du genre top secret, alors ne me fait pas attendre plus je t'en pris et racontes moi tout !», débita Hermione d'une traite en guise de bonjour.

Draco rit doucement.

« - Quel empressement Hermione, on ne prend même plus le temps de saluer son vieux camarade ? », plaisanta-t-il.

« - Camarade qui va se retrouver six pieds sous terre, s'il continue à plaisanter bêtement alors que j'ai annulé mes trois RDV de l'après midi pour venir l'entendre me raconter ses états d'âmes ! », fit Hermione faussement menaçante.

A cette remarque, tout le sérieux de Draco revint immédiatement. Hermione, se rendit compte que Draco n'avait pas prit sa phrase comme il le devait le rassura :

« - Hey Draco, ne fait pas cette tête, je plaisantais aussi », lui dit-elle doucement.

Il acquiesça simplement, le visage triste.

« - Et si tu me racontais ce pourquoi tu m'as fait venir Draco », reprit Hermione avec sa voix douce.

« - Je… En fait… Je ne sais pas du tout par où commencer…, fit-il hésitant, je crois que c'est parce que je ne sais pas vraiment quand ça a commencé au final… »

« - Ok, le coupa gentiment Hermione, mais j'ai besoin d'un indice là, de quoi tu parles ? »

« - Plutôt de _qui_ Hermione… de _qui _je parle… »

« - Très bien, alors de _qui_ tu parles ? »

C'est à ce moment là, que Draco se rendit compte que ceux qui disaient que la vérité était la plus dure à dire avaient entièrement raison.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Draco se jeta à l'eau.

« - D'Harry… »

« - Tiens tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? », fit Hermione surprise.

« - Si tu savais Mione… », désespéra Draco.

« - Oui, et tu as intérêt à tout me raconter Draco !», fit elle interloquée en fronçant les sourcils.

« - OK, ok mais il ne faut pas que tu m'interrompes sinon je ne vais jamais y arriver… »

« - Promis. Vas-y je t'écoute. »

« - Ok…, Putain de merde c'est vraiment pas facile… Bon alors hum… Voila. On a toujours entretenu une relation un peu bizarre avec Harry, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Au commencement ce n'était que de la haine, parce qu'il m'avait humilié en refusant mon amitié et puis au fil du temps ça c'est mué en diverse choses : jalousie, envie, intérêt, obsession parfois et j'en passe. Bref, il y a trois ans, quand il a disparu soudainement sans laisser de trace et sans donner de nouvelle, j'ai été vraiment déçut. Peut-être triste aussi... Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je me croyais un statut de privilégié sans ses relations en tant que meilleur ennemi, je pensais peut-être avoir une sorte d'au revoir décent avant qu'il ne s'en aille pour je ne savais où, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir manquer quelque chose avec lui… »

Draco s'interrompit un instant et un rictus de dédain pour lui-même, apparu sur ses lèvres. Puis il continua :

« - Au cours de ma première année à l'Ordre du Phénix, je laissais trainer mes oreilles un peu partout en passant inaperçu, parce qu'on ne me disait rien et que j'ai toujours aimé être au courant de tout. J'ai entendus à maintes reprises des bribes de conversations à droite à gauche, toutes parlant de la même chose : la mission de Potter. La mission de Potter par ci, la mission de Potter par là, cette foutue mission hyper importante dont je n'avais absolument aucune idée et qui pouvait, sois disant, déterminer la fin de la guerre en notre faveur s'il la réussissait.

Il marqua une courte pause de nouveau, afin de remettre ses idées en places pour ne pas se laisser emporter sur des sujets qui n'en valaient pas la peine. Une boule de stress se forma dans son ventre alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de l'histoire de la cabane hurlante.

« - Pendant une foutue année entière, j'ai été obsédé par Potter et sa foutue mission. Mon cœur battait dès que quelqu'un prononçait son prénom, je faisais des rêves étranges de lui la nuit, Harry était partout, tout le temps autour de moi. J'avais l'impression de le voir parfois quand je voyais quelqu'un avec des cheveux trop noirs, ou trop ébouriffés... Un éclat vert à gauche et je croyais voir ses yeux… »

Il se perdit dans ses souvenirs un court instant.

« - Puis vint le jour de la bataille de Godric's Hollow, continua-t-il, le jour où mon parrain est arrivé complètement à l'ouest au QG en nous annonçant qu'une attaque allait avoir lieu et qu'il avait revu Potter. J'ai parlé un peu avec lui à la fin de la réunion, je ne sais plus exactement ce qu'il m'avait dit ou ce que j'avais réussis à déduire de ce qu'il m'avait dit, toujours est-il que j'ai compris qu'Harry lui avait confié une mission pendant la bataille et qu'il devait aller lui rendre des comptes après. »

Il releva ses yeux fixés jusqu'à présent sur ses mains et les planta dans ceux d'Hermione.

« - Je me suis battu comme un forcené ce jour là, Hemrione. Je n'avais qu'une seule pensée en tête : le moment où la bataille se finirait et où je pourrai enfin suivre mon parrain et voir Harry. Ce soir là j'ai faillit mourir Hermione, mais au dernier instant j'ai réussi à éviter le sort de Voldemort. Tu sais ce qui m'a fait bouger au dernier moment ? »

Hermione fit non de la tête, complètement absorbée par le récit de Draco.

« - Une image d'Harry qui s'était imposée dans mon esprit... J'ai vaguement entendu quelqu'un hurler de rentrer au QG et j'ai transplané dans une sorte d'état second jusqu'à Poudlard. Je devais voir Harry. Je ne savais pas pourquoi à ce moment là j'avais autant envie de le voir, mais j'en avais besoin… Alors quand mon parrain est parti je l'ai suivit. Il est rentré dans la cabane hurlante par un passage sous le saule cogneur. J'ai attendu un peu et puis je suis entré à mon tour. J'ai entraperçu la fin de leur conversation, puis j'ai attendu que mon parrain s'en aille… C'était la première fois que je le voyais si soumis, si faible devant quelqu'un et le comble c'est que ce quelqu'un était Harry… Puis je suis entré à mon tour dans la pièce. Mais il m'avait entendu. Il savait que j'étais là. Il a lu dans mon esprit, il était menaçant, terrifiant à la fois de colère et de tristesse, il était à deux doigts de m'étrangler et puis soudain, sans prévenir… il… il m'a… »

Hermione était pendue à ses lèvres, elle lui lança un regard empressé, l'enjoignant de toute sa puissance visuelle à continuer. Draco finit par s'exécuter dans un souffle :

« - Il m'a embrassé… »

« - QUOI ! »

Draco ferma les yeux, mais Hermione lui secoua l'épaule :

« - Comment ça il t'a embrassé ?! Non mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries Draco !, cria-t-elle.

« - Pitié Hermione, soupira Draco, si tu ne me crois pas maintenant alors tu ne croiras jamais ce que je te raconterai ensuite ! Non, ce ne sont pas des conneries et oui il m'a embrassé. »

« - Embrassé ? », répéta bêtement Hermione.

« - Oui, embrassé quoi, merde ! Tu veux pas que je te fasse un dessin non plus ! », s'exaspéra Draco.

Hermione était complètement ébahie.

« - Oh merde alors… »

« - Ouais comme tu dis… », marmonna Draco.

« - Et alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ! », le pressa de nouveau Hermione, le choc de la nouvelle passé.

« - Bah alors je me suis rendu compte que j'adorais ça et que je ne voulais plus que ça s'arrête, mais Harry m'a repoussé et il s'est barré vite fait avec son putain d'air fermé à la con en me disant de l'oublier. Il m'a laissé en larme à genoux sur le parquet lui criant de revenir, parce que je venais de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas de l'obsession pour un ennemi que je ressentais. C'était bien plus fort que ça... Je venais de me rendre compte que j'avais des sentiments pour une personne qui me fascinait… Des sentiments pour lui...»

« - Oh bordel de merde Draco… », fit Hermione complètement assommée.

« - Je te le fais pas dire… Bref j'en ai chié pendant une année à essayer de l'oublier, mais peine perdue, ce con me restait dans l'esprit en permanence et ces foutus sentiments avec… », fit Draco amer.

« - Puis le jour de la bataille finale est arrivé. Il ma sauvé la vie, puis il a tué Voldemort et on s'est longtemps regardé quand tout le monde venait le féliciter… Là j'ai cru capter de l'inquiétude dans son regard, juste avant qu'il ne le pose sur le corps de Ginny et qu'il ne m'oublie complètement… »

Hermione attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne sans l'interrompre.

« - Pendant les dix mois de sa dépression je me suis tenu à carreau, pensant qu'il avait d'autre chat à fouetter que s'occuper de mes sentiments, je voulais pas lui mettre ça sur le dos immédiatement après la mort de Ginny… Et puis deux jours avant mon procès je lis la Gazette et là je tombe sur un article qui le montre en compagnie de Dean… Je te passe les détails de la déprime, mais t'aurais vu ma gueule, c'était assez affreux… »

Hermione eut une expression compatissante sur le visage et d'un signe de tête, invita Draco à continuer.

« - Ensuite le jour de mon procès, ce débile débarque et me sauve la mise en me hissant au rang de héros dans son discours, puis il se barre en quatrième vitesse immédiatement le procès terminé. Mais j'ai réussi à le rattraper et là… Je me suis retrouvé de nouveau face à ce foutu glaçon… Il m'a parlé comme à une sous merde et ça a été plus fort que moi, je l'ai traité de tous les noms et il m'a de nouveau étranglé, comme dans la cabane hurlante. Il m'a demandé qu'est ce que je voulais de lui, là j'ai eu un foutu flash et sans réfléchir je l'ai embrassé... »

Hermione crispa les poings sur la table.

« - Mais le pire c'est qu'il ne m'a pas repoussé, enchaina Draco rapidement sous le regard lourd de reproche d'Hermione, loin de là même ! »

« - Tu … Tu veux dire qu'il a répondu à ton baisé ? »

« - Plutôt oui ! »

« - C'est pas vrai… », fit Hermione complètement dépassée.

« - Quand enfin on a arrêté de s'embrasser, il semblait… Différent, comme si tout à coup il acceptait. Alors je lui ai dit que je le voulais lui et il ne m'a toujours pas repoussé… Il semblait réfléchir… Et je suis putain de sûr que ça aurait aboutit à quelque chose si ce con de Dean n'avait pas débarqué… Je ne te dis pas comme j'ai eu envie de le tuer à ce moment là… »

« - Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? », demanda de nouveau Hermione.

« - Rien… Dean a interprété nos gestes comme si on se battait et Harry est redevenu Mister glaçon et s'est encore barré sans explications… »

« - Alors là je n'y comprends rien… », dit Hermione en secouant la tête de droite a gauche.

« - Bah t'es pas la seule… Mais c'est pas finit malheureusement… Ma vie serait peut-être un peu moins chaotique maintenant si deux jours plus tard j'avais pas reçu une petite visite pas très amicale de Dean Thomas en personne… »

« - Oh putain ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dis ? »

« - Il m'a hurlé dessus comme quoi j'avais fait quelque chose à Harry parce que depuis que je l'avais revu il n'était plus pareil, il m'a dit que depuis qu'Harry réentendait parlé de moi il redevenait le Harry d'après la guerre, il m'a dit qu'il avait l'impression de le perdre, puis il m'a ordonné de pas rester en travers de sa route avec Harry… Tu rajoutes quelques insultes, une claque et la promesse qu'il allait tout faire pour m'empêcher de le revoir et tu as un bilan parfait de cette charmante conversation… », répondit Draco amer.

« - Et qu'est ce que tu lui as dis toi ? »

« - La vérité… Que j'avais des sentiments pour Harry et que j'avais l'impression que c'était réciproque, que je ne lâcherai rien tant que je n'aurai pas confirmation ou infirmation par Harry lui-même. », répliqua Draco décidé.

« - Au moins c'est clair, soupira Hermione, et depuis ça ? »

« - Ca fait un mois que j'ai eu cette conversation avec Dean… Et ça fait aussi un mois que j'essais par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables de revoir Harry pour lui parler et que ce connard de Dean excelle dans sa promesse… »

« - Et... Qu'est ce que je viens faire la dedans moi ? », avança prudamment Hermione, plus si assurée que ça de vouloir connaître la réponse.

« - Tu es mon dernier recours Hermione… Il faut que tu m'arranges un moment seul avec Harry, que je puisse lui parler, mettre les choses au clair et avancer avec… Ou sans lui si c'est possible… », ajouta-il sombrement.

« - Mais Draco, Harry sors avec Dean pour l'instant et je n'ai pas envie de foutre la merde entre eux en te rajoutant au tableau ! », protesta Hermione.

« - Mais nom de dieu Hermione, si Harry a des sentiments pour moi alors il n'a rien à foutre avec Dean ! », s'emporta Draco.

« - Mais ça tu ne le sais pas Draco… », répliqua Hermione.

« - Oui, je ne le sais pas pour le moment, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de lui parler, implora Draco, mais tant que cet enfoiré de Thomas est dans les parages je ne peux rien faire… »

Hermione garda le silence. Draco tenta le tout pour le tout :

« - Comprends moi Hermione, je pense que je suis amoureux d'Harry… Et si ça continue comme ça je vais devenir fou amoureux, mais dans le mauvais sens du terme… Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi ! Pourquoi il joue au yoyo avec moi, pourquoi il m'embrasse avec tant de passion et qu'il me rejette aussi durement après, pourquoi il ne se laisse pas aller à ses sentiments s'il en a… Je veux comprendre Hermione … Et savoir… Je te jure que je vais devenir taré sinon… », termina Draco la voix brisée.

« - J'avoue qu'avec ce que tu me racontes, je ne comprends pas Harry non plus… S'il ne ressent rien pour toi, alors pourquoi t'a-t-il embrassé le jour du procès…Mais s'il a vraiment des sentiments pour toi, alors pourquoi te traite-il de cette manière et continu à te rejeter… Et puis Dean dans tout ça ? »

« - Ne me pose surtout pas ces questions c'est justement celles sur lesquelles je me casse la tête depuis trop longtemps… »

« - Tu …, commença Hermione hésitante, tu ne veux pas que j'en parle un peu avec Harry ? »

Draco soupira :

« - Hermione, tu connais bien Harry et tu sais qu'il n'acceptera jamais de parler avec toi ! Déjà qu'il n'accepte pas de se parler à lui-même pour réfléchir à son foutu comportement avec moi ! Non, je suis le seul qui le mettra au pied du mur et le fera s'expliquer… Et merlin sais que je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'explique devant quelqu'un d'autre que moi… »

Hermione soupira à son tour, désemparée.

« - Je ne sais pas quoi faire Draco… »

Draco se tu. Il savait qu'il devait lui laisser le temps de peser le pour le contre, les intérêts de son ami et réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, avant qu'elle ne prenne une décision. Il attendit donc, qu'Hermione perde son air soucieux et concentré.

Cinq minutes plus tard Hermione le regarda dans les yeux avec un air décidé :

« - Je pense qu'Harry te doit des explications Draco. Sur ce point là tu n'as pas tord. Je vais me débrouiller pour que tu puisses le voir sans que Dean n'interfère. Je te contacterai dans une semaine. Prends ton mal en patience Draco », ajouta t elle avec un air désolée.

« - Ca fait trois ans que je poireaute, une semaine de plus, une semaine de moins… Je suis plus à ça près… », plaisanta-t-il avec un air qui se voulait détaché.

Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue et lui serra le bras dans un geste compatissant, puis elle s'en alla, laissant Draco plein d'espoir retourner à son appartement, sous les regards admiratifs et curieux du peuple sorcier.

* * *

DMDMDMDM

* * *

Harry était étendu sur son lit, légèrement essoufflé et transpirant. A ses cotés Dean était étendu lui aussi, complètement extatique. Ils venaient de faire l'amour.

Pour Dean rien n'avait changé, son amant était toujours aussi doué… Mais pour Harry tout était différent.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, la peau de Dean lui paraissait trop foncée, ses yeux étaient trop noirs, sa bouche trop vulgaire, son corps trop fin… Au fur et à mesure des jours, il trouvait sa voix trop aigue, ses remarques manquaient de piquants… La vie avec Dean était trop facile, trop routinière…

Harry ne comprenait pas… Ou ne voulait pas comprendre. Mais aujourd'hui pourtant, il commençait à ouvrir les yeux… Parce que quand il avait jouit en Dean, un flash avait prit place dans son esprit et ne le quittait plus depuis. Deux yeux bleus gris orageux, fascinants, qui le regardaient avec envie. Son obsession pour ces yeux magnifiques croissait de minutes en minutes, de secondes en secondes... Il n'y avait aucun doute sur leur propriétaire, mais Harry désirait s'assurer qu'ils appartenaient bien à celui à qui il pensait à cet instant même. Et pour ça il devait le revoir... Le revoir _lui_...

Harry sentit Dean s'étirer à coté de lui en soupirant bruyamment, comme s'il voulait attirer son attention. Mais Harry n'avait pas envie de regarder Dean. Pas maintenant...

Les yeux gris s'imposèrent à nouveau dans son esprit...

Non, l'amour avec Dean n'avait plus de saveur… Ce qu'il voulait c'était ce regard là posé sur lui...

Mais dans ce cas beaucoup d'autres problèmes survenaient...

Harry se leva et prit sa douche, l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Il ne vit pas le regard lourd de reproche de Dean le suivre quand il quitta la chambre.

* * *

HPHPHPHP

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard**

Draco ignorait avec tous les efforts possibles la bouteille de whisky pur feu qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis le début de la semaine. Il se rappelait de sa période de buveur. Comme le temps passait vite quand il n'était plus maître de ses mouvements et de sa pensée, le cerveau engourdit et la tête si lourde qu'il n'était plus possible de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il avait résisté pourtant.

Mais le temps passait si lentement... Il avait pensé plusieurs fois se plonger dans un coma artificiel qui aurait duré une semaine. Mais si Hermione essayait de le contacter plus tôt, il ne pourrait pas lui répondre. Il avait donc oublié cette solution si attrayante et subit ce problème de temps avec l'entière réserve de patience qu'il possédait au plus profond de lui-même. Mais c'était les dernières heures, les dernières minutes, les dernières secondes qui étaient les plus dures à supporter.

Draco finit par se lever compulsivement et alla cacher la bouteille de whisky hors de sa vue. Puis il vint se rassoir, comme un chien devant la porte d'une maison, attendant le retour de son maitre le soir. Mais il n'était pas un chien, non il était Draco Malfoy, et il n'attendait pas son maitre, il attendait Hermione Weasley, pas devant la porte d'une maison, mais devant les flemmes de sa cheminée… Les yeux rivés sur celle-ci, comme si elle allait disparaître s'il en détournait ses yeux, il ne clignait pas des paupières. Il attendait.

Les flemmes virèrent au vert soudainement et Hermione arriva dans son salon un quart de seconde plus tard.

Elle se figea quand elle vit Draco, puis partie dans un grand éclat de rire. En effet voir Draco Malfoy les cheveux ébouriffés, les vêtements froissés, les yeux écarquillés et rouges n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Mais Draco ne prêta aucune attention à son hilarité. Il se leva l'agrippa sa manche et parla d'une voix rauque :

« - Alors ? »

« - Alors c'est bon Draco, j'ai trouvé le moment idéal », sourit Hermione.

Draco put enfin fermer les yeux. Il inspira lentement et son corps se décrispa.

Il l'attira vers le canapé et la fit asseoir à coté de lui.

« - Racontes tout ! »

« - Ok, fit-elle amusée, bon alors samedi, Harry est invité à un gala, pour une œuvre caritative en faveur des créatures hybrides. »

Draco retint une grimace. Imperturbable, Hermione continua,

« - Comme je suis la fondatrice de cette association, je n'ai eu aucun mal à t'ajouter à la liste des invités. Harry sera là. Depuis la fin de la guerre il se bat à mes cotés pour que des loups garous comme Lupin retrouvent un statut social correct… »

Draco l'interrompit :

« - Mais, il viendra accompagné de Dean, Mione ! »

« - Eh non, fit elle avec un air sournois qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, figure toi que Dean est invité le même soir à un gala pour l'entente entre cordiale entre les joueurs de quidditch internationaux. Plusieurs grandes équipes seront présentes et mon cher mari, ministre des sports a invité expressément Dean à faire partie de ce gala très privé. Dean a envoyé aujourd'hui confirmation de sa venue en disant qu'il était ravi et qu'il viendrait avec grand plaisir », termina Hermione sans se départir de son sourire machiavélique.

Le cœur de Draco se mit à battre à cent à l'heure.

Il sauta dans les bras d'Hermione.

« - Merci beaucoup Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ! Remercie aussi ton crétin de rouquin de mari ! »

Hermione rit devant le soulagement de Draco.

« - Eh bien, si j'avais eu des doutes quant à ton engouement pour Harry à présent je n'en aurai plus ! »

Puis elle reprit.

« - Draco le gala aura lieu samedi, salle des fêtes du ministère de la magie, 21h, robe de sorcier obligatoire. Ne soit pas en retard, je t'attendrais à l'intérieur, pas loin de l'entrée. »

Draco acquiesça.

« - Bon j'ai encore pleins de choses à préparer et à organiser alors je te laisse. Je suppose que tu vas mettre ta garde robe sans dessus dessous afin de trouver la tenue qui te mettra le plus en valeur pour cette soirée », fit-elle avec un regard espiègle.

Draco fit mine de lui envoyer un coussin sur la tête. Elle rit, puis se leva, le serra un court moment dans ses bras et disparut dans la cheminée.

Draco s'étendit sur le canapé, un sourire niais collé au visage. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'expliquer avec la plus grande tête de mule que le monde sorcier ai jamais connu et mettre un mot sur les réactions d'Harry à son égard… Une poussée d'adrénaline le prit à cette pensée, il se leva d'un bond et fila vers son dressing.

**A suivre...**

**

* * *

**

_S'en est finit du chapitre 7, je vous donne RDV dans une semaine pour le chapitre 8, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plut ^^_

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer, même un tout petit mot pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour écrire ;)_


	9. Fête et aveux partie 2

**Reviens moi...**

**Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les renvois donc à leur réelle propriétaire, notre chère J.K.R.**

résumé du chapitre précédent : Après un mois d'essais intensif, Draco doit s'avouer vaincu, Dean ne réussit que trop bien dans sa promesse de l'empêcher de voir Harry. Il a besoin d'aide et pour cela il ne voit qu'Hermione. Après lui avoir raconté toute son histoire avec Harry depuis le début, Hermione approuve Draco sur le fait qu'Harry lui doit des explications. Elle décide donc de l'aider et lui annonce une semaine après leur RDV, qu'elle organise un gala où Harry sera présent. Elle lui précise que Dean n'y sera pas puisqu'elle a demandé à Ron d'organiser une soirée pour les joueurs de Quidditch le même soir et lui a fortement suggéré d'inviter Dean. Draco n'a plus que quelques jours avant le gala...

_Rolalaa pardonnnn je suis désolée, affreusement confuse ! Je suis en retard dans la publication et je m'en excuse biiien bas. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre (j'ai bloqué sur la fin... Vous verrez pourquoi quand vous lirez :p). Bref je viens à peine de le finir, je l'ai relu plusieurs fois mais je ne pense pas avoir irradiqué toutes les fautes. Il n'est vraiment pas parfait et je suis un peu déçue de ce que j'ai écrit, mais j'y ai passé ma journée et je prends le risque tant pis, je poste :p en plus j'ai honte de mon retard et je ne me voyait pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps. Quoi qu'il en soit je le modifierais peut-être à tête reposée dans deux ou trois jours, mais ne vous inquitétez pas, les changements seront minimes q'il y en a ;)_

_Remerciez **Nebuleuse26** qui m'a redonné l'inspiration ! Ô toi Luna, mon alter égaux, ton Colonel Beta te fait monter en grade :p (si vous le pouvez allez jeter un oeil à sa fiction "**Le diable à les yeux gris**", pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas déjà, ça vaut franchement le détour...)_

_Merci mille fois également **Lady S, Sati-san, Sahada, Cleo McPhee, Maud18, Cricket32, loveful**, vous qui êtes toujours là pour moi ;)_

_**Lily snape19** : pardon de ne pas avoir répondu à ta review au chapitre précédent, intolérable oubli de ma part. Je me rattrappe donc ici, ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir et tes encouragements égalements, j'espère que tu aimes autant la suite et que tu aimeras ce chapitre ci également, merci beaucoup ;)_

_**Li-san** : lol voilà la suite tant attendue :p bonne lecture !_

_**Babou** : voilà l'explication au comportement d'Harry que tu attendais, j'espère que ça ne te décevra pas ;) Tu as raison, Draco n'en a pas encore finit avec les galères lol et ne t'inquiètes pas, j'aime les happy end, donc pas de soucis du coté des méchants :p Merci pour ta review ;)_

_**Choupy** : Merci pour cette review et voici pour satisfaire ta patience ;)_

_Il ne me reste qu'à cous souhaiter bonne lecture à tous !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 Fête et aveux (partie 2)**

Enfin…

Enfin ce fichu jour était arrivé…

Enfin !

Draco avait enfilé sa somptueuse robe de soirée et s'observait une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de partir pour le ministère. Il avait choisit quelque chose de simple, mais qui rehaussait sa class d'aristocrate. Il portait une robe de soie, de la même couleur que ses yeux : bleus grise. Elle épousait parfaitement son torse, ses hanches et ses fesses, ce qui mettait en valeur son corps fin et musclé. Cette robe avait un col très plongeant, ouvert jusque sur les épaules et descendant jusqu'au nombril, Draco avait donc mit une chemise en satin d'un bleu outremer, qui faisait ressortir son teint pale et lui donnait un air un peu plus sombre et mystérieux en même temps. Il était parfait. Il se lança un regard appréciateur dans le miroir, il était près à manger du lion ce soir.

A 21h pétante, Draco arriva par le réseau de cheminette en plein ministère de la magie. Il traversa l'atrium et descendit quelques marches.

Il savait où se trouvait la salle des fêtes du ministère, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y entrer.

Il arriva dans la pénombre d'un couloir, devant une gigantesque porte ouvragée. Un homme, l'air pas commode, lui demanda d'une voix de baryton quel était son nom. Draco s'exécuta et l'homme regarda sa liste. Il dévisagea Draco un moment comme s'il voulait lui transpercer la peau avec son regard et vérifier s'il ne portait pas de déguisement. Puis, l'homme s'écarta enfin et ouvrit un battant de la porte d'ébène. Une lumière forte provenant de l'intérieur aveugla Draco un moment, il fut poussé sans ménagement par l'homme et entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui dans un claquement sourd.

Lorsque ses yeux se furent enfin adaptés au changement de lumière, il cligna plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas d'hallucinations.

La salle était immense. Magnifiquement éclairée, par d'énormes lustres dorés qui pendaient majestueusement au plafond et par de petites boules d'or scintillantes flottant gracieusement dans l'air. Partout de riches étoffes, partout des gammes de tissus virevoltant à droite et à gauche, partout de scintillants bijoux, des coiffes stylisés, des broches étincelantes retenant les capes et au centre de la gigantesque pièce, un globe de verre qui flottait dans les airs, rempli de gallions brillants. C'était ici que les donations se faisaient pour la survie de l'association. Draco aurait du s'en douter, Hermione l'obligerait certainement à donner au moins un peu pour sa cause. Et malheureusement pour lui, il serait forcé d'accepter après le service qu'elle lui avait rendu.

Draco s'extasia sur la hauteur du plafond et les moulures qui l'encadraient, les voutes, les fresques, les trésors d'architecture, il se délecta de la pureté du marbre blanc qui recouvrait le sol et des colonnes ciselés de marbres noirs qui rivalisaient de hauteur et de beauté. Tout cela était purement magnifique.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que pendant qu'il se repaissait de la beauté de la salle, il était resté immobile devant la porte d'entrée.

Il commençait à attirer les regards et les murmures de conversations, qui se firent plus pressants, le sortirent de sa contemplation.

De nombreux sorciers et sorcières avaient leurs yeux écarquillés posés sur lui comme s'il était un ange descendu du ciel, les femmes gloussaient bêtement pour attirer son attention, les hommes lui jetaient un regard appréciateur et intéressé pour certain, jaloux et envieux pour d'autres.

Draco se reprit immédiatement et afficha son air détaché et inaccessible. Puis sans prêter attention plus longtemps aux trajectoires modifiée en cours de route par les invités -aller d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce en passant par l'entrée afin de le voir de plus près-, il se dirigea vers la droite où Hermione avait dit qu'elle l'attendrait.

En effet celle-ci était là, mais complètement absorbée par sa conversation avec Remus Lupin. Toute en avançant, il la dévisagea. Elle était particulièrement somptueuse ce soir. Avec une longue robe bleu nuit près du corps, qui faisait ressortir son teint abricot et épousait à la perfection son corps gracieux. Ses cheveux étaient élégamment relevés sur sa nuque en un chignon désordonné, d'où s'échappaient quelques unes de ses boucles châtains, tombant sur sa nuque et sur les cotés de son visage. Elle était la grâce et l'élégance même. Et à la surprise de Draco, elle semblait très à l'aise, dans ce genre de soirée.

Quant il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre d'eux, elle le remarqua.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- « Mon dieu Draco ! Tu es sublime ! », s'exclama-t-elle.

Celui-ci se retint de sourire et la remercia d'un hochement de tête amusé.

- « Je te retourne le compliment Hermione. », répondit-il simplement.

- « Bonsoir Draco, lui fit Lupin avec un sourire franc en tendant sa main vers lui. C'est un plaisir de te revoir. »

Draco la serra sans hésitation et répondit :

- « De même, Remus, vos entrainements à la défense m'ont presque manqués », plaisanta t il.

Draco avait apprit à connaître le loup garou au cours de ses années à l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait apprit à accepter sa différence et s'était surprit à apprécier l'homme calme, puissant et mystérieux qu'il était. Une amitié était née entre eux au bout de quelques mois. Lupin était le premier à l'avoir réellement accepté parmi l'Ordre.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'échanger plus de mots avec lui, car hermione s'excusait déjà, et attrapait son bras pour le tirer vers le centre de la salle.

- « Harry n'est pas encore arrivé, lui dit-elle, il est en retard, il devrait être là depuis une bonne heure. »

Draco releva prestement la tête à cette précision.

- « Et c'est normal ça ? » questionna-t-il abruptement.

- « Oui Draco, c'est normal, Harry n'arrive jamais à l'heure, même si je pensais qu'aujourd'hui il ferait un effort. Néanmoins une heure ça commence à faire beaucoup… », acheva-t-elle songeuse.

Oh non pas sa pensa Draco soudainement angoissé. Il faut qu'il vienne.

Hermione le secouait, voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait plus.

- « Draco ? Draco ! »

- « Oui, oui, quoi ! », répondit-il agacé.

- « Fait un don ! », lui ordonna-t-elle.

Draco leva un sourcil surpris.

- « Pardon ? », demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

- « Làà, fait un don dans la sphère », le pressa-t-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Draco regarda en face de lui et se trouva nez à nez avec la paroi transparente de la bulle remplie de gallions, soupirant, il s'exécuta.

Un joli paquet d'or tomba en cascade sur le tas déjà conséquent, provoquant de jolis tintements lorsque les gallions s'entrechoquaient. Il remerciait le ministère de lui avoir restitué la fortune des Malfoy à la suite de son procès gagné, parce que sans ça il aurait un joli trou dans des économies.

Hermione lui fit un sourire radieux et le tira vers un bar pour lui mettre une coupe de champagne dans la main.

Elle faisait des commentaires sur tout, et son débit de paroles était incessant. Draco n'écoutait pas. Il pensait à Harry et à ce qu'il devait faire s'il ne venait pas… Devait-il tirer un trait sur lui ? Non, il ne pourrait pas… Impossible. Mais il était si proche du but. Pourquoi Harry lui faisait-il ça maintenant ?

Il sentit Hermione lui secouer le bras et il se reconnecta à la réalité. Elle le regardait l'air compatissant.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, il viendra Draco, j'en suis sûre », lui souffla-t-elle.

Draco soupira sa peine. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Hermione :

- « Si je n'avais pas été gay, je me serais mariée avec toi… », lui dit-il.

- « Tu peux toujours rêver Malfoy, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé te marier avec elle ! », s'exclama une voix plaisantine derrière eux.

Draco fit volte face.

- « Weasley ?! », s'étonna-t-il -alors qu'en même temps Hermione bégayait totalement surprise- - « Ron m…Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ! », fit-t-elle sous le choc.

Draco n'osait entendre la réponse, sa pire crainte s'était réalisée. Mais qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour que celui-ci lui en veuille autant. Et la réponse de Ron le confirma dans ses lamentations.

« - Bah plusieurs joueurs avaient entendus parler de ce gala et beaucoup sont totalement d'accord avec ta politique Mione, soucieux de répondre à leur moindre désir, nous avons décidés d'intégrer la réunion pour l'entente nationale des joueurs au gala en faveur des hybrides. », précisa-t-il tout sourire.

Draco devint blême.

Il tourna la tête et en effet il vit au centre de la pièce quatre joueurs connus en train d'ajouter des gallions dans la sphère.

Il tâtonna sur sa droite, afin de trouver un appui salvateur sur la table qui servait de buffet. Ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, après le temps qu'il avait attendu, il ne pourrait pas parler à Harry. Parce que si les joueurs de Quidditch étaient là, Dean le serait aussi.

Hermione capta immédiatement le désarroi de Draco et envoya son mari s'occuper de ses joueurs. Puis elle tira Draco jusque dans les toilettes pour homme et s'y enferma avec lui.

- « Draco Lucius Malfoy ! J'ai lu ce que tu pensais sur ton visage, comme si tu l'avais pensé à voix haute ! », commença-t-elle d'une vois impérieuse, avec un doigt accusateur pointé sur sa poitrine.

Draco ne comprenait pas.

« - Je t'interdis tu m'entends ! Je t'interdis de baisser les bras maintenant ! Peut-être que Dean est là ce soir, mais ça ne t'empêche en aucun cas de parler à Harry ! Sers-toi de la magie s'il le faut Draco, mais ne loupe pas cette occasion ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?! », lui cria-t-elle en tapant son index contre le poitrine de Draco à chaque mot.

Draco déglutit et s'empressa d'acquiescer.

Elle avait raison. Il était allé trop loin pour reculer maintenant. Dean ou pas Dean, quitte à ruiner le gala, il parlerait à Potter.

Hermione vit la lumière se faire dans le regard de Draco et une étincelle de détermination y renaitre. Elle acquiesça à son tour, pour lui montrer que c'était la bonne décision. Puis ils sortirent des toilettes, non sans croiser quelques invités étonnés de les voir sortirent tous les deux des toilettes pour homme.

Draco avait reprit son air indifférent quand ils arrivèrent de nouveau dans la salle des fêtes. Hermione lui présenta quelques personnes pour le distraire un peu. Mais Draco laissa bien vite de coté ces gens avec qui il n'avait rien en commun et alla chercher la présence rassurante de Remus, avec qui il n'était pas obligé de déblatérer des banalités.

L'homme était doué, il avait réussit à lui faire retrouver le sourire en quelques minutes de discussion.

Mais soudain un grand silence ce fit. Draco tourna inconsciemment la tête sur la gauche et il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant. Puis il se mit à battre très vite et Draco eut l'impression que tout allait trop vite autour de lui.

Il était là...

Harry venait d'arriver…

Draco ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Il était immobile et hypnotisé. Le monde bougeait autour de lui, des silhouettes floues se mouvaient, mais il ne pouvait les distinguer. La seule personne qu'il voyait était Harry. Le monde aurait put s'écrouler autour de lui qu'il serait resté à contempler l'homme de tout ses désirs.

Harry dégageait une présence incontestable, mêlé à son charisme et à sa beauté presque surnaturelle. Il ne portait pas de robe de sorcier lui. Mais c'était le Survivant après tout… Personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur. Non, il n'avait mit un simple pantalon de costume noir mais de qualité, assortie à une veste noire également, ouverte sur une chemise aussi verte que ses yeux. Il ne portait pas de cravate, sa chemise était ouverte de quelques boutons, une dizaine de centimètre en dessous de ses clavicules. Il transpirait la class et Draco en fut presque jaloux.

Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle dans sa simplicité. Le costume était très bien coupé et lui allait parfaitement. Son coté ténébreux était rehaussé par le noir de son costume et ses yeux perçants survolaient les invités, l'air indifférent. Il se dégageait une telle sensualité, une telle élégance, malgré la simplicité de ses vêtements qui lui allaient si bien, et une telle sûreté de lui, qu'il était impossible de ne pas le remarquer.

Après un long silence, quelques personnes réagirent et s'approchèrent pour le saluer. Les conversations reprirent peu à peu, mais les invités continuaient de lui jeter fréquemment des regards en coin, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment réel.

Draco lui ne bougeait plus. Il suivait chacun de ses gestes, lisait chacune de ses paroles sur ses lèvres, suivait la direction de ses regards… Quand enfin ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, il crut étouffer. Il avait chaud, bien trop chaud… A l'intérieur… Mais quelqu'un lui déroba le regard d'Harry. Et la chaleur le quitta immédiatement, pour ne laisser que de l'amertume étreindre son cœur. Encore Dean.

- « Tu es amoureux de lui pas vrai ? »

Draco se reconnecta à la réalité comme s'il s'éveillait d'un songe, il tourna la tête vers Remus qui venait de lui parler.

- « Pardon, Qu'avez-vous dit ? », questionna-t-il confus.

- « Tu l'aimes Draco. »

Ce n'était plus une question cette fois. C'était une affirmation. Draco n'eut même pas besoin d'acquiescer. Remus l'avait comprit. Il planta ses yeux caramel dans ceux de Draco et lui enserra le bras amicalement.

- « fonce. », lui dit-il simplement et il le laissa sans une parole de plus.

Draco resta interdit un moment. Les mots de lupin tournoyants dans sa tête, comme des toupies. Puis ils ralentirent…

_Fonce…_

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Il fendit la foule jusqu'à Harry qui discutait calmement avec Dean, Hermione et le ministre d'il ne savait plus quel département.

S'incrustant dans le cercle de la discussion, il parla sans détours, sous le regard encourageant d'Hermione, surpris du ministre et horrifié de Dean.

- « Puis-je vous emprunter Harry quelques minutes, ce ne sera pas long. », débita-t-il d'une traite.

Sans attendre de réponse, il enserra le bras d'Harry pour ne plus le lâcher et l'entraina jusque dans les toilettes, qu'il verrouilla et insonorisa derrière lui.

.

Dean était horrifié. Draco Malfoy venait de presque capturer Harry sous ses yeux. Sans plus attendre il se précipita derrière eux.

Hermione le regarda leur courir après. Tournant vivement la tête vers le ministre, de plus en plus éberlué, elle se justifia rapidement :

- « Je reviens immédiatement ne bougez pas ! »

Puis elle parti à leur suite à son tour.

Dean était déjà devant la porte des toilettes et s'apprêtait à lancer le sort qui l'ouvrirait.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et murmura avec empressement :

_« __operio is ire operui opertum _»

C'était une ancienne incantation qui ne se défaisait que par la personne qui l'avait lancée, où si les personnes enfermées voulaient réellement sortir. Dean s'escrimait sur la porte et criait qu'on lui ouvre.

Hermione s'avança vers lui après avoir rangé sa baguette, comme si de rien n'était.

- « Tu n'arrives pas à ouvrir la porte ? », demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- « Non bordel de merde ! Et Harry et Malfoy sont à l'intérieur ! OUVREZ ! », cria-t-il.

- « Je pense que ça ne sert à rien Dean, tu devrais arrêter de crier où les aurors vont t'éjecter de la soirée… », lui suggéra-t-elle calmement.

Dean lui jeta un regard furibond, ses yeux exorbités plein de rage. Elle le trouva affreusement laid à cet instant. Avec un regard un rien dédaigneux, elle tourna les talons et le laissa s'escrimer sur la porte.

Elle croisa lupin à la sortie du couloir qui menait à la salle des fêtes.

- « Les toilettes pour homme sont occupées pour le moment Remus, je vous conseille d'y revenir plus tard », lui fit-elle d'un air détaché.

Remus eut un sourire en coin et son regard pétilla de complicité. Il reprit le chemin de la salle en la compagnie d'Hermione.

.

Draco et Harry n'avaient pas échangés un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient entrés.

Ils ne faisaient que se regarder, s'observer.

Draco pensait que ses yeux allaient finir par épouser le contour du corps entier d'Harry s'il continuait ainsi.

Il dévorait Harry de regard et il était en même temps dévoré par le regard d'Harry sur lui. Tout son corps était en feu alors qu'il ne le touchait même pas.

Imperceptiblement l'un et l'autre se rapprochaient. Centimètres par centimètres, ils irradiaient la distance entre eux, la comblait par leur corps. Le reste se fit naturellement. Comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie.

Les bras d'Harry entourèrent Draco. Les mains de Draco se posèrent sur le torse d'Harry. Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas. Ils se fondaient, se confondaient. Le vert dans l'orage, l'orage dans le vert ne faisaient plus qu'un. Puis les mains d'Harry empruntèrent un chemin différent. L'une remontait vers la nuque de Draco et l'autre descendait au creux de ses reins.

Le corps de Draco le brulait là ou les mains d'Harry étaient passées. La chaleur restait à ces endroits précis dans de délicieux picotements. Quand la main d'Harry trouva sa place au dessus de ses fesses, elle ne fit qu'alimenter plus fort le feu qui ravageait déjà ses reins. N'y tenant plus, il avança ses lèvres avides et les posa sur celles d'Harry. Il ne se lasserait jamais de leur douceur, de leur chaleur…

Harry pressa sa nuque plus fort et introduisit doucement sa langue dans la bouche de Draco, comme s'il voulait prendre son temps, se délecter de ce moment. Draco n'était plus rien entre les mains d'Harry. Ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui. Il n'était retenu au monde que par cette bouche chaude et ces mains brulantes. Il gémit sous un autre assaut de la langue d'Harry. Il agrippa sa chemise et se rapprocha encore plus du corps d'Harry. Il se colla à lui et soupira de contentement quand la chaleur de son corps le toucha entièrement. Son désir se fit plus pressant contre la cuisse du brun.

Sans prévenir celui-ci rompit le baiser et s'éloigna brusquement de Draco, comme s'il s'était brulé.

La respiration de Draco se fit haletante. Il n'allait pas recommencer…

Harry se détourna de lui et s'appuya contre le lavabo, comme pour se reprendre, se dominer, se contrôler. Draco attendait. Peut-être qu'il allait enfin tout lui avouer… Mais quand Harry se retourna, il arborait de nouveau cet air froid et distant, presque dégouté… Draco perdit le peu de couleur qu'il restait sur son visage. Sa colère explosa sans prévenir :

- « MAIS TU NE CHANGERAS DONC JAMAIS ! », hurla-t-il fou de douleur.

Sans réfléchir il se jeta sur Harry et balança son poing dans ce visage glacial avec toute la force qu'il pu réunir. Puis, aveuglé par ses larmes de rage et de douleur, il s'enfuit en courant.

La porte des toilettes claqua fortement après le passage de Draco, mais elle fut rouverte presque immédiatement par Dean, qui se précipita vers Harry.

- « Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a rien fait j'espère ! »

Mais Harry ne l'entendit pas, il ne le voyait pas non plus.

- « Harry ? Harry ? Réponds-moi ! »

Harry resta interdit pendant un moment puis mu par une impulsion soudaine, bondit hors des toilettes et poursuivit Draco.

Il débarqua comme une furie dans la salle de réception, Dean à ses trousses, vociférant des choses auxquelles il ne prêtait aucune attention.

Il jeta un rapide regard dans la salle, Draco était déjà parti.

Il se précipita vers Hermione.

- « Draco ! Où est-il Hermione ! », lui demanda-t-il abruptement.

- « Je… Je ne sais pas, il est parti, il est rentré chez lui… », hésita-t-elle.

- « Mais où ! Où chez lui ! Où est-ce qu'il habite !! », la questionna Harry, tout en lui enserrant les épaules.

- « S-Serpentard… », souffla-t-elle, un peu effrayée par le comportement d'Harry.

Pourquoi Harry n'était pas étonné. Il n'y avait que Draco pour appeler son appartement Serpentard.

Sans plus perdre un instant, il s'élança vers la sortie. Dean le suivit de nouveau. Arrivé dans l'atrium Dean s'agrippa à son bras.

- « Attends Harry ! Tu ne vas quand même pas aller le voir !! », s'indigna-t-il.

- « Restes en dehors de ça tu veux ! », rétorqua Harry en essayant de se dégager.

Mais Dean ne semblait pas décidé à le lâcher.

- « Mais Harry… »

- « LA FERME, et nom de Dieu LACHE MOI ! », lui cria-t-il.

Plus qu'énervé par ce retard, il envoya une décharge magique sur Dean qui l'assomma, puis il se jeta dans une cheminée et prononça : Serpentard !

Après un court voyage il débarqua dans le salon de Draco.

Il le vit immédiatement. Debout, devant sa fenêtre, l'air calme. Seuls ses poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges traduisaient son état.

- « Tu n'as rien à faire ici Potter », lui dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Le cœur n'y était pas…

Harry ne répondit rien.

Draco se retourna en soupirant douloureusement et Harry pu voir des larmes dans ses yeux gris orageux.

- « Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? », lui demanda t il, comme implorant.

Draco Malfoy était en train de supplier Harry Potter du regard de mettre fin à sa souffrance. Il s'avança d'un pas. Harry garda le silence.

- « Pourquoi tu viens ici Potter ! Tu viens voir l'ampleur des dégâts ? Tu viens t'amuser ? Te prouver que tu as réussit à faire pleurer ton ennemi d'enfance ! », criait Draco accablé et désemparé devant le mutisme du brun.

- « Non. »

- « ALORS POURQUOI TU ES COMME CA ! POURQUOI TU ME FAIS CA ! », hurla-t-il au bords des larmes.

La voix neutre d'Harry retentit comme le glas de la mort pour Draco :

- « Je n'aime pas ce que tu me fais ressentir… »

Draco ferma les yeux à cette phrase et utilisa son entière maitrise de lui pour ne pas s'ouvrir les veines immédiatement. Sa virulence et sa rage disparurent à ces mots pour ne laisser place qu'à une colère glaciale. Quand il les rouvrit, ce fut pour porter un regard remplit d'amertume sur Harry :

- « Alors c'est ça…, cracha-t-il, voilà la hantise du Survivant... Perdre le contrôle… »

- « Tu ne me connais pas Draco », soupira Harry accablé.

- « Je suis bien le seul ici à te connaître au contraire », siffla le blond menaçant.

- « Tu ne peux pas savoir... Tu n'étais pas là… », murmura le Survivant comme pour lui-même.

Draco releva la tête à cette phrase et plissa les yeux. Il regarda Harry comme s'il pouvait le percer à jour avec son regard, puis demanda froidement :

- « Pas là pour quoi ? »

Harry le regarda à son tour, semblant hésiter.

Draco acheva de le convaincre.

- « Tu me dois des explications Harry, je ne te laisserai pas sortir d'ici sans, Survivant ou pas. »

A ça grande surprise, Harry sembla plier. Son regard se fit douloureux un instant. Draco ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois comme ça depuis qu'il avait disparut. C'était le jour de la bataille finale quand il avait aperçu le corps de Ginny sans vie. Sa colère se dissipa lentement, laissant place à de l'intérêt, de la curiosité et malgré lui de la compassion et de la douleur de le voir perdu, lui qui semblait si sûr de lui.

- « Quand j'ai disparut… Pendant trois ans… », commença Harry dans un souffle, mais il se tu et détourna le regard.

Draco s'approcha lentement.

- « Je t'en pris Harry, parles-moi… », l'implora doucement Draco.

Il sentait qu'Harry allait lui livrer quelque chose d'important, quelque chose de secret, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, quelque chose de douloureux aussi. Harry allait lui révéler une part de lui-même. Et c'était ce que Draco avait toujours désiré. Il s'approcha encore, se tenant tout près d'Harry pour lui montrer qu'il était là, mais laissant tout de même un petit espace entre eux, pour ne pas le faire reculer.

Harry soupira, leva ses yeux vers Draco et se livra à lui.

« - Il y a quatre ans je suis parti, seul. Je n'avais que ma mission en tête. J'ai voyagé, je me suis entrainé dur, j'ai acquis de la puissance très rapidement et à mon grand étonnement très facilement... »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir quel effet ça fait, Draco, lui fit Harry, soudain avide de tout raconter, je sens la magie qui coule en moi, qui gronde quand je suis en colère, prête à déchirer tout sur son passage quand je hais, qui m'enflamme et tourbillonne en moi quand je fais l'amour… »

Il s'interrompit un instant, pour reprendre le fil de son histoire, puis continua.

- « J'y suis habitué maintenant Draco. Mais à l'époque, quand ça m'est arrivé j'avais beaucoup de mal à la contrôler… »

« J'ai passé deux ans à rechercher et détruire les horcruxes de Voldemort. Vers le début de la troisième année j'avais achevé de tous les détruire et je ne recherchais plus que la puissance. C'est là que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il s'appelait Raphael. Il était un peu comme moi. Il s'était enfui de chez lui, il avait été maltraité par sa famille et il voyageait, pas pour endiguer une guerre ou détruire des objets maléfiques, mais pour apprendre, simplement. »

« Au fur et à mesure des jours, on devenait de plus en plus proches et on a finit par sortir ensemble… Je l'aimais beaucoup… Ce n'était plus de l'amitié. Ce n'était pas encore de l'amour… Mais ça aurait pu le devenir… »

Harry semblait perdu dans un autre univers. Draco s'était crispé à l'entente de ces dernières phrases. Il éprouva une jalousie sans nom vers ce Raphael, avec qui Harry avait apparemment partagé tant de bons moments. Mais l'expression que prit le visage du brun le ramena à ce qu'il disait.

Harry affichait une expression grave, ses beaux yeux perdus dans le vague, teintés de douleur et de colère. Il poursuivit d'une voix sombre et légèrement tremblante.

- « Une nuit nous étions en Afrique. Ils sont en guerre continuellement là bas. Le village dans lequel nous dormions a été attaqué par des moldus. Pour nous c'était facile de survivre et le chaman sorcier de ce village nous avait ordonné de ne pas intervenir dans les combats, alors ont a transplanés autre part. Mais dans la précipitation, je n'ai pas remarqué que ma cape d'invisibilité était tombée de ma poche... Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'une heure plus tard.

Avec la panique de la perte, ma magie crépitait déjà un peu hors de moi. Raphael m'a suivit quand j'ai de nouveau transplané dans le village… », les yeux d'Harry se voilèrent, néanmoins il continua.

- « Tout était dévasté et en flamme. Des corps déchiquetés ou criblés de balles jonchaient le sol. Il restait peu de survivants et ils étaient tous au centre du village en file indienne, tenus en joue. Les attaquants leur coupaient les mains un par un… », sa voix se brisa à ces souvenirs et sur son visage se peint la haine qu'il avait ressentit contre ces assaillants.

- « J'ai entendu Raphael hurler pour les arrêter, j'ai voulu le retenir mais c'est là que je les ai vus. Trois hommes, un peu en retrait sur la gauche, avaient récupérés ma cape. _Ma _cape… Mon_ seul_ souvenir qui me venait directement de mon père, la cape qui lui avait appartenu… _Ma_ cape… Un objet si précieux… Ils essayaient de la déchirer pour se la partager. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, et ma magie aussi. Mon contrôle avait déjà été mis à rude épreuve avec la panique, puis l'horreur du carnage et la peur pour Raphael, maintenant s'ajoutaient la colère et la rage. Trois éclairs noirs sont sortis de moi et les ont foudroyés. J'ai couru récupérer ma cape. Je ne prêtais aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait autour, la seule chose qui comptait c'était que je retrouve ma cape. Ma magie me protégeait des balles que les moldus tiraient sur moi. Mais j'avais oublié que ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde… J'avais oublié Raphael… Et quand je me suis retourné je les ai vus… Ils continuaient à lui tirer dessus, mais il était déjà mort… Criblé de balles et ils continuaient et ils riaient… Je l'avais oublié, je n'avais pensé qu'à moi… Il en était mort... Et j'ai perdu le contrôle… Ca a été horrible… Une hécatombe… Plus âme qui vive dans un rayon de trois kilomètres autour de moi… Tous tués… Innocents comme coupables… A cause de moi… A cause de lui… A cause de mes sentiments… »

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues d'Harry. Draco voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais il recula.

- « Non Draco je n'ai pas fini… »

Il planta ses yeux magnifiques dans ceux du blond et lui avoua enfin.

- « Tu me fais ressentir les même choses que Raphael, Draco… Je n'ai jamais perdu le contrôle quand j'étais en colère ou paniqué, mais pour lui si. Quand je suis avec toi je ne sais plus ce que je fais la plupart du temps et j'agis comme je ne le devrai pas… Je ne veux pas que ça recommence Draco… Je ne sais pas réagir face à ça… »

L'aura de sûreté et de puissance était de retour alors que le Survivant lui parlait avec sincérité et Draco se laissait submerger par elle. Finalement le brun savait ce qu'il voulait avec lui. Draco était comme sonné par les mots d'Harry… Ils étaient entrés au plus profond de lui et ils n'en ressortiraient jamais.

- « Et pourquoi ne te laisses-tu pas aller ? », fit Draco faiblement.

Harry ne répondit pas.

- « Fait ressortir le Gryffondor Harry, tu réfléchis trop… », souffla-t-il doucement.

A ces mots Harry releva la tête. Il planta ses yeux hypnotisant dans ceux de Draco.

Le magnétisme était enclenché.

Draco ne pouvait plus détacher son regard. Il sentait son corps le picoter de plaisir.

Puis doucement Harry avança, un pas, puis un autre, jusqu'à se retrouver collé à Draco, à quelques centimètre de ses lèvres.

Comme un adolescent qui allait subir son premier baiser Draco était stressé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'en voulait presque d'être à ce point passif, sous la puissance d'Harry, la volonté d'Harry, son aura, sa confiance, tout l'écrasait l'étouffait, mais c'était tellement bon. Aussi, il ne put que s'abandonner quand les lèvres tant attendues se posèrent sur les siennes.

D'abord doucement, lentement, simplement. Un frôlement léger, doux, sensuel pourtant, un avant goût subtil. Puis un contact plus fort, plus appuyé, plus explicite et enfin la chaleur, leurs souffles qui se mêlaient ensemble, la passion langoureuse et l'excitation qui montait en eux.

Harry avait pris Draco dans ses bras et le serrait fort contre lui, Draco lui avait entouré ses bras autour de cou d'Harry. Ils étaient collés, aucun espace ne perçait entre leur deux corps. Ils voulaient se sentir l'un l'autre. Ces échanges étaient tendre, passionnés, dévorants et l'étreinte si puissante qu'elle en paraissait vitale, comme s'ils allaient mourir s'ils se séparaient.

Soudain Harry se fit plus exigent, et le baiser fut plus fougueux, plus entreprenant, il avait des allures de combat, de lutte, de non dits. Draco lui mordait les lèvres sauvagement, Harry lui suçait la langue fortement… Tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas su ce dire, toutes leur rancœurs, passaient par ce baisé qu'ils ne semblaient plus vouloir arrêter.

Les mains d'Harry glissèrent jusqu'à la taille de Draco, afin de lui enlever sa chemise, mais il avait oublié que celui-ci portait une robe. Avec un grognement agacé il rompit le baiser. Draco haletait, la bouche entrouverte, les cheveux désordonnés, les lèvres luisantes, il était si excitant qu'Harry fondit sur ses lèvres de nouveau, sauvagement il les mordit, puis descendit le long de sa mâchoire et atteignit le cou de Draco. Celui-ci gémit, quand Harry le lui suça, avidement.

Il mordillait, léchait à n'en plus finir. Draco gémissait de plaisir, de contentement, complètement prit dans ces sensations, écrasé par tant de plaisir alors qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment commencés les préliminaires.

Harry quitta brusquement le cou de Draco qui eut un hoquet de surprise et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il fit descendre ses mains du torse de Draco jusqu'à ses jambes, faisant bien attention de passer sur le cotés de la virilité déjà tendue du blond, n'écoutant pas ses gémissements de frustration. Il prit le bas de la robe de celui-ci et lentement, le tira vers le haut, se servant du tissu, pour frôler les parties sensibles de Draco quand il fut au niveau de sa taille. Puis, soudainement agacé par ce rempart entre lui et le corps de son amant, il fit disparaître la robe, avisa la chemise bleu foncé qui rendaient son blond si beau et l'arracha sans plus de préambules. Il se recula et contempla le corps de Draco en boxer, pantelant, son désir dressé bien visible derrière le mince bout de tissus qui le cachait encore. Il eut un sourire malicieux et pervers et d'un geste de la main fit disparaître le boxer. Draco ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était gêné de se retrouver nu devant Harry, mais le regard de désir et de luxure si intense que celui-ci avait quand il le regardait, aurait pu le faire jouir à l'instant même.

Doucement, sensuellement, Harry enleva sa veste, fit glisser son pantalon au sol en rivant ses yeux dans ceux de Draco. Ce n'était pas un striptease aguicheur où celui qui se déshabillait tortillait du cul comme une vulgaire pute, non, c'était la sobriété et la masculinité qui faisait toute la sensualité de celui-ci. Harry se déshabillait simplement devant Draco, avec des gestes lents, c'était par son regard que passait toute son envie, tout son désir.

Quand il n'eut plus qu'un boxer sur lui, il fit retomber ses bras le long de son corps et s'avança vers Draco. Mais il ne l'enlaça pas, il le guida avec ses mains sur ses épaules jusque devant la fenêtre.

Il put enfin donner libre cours à sa fougue et plaqua Draco contre la vitre. Celui-ci inspira bruyamment avec le contraste du glacé dans son dos et la chaleur du corps d'Harry sur son ventre. Harry s'appuya contre lui, jusqu'à ce que la virilité de Draco se retrouve plaquée contre son boxer. Draco gémit. La tête lui tournait, les mains d'Harry le caressaient de partout, de la buée s'était formé tout autour de son corps sur la vitre…

Alors d'un nouveau geste de la main Harry fit disparaître son boxer et son sexe nu fut collé à celui du blond. Draco cria sous l'intensité de ce contact. Il commença à onduler du bassin inconsciemment. Ses mains se mouvaient d'elles même sur le corps de son amant, touchant, palpant, agaçant, caressant, sa bouche chercha elle d'Harry et la trouva immédiatement dans un baiser désordonné et brutal.

Draco d'accrocha au cou d'Harry et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, plaquant encore plus leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Ils gémirent l'un dans la bouche de l'autre, provoquant une envie encore plus forte. Draco se frottait contre Harry, plus vite plus fort, il le voulait, il le voulait maintenant, il voulait qu'Harry le possède en entier, il voulait le sentir profond en lui, il voulait voir son visage quand il jouirait, il voulait lui donner tellement de plaisir qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de lui.

- « Prends-moi maintenant Harry… Pitié, lui gémit il quand celui-ci relâcha ses lèvres, je t'en pris maintenant, je te veux, maintenant, maintenant, répétait-il comme une litanie, un mantra.

Harry saisit ses fesses, Draco cria de plaisir.

Harry plaça son sexe a l'entrée de Draco, Draco s'appuya de lui-même sur le sexe d'harry, sentant le gland humide palpiter contre son anus. Il allait avoir mal mais il s'ne foutait. Il _voulait_ avoir mal de Harry.

Harry écarta ses fesses, Draco planta ses ongles dans ses épaules.

Harry s'enfonça d'un coup en lui, Draco hurla de douleur et de plaisir mêlés.

Harry se contint, Draco lui mordit l'épaule.

Harry gémissait aussi…

- « Putain Draco », fit il la voix rauque.

- « Vas-y, bouge », gémis Draco à son tour.

Et Harry bougea. Et Draco s'envola loin, très loin, ce n'était tout simplement pas normal de ressentir autant de choses à la fois, autant de plaisir. C'était si fort si puissant qu'il croyait qu'il allait jouir à tout moment.

Harry le prenait, lui, contre une fenêtre, il entrait et sortait de lui avec plus de force, Draco lui en demandait encore, encore et encore, plus fort, plus loin. Harry butait contre sa prostate à chaque fois et Draco criait de plaisir. Il n'en pouvait plus, il pensait jouir à chaque instant mais Harry l'emmenait toujours plus haut, plus loin.

Il sentait le sexe d'Harry le labourer de l'intérieur, il voyait le visage d'Harry crispé sous le plaisir, il sentait son souffle erratique contre sa peau, ses mains sur ses fesses… Le froid de la fenêtre dans son dos continuait de le faire frissonner. Dieu que c'était bon.

Puis tout cela fut trop, quand Harry l'appuya plus fort contre la vitre, rentrant encore plus profond en lui et se saisit de son sexe pour le masturber, Draco se cambra incontrôlablement, sa tête parti loin vers l'arrière, ses jambes tremblèrent. Il voulait crier, mais son cri resta coincé dans sa gorge tellement c'était intense, il explosa sur le torse d'Harry et le sien en même temps.

Ses jambes glissèrent de la taille d'Harry qui continuait de le pilonner plus fort, collant leurs deux torses qui glissaient avec la semence de Draco.

Draco était complètement abandonné et continuait d'être pilonné par Harry qui semblait proche de l'explosion. Draco ressentait encore du plaisir en voyant Harry en lui, en sentant son sexe dans son cul et sentant ses bourses frapper contre se fesses, puis Harry explosa à son tour en Draco, ses dents refermés sur son épaule, incapable de crier lui aussi. Draco eut comme un second orgasme en voyant Harry jouir, en sentant sa semence gicler en lui.

Harry se retira et il se laissa tomber sur le dos, par terre, entrainant Draco sur lui. Ils restèrent essoufflés, incapable de penser, parler, trop dévastés par cet orgasme incroyable.

Draco respirait la peau d'Harry. Il sentait la semence du brun couler entre ses jambes, mais il s'en fichait, il était trop bien. Harry les nettoya et les releva.

Le silence n'était pas génant. Ils étaient bien. Un peu engourdit par la déferlante de plaisir, Draco se serra contre Harry et le tira doucement vers la chambre.

Ils s'affalèrent ensemble sur lit, Draco serré dans les bras d'Harry qui lui caressait distraitement le dos. Dieu qu'il était bien... Dieu qu'il avait attendu ça longtemps. Il soupira de bonheur et dessina des arabesques en frôlant le torse d'Harry qui frissonna.

Pendant un long moment ils restèrent enlacés, sous leurs caresses tendres. Mais elles se firent bientôt plus appuyées, plus sensuelles, l'excitation refit surface. Draco leva les yeux vers Harry qui fondit sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec force et sensualité. Draco se mit à califourchon sur Harry et descendit lentement déposant caresses et baisés sur son chemin, jusqu'à la virilité d'Harry qui reprenait déjà du service...

Alors lentement puis avec passion et empressement, ils se redécouvrirent durant toute la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla le premier. Il s'étira lentement, cligna des yeux. Puis il se figea soudain, voyant les cheveux blond de son amant sur son torse. Le blond dormait encore, sur le ventre, son beau visage paisible. Harry entendait son souffle léger et voyait son dos se lever et s'abaisser successivement, lentement, profondément...

Tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Draco Malfoy la veille lui revint brutalement à l'esprit. Il ferma les yeux, accablé... Il avait cédé... Il s'était laissé entrainné, tenté et pour tout dire, il avait adoré ça... Mais maintenant il devenait un danger pour tout le monde... Il se tortilla un peu sous ces pensées peu réjouissantes dès le matin, ce qui finit par réveiller Draco également.

Il avait le regard dans le vague et les cheveux ébourrifés. Harry faillit rire à cette vision. Puis les yeux de Draco se tournèrent vers lui et un grand sourire fendit son visage encore endormit.

- « Salut toi… », fit ce dernier d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop crié.

- « Bonjour Draco », répondit Harry attendrit, mais distant.

Draco vit qu'Harry n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Il soupira et se ralongea à plat dos sur le lit.

Pas de calin du matin apparemment... Il soupira de nouveau... Au fond de lui il le savait. Harry n'était pas tout à fait à lui... Pas encore, pas tout de suite... Il n'avait plus la force de se mettre en colère... De plus il savait que ça ne servait à rien, puisque les raisons d'Harry étaient fondées...

Draco ferma les yeux, alors que la déception étreignait son coeur. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas profiter d'Harry ce matin, Draco se résigna à crever l'abcès.

Il s'assit dans le lit. Son visage se fit sérieux. Il se tourna sur le coté et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry, qui semblait avoir suivit chacune de ses expressions et chacun de ses gestes depuis qu'ils s'étaient dis bonjour.

- « Alors, qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant Harry ? Est-ce… Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ou… », hésita-t-il.

Harry soupira lentement et Draco sut que ce qu'il allait dire n'allait pas lui plaire.

- « Je ne peux rien t'offrir d'autre que ça pour le moment Draco, je suis désolé ».

Si Draco était déçu, il n'en montra rien. Il acquiesça simplement et détourna la tête, se souvenant de leur conversation de la veille.

Harry avait encore des blessures ouvertes, il devait être fort pour deux… Pour le moment…

Oui mais pour combien de temps ?

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Bouuuuh que la fin est mal amenée, ouuh que j'ai honte de vous laisser lire ça... :'(_

_Bref comme vous avez comprit, j'ai bloqué sur le lemon... Voilà la raison de mon retard... Je ne suis pas très satisfaite... Mais bon, je suppose que l'inspiration n'était pas au RDV. Mais si je reçois trop de vos commentaires disant que le lemon est raté, je le réécrirai certainement, donc n'hésitez pas !_

_Pardon pour les fautes qui se sont logées dans ce chapitres mais je n'ai pas la foi de relire tout ce soir lol ;)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé quand même,_

_Je précise que je pars en vacances, eh oui eh oui ne m'en veuillez pas trop lol, donc je serai absente pendant une semaine, mais rassurez vous, qui dit absence prolongée dit doucle ration à la rentrée !!_

_Cette fic arrive bientôt à sa fin, je pense que dans deux ou trois chapitres, je l'aurai terminée.. ;)_

_Je suis désolée de prendre de plus en plus de retard dans la publication, mais ne vous inquitétez pas, je tiendrai bon et j'irai jusqu'à la fin de cette fiction qui, malgré tous les tracas qu'elle me donne, me fait ressentir toujours autant de plaisir à l'écriture ;)_


	10. Ultimatum et Départs

**Reviens moi**

**Disclaimer : Rien a moi, tout à JKR, la routine habituelle quoi...**

_Mon Dieu comme je m'en veux… J'ai vraiment pas été sympa sur ce coup là ! Je vous ais laisser poireauter un peu beaucoup trop longtemps… Mais j'ai des excuses ! Même si ça ne vous satisfera pas, laissez moi rassurer et apaiser ma propre conscience de mes remords, alors raison **numéro 1 :** les vacances d'été étaient très chargées ^^ raison **numéro 2 :** la rentrée était énormément beaucoup trop chargée, raison **numéro 3 :** mon emménagement dans un nouvel appartement a fait que j'étais un peu débordée en plus de la charge de travail à la Fac, et, raison** numéro 4 :** nouvel appartement veut dire nouvelle connexion internet qui a mis du temps à arriver…_

_Pff raisons pitoyables je vous l'accorde, mais conscience à demi soulagée (pardonnez ma faiblesse)._

_Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction, le dernier est pratiquement prêt, j'attends vos reviews pour changer quelques pitis trucs dont je ne suis pas sure selon les suggestions ou les avis des mes reviweurs(euses) préférés, donc vous n'aurez pas des masses à patienter entre ce chapitre et la publication du dernier ! 1 ou 2 pitites semaines, pas plus ! Croix de bois croix de fer, que je sois damnée si je manque à ma parole !_

_Merci à **ka-chan**, **caence**, **herenui** et **Maolisama** pour les ptite reviews encourageante et boosteuses, (**Maolisama** tout vient à point à qui sait attendre :p) moui un peu facile celle là j'avoue… (= Arrya pars se cacher)_

_Merci à mes petit(e)s revieweuses/eurs habituelles **Nebuleuse26, Aido, Lady S, Sati-san, Sahada, Cleo McPhee, Maud18, Cricket32 et loveful **(pardon si j'en oublis), « alors sans plus de préambules sans renchérir sur la perfection... » (spéciale dédicace au prochain chapitre la/le revieweuse/eur qui me trouvera de quel film cette phrase est tirée :p) oui, oui je sais, je ne sais plus quoi inventer… Encore une fois pardonnez-moi... donc voilàààà le chapiiiitre !_

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Draco arrive enfin à parler à Harry sans Dean pendant le gala organisé par Hermione, Harry d'abord rétiscent, se livre à Draco et lui raconte un évènement passé durant les trois ans où il avait disparu de la circulation pour détruire les horcruxes : son début d'idylle avec un certain Raphael, mais celui ci fut tué durant une attaque en Afrique. Harry explique par la perte de controle qui a résulté de cette mort, sa peur de se réangager avec quelqu'un. Cependant il se laisse aller et passe la nuit chez Draco. Mais le lendemain, il réalise son erreur et signifie à Draco qu'il n'est pas pret pour une vraie relation et qu'il ne pourra lui offrir que du sexe pour le moment.

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Ultimatum et départ**

**Deux mois plus tard**

Il pleuvait…

_Deux mois…_

Les rues étaient désertes…

_Deux putains de mois…_

Draco fendait la pluie d'un pas rageur, sans se préoccuper d'être trempé.

_Non en fait au final ça faisait 3 ans et 2 putains de mois que cette situation durait._

Ca faisait 2 mois qu'Harry et lui couchaient ensemble régulièrement et Draco avait été assez stupide pour croire qu'Harry ne faisait ça qu'avec lui. Mais cette fois ci ça suffisait. La main serrée sur un journal complètement chiffonné, il se rendait au seul endroit sur cette foutu terre où il aurait voulu ne plus jamais aller.

BAM BAM BAM !

- « HARRY OUVRE ! », cria Draco déjà à bout de nerfs, en cognant violemment sur la porte.

Il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur, des pas qui se rapprochaient de la porte. Il vit la poignée s'abaisser et une douce chaleur éclaira la rue où il se tenait trempé par la pluie qui ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter de tomber.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? », demanda Harry d'une voix neutre.

Draco inspira profondément dans une vaine tentative pour se calmer.

- « Et le pire c'est qu'il demande pourquoi », marmonna-t-il avec colère.

Puis sans prévenir il se rua à l'intérieur de l'appartement d'Harry, l'entrainant derrière lui jusqu'au salon où il s'arrêta enfin.

- « C'est QUOI CA ! », cria t il hors de lui en abattant sa main qui tenait le journal froissé et trempé sur la table du salon.

- « Un journal Draco… », répondit Harry avec lassitude.

Cette réponse énerva d'avantage le blond.

- « Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule Potter, tu sais TRES BIEN ce qu'il y a sur ce foutu journal !!! Tu veux peut être que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne semblait pas concerné.

- « Il y a une photo de toi entrain de faire sortir un mec de chez toi et de l'embrasser bordel ! Et devine quoi ! Ce mec n'est pas MOI ! », criait Draco ses mains crispés sur la table, les yeux rivés sur Harry dans l'espoir d'une petite réaction.

Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas.

- « Et alors ? »

- « Et alors, reprit Draco en colère, et alors, continua t il en faisant le tour de la table pour se retrouver en face d'Harry, et alors je voulais juste savoir DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS TU TE FOUTAIS DE MA GUEULE POTTER !!! »

- « C'est pas comme si je t'avais déjà promis quelque chose Draco… », répondit Harry comme fatigué.

- « LA FERME POTTER ! Tu n'es qu'un abrutit ! Tu veux que je te dise tu me fais pitié ! La vérité c'est que tu es mort de trouille ! Oui tu me fais pitié Potter ! Tu as tellement l'habitude que tout le monde soit à tes pieds que tu ne te rends même plus compte qu'il faut se battre pour avoir ce qu'on veut ! Pour toi je suis pareil que lui là, questionna Draco en montrant le journal du doigt, c'est tout ce que je vaux à tes yeux ?! Je suis acquis ! Rien qu'un autre de tes admirateurs, un autre de tes plans cul ! Mais non Harry j'en ai assez ! Moi je veux être plus ! Oublie Raphael ! Oublie-le ! Le passé est révolu, tu vis dans le présent et dans le présent JE SUIS LA », cria Draco en le secouant.

Il s'arrêta un moment pour mesurer l'impact de ses paroles sur Harry. Presque rien... Le Survivant n'avait pas de réactions, même pas au nom de Raphael… Draco reprit avec plus de colère :

- « Mais regarde toi, fit il en le lâchant brutalement, tu es fatigué de tout, blazé de tout ! Tu agis comme si rien n'était important pour toi alors que c'est faux et tu le sais très bien ! T'en a pas marre de vivre comme ça Harry ? Non ? Et bah moi si ! Moi j'en ai marre d'attendre ton bon vouloir, j'en ai marre d'espérer des choses qui n'arriveront jamais et j'en ai marre d'être pris pour un con !»

Harry resta silencieux. Partagé entre la consternation devant la verve de Malfoy et le son ton amer… Mais son air un peu surprit fut une nouvelle fois, mal interprété par Draco…

- « Oh pardonnes-moi ô grand sauveur d'être si égoïste… Mais ça fait trois putains d'année que je me sacrifie ne serait ce que pour obtenir tes faveurs sexuelles ! Je veux plus que ça merde ! Quand est ce que tu vas le comprendre ! Ou plutôt arrêter de prétendre ne pas comprendre et de te complaire dans une situation si facile pour toi ! Oui parce que tu prônes la facilité Potter, tout t'es acquis, tu prends sans rien rendre, tu ne fais que prendre ! Prendre TOUT ! »

Draco s'arrêta une angoisse irrépressible lui serrant la gorge.

- « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais ? Et si je n'avais plus rien à te donner ? … Et si tu avais déjà tout, tout servis sur un plateau, mais tu ne prends que le superflu et tu laisses le plus compliquer à plus tard… »

Harry dont la surprise s'était muée en début colère à cause des remontrances et de l'acidité des propos de Draco, se calma immédiatement quand il vit la faiblesse de celui-ci et la détresse qu'il avait d'abord cachée derrière sa colère, peinte sur son visage… Une énorme vague de compréhension et de compassion s'abattit sur lui, le clouant sur place…

- « Mais ce plus tard ça sera quand Harry ? J'en ai marre d'attendre que tu te décides… », continuait Draco, en se concentrant pour cacher son ton désespéré et empêcher ses larmes de couler.

C'était plus qu'Harry ne pouvait supporter. Retrouvant l'usage de ses jambes il fondit sur Draco et prit ses lèvres avec passion, mu par un instinct de protection qui l'avait pris au ventre. Mais Draco d'abord conciliant par l'effet de surprise le repoussa violemment.

- « NON ! Vas te faire foutre Potter ! Tu sais très bien comment ça va se terminer, hurla Draco en le poussant encore, une partie de jambe en l'air pour me faire oublier ce que je viens de dire et endormir ce que je ressens pour encore un moment ! Putain de lâche de merde !!! », il ponctuait chacun de ses mots avec une rage violente et repoussait Harry encore et encore vers le murs de la pièce.

- « Et pour la dernière fois Potter, je ne suis pas TA PUTAIN ! », hurla t il en le giflant fortement.

Harry se figea, blessé dans son orgueil par le rejet de Draco tandis qu'une colère glaciale l'envahissait.

Draco se tut. Il venait de se rendre compte de son geste. Il était allé trop loin. Il le sut immédiatement à l'expression sur le visage d'Harry. Il n'était pas allé trop loin dans ses pensées et dans ses mots, il avait raison, il le savait ; non, il était juste allé trop loin pour Harry, avec Harry. La gifle était de trop…

Le visage d'Harry était fermé. Son regard avait perdu toute émotion. Il ne restait que le silence, et l'atmosphère quasi palpable de la colère sourde froide et destructrice qui ne tarderait pas à éclater chez le survivant.

Trop tard pour sauver les meubles, Draco décida de jouer le tout pour le tout, s'il fallait lui faire comprendre qu'il était à bout c'était maintenant. Néanmoins il reprit sans crier :

- « Pourquoi tu pouvais offrir ça à Dean et pas à moi Harry ? », questionna t il, masquant à peine les reproches qui pointaient dans sa voix.

- « Tu le sais très bien Malfoy, répondit Harry froidement, on en a déjà parlé, balaya-t-il avec un geste brusque de la main, énervé par la mention de son ancien amant, tu vois bien qu'avec Dean ça n'a pas marché ! Tu vois bien ce que ça a donné !!! »

Devant le stoïcisme de Draco, le brun laissa échapper un cri de rage, qui ressemblait à un rugissement.

- « Tu vois ça, ragea Harry en montrant à son tour le journal, c'est tout ce que je suis pour eux ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre que j'ai envie qu'on me lâche Malfoy ? C'est toi l'égoïste qui ne te préoccupe que de ton petit plaisir perso ! Je veux être tranquille !!! La moindre erreur le moindre faux pas et ils sont tous derrière moi, des photos dans tous les journaux, des lettres, des cadeaux, j'en ai assez ! Et puisque tu en parles, Dean a reçu des milliers de lettres de menaces de mort et des pires tortures possibles et imaginables, il a même finit à Ste Mangouste une fois, parce que la lettre avait été imbibée avec une potion de mort ! Heureusement qu'il n'en avait inhalé que les vapeurs d'ailleurs, sinon il ne serait plus là aujourd'hui ! Alors imagine-toi Malfoy ! Imagine _avec_ toi ! Un putain d'ex mangemort ! Tu ne tiendrais pas trois semaines !

Harry s'arrêta de parler pendant un instant. Draco resta silencieux devant l'absurdité des propos d'Harry. Harry prit ça pour une révision de ses objections. Il devait faire comprendre à Draco qu'il ne pourrait que le faire souffrir comme il avait fait souffert Dean, comme avait fait souffert Raphael…

- « Alors ça refroidis hein, reprit-il, pas si facile de sortir avec le Survivant hein ? Je n'ai pas envie de défrayer la chronique avec un évènement grandiose de plus dans ma putain de vie ! Ca suffit, je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, c'est trop dur à comprendre pour ta si grande personne ?! »

Draco reculait devant tant de mauvaise foi… C'était à son tour d'être consterné à présent. Il ne comprenait pas, il arrivait de moins en moins à comprendre, comment avait-il put tomber amoureux de cet abruti !

- « Parce que maintenant tu te préoccupes de ta petite image de Survivant de merde ? Jusqu'à quand tu vas chercher des excuses pour ne pas faire face ? Tu me déçois Harry ! T'es un putain de Gryffondor non ?! Je pensais que t'avais plus de cran que ça ! Arrête de laisser les autres diriger ta vie ! Dumbledore la prophétie, et maintenant les journaux ! Rien à foutre Harry ! Arrête de te reposer sur ce qui doit être fait ou sur ce que tu es sensé faire ! Vis bordel de merde ! Vis ta vie à toi et arrête de te cacher derrière tes excuses bidon ! »

- « N'insulte pas ce que je suis », répliqua Harry sur un ton dangereux.

- « Mais si je t'insulte ! Peu importe ce qui a été fait, ce que TU as fais ! C'est du PASSE ! Tout le monde avance Potter ! Tu es le seul qui stagne ! Le SEUL tu m'entends ! »

- « Mais non Draco, regarde toi, tu stagnes avec moi, tu me courre toujours après », fit Harry avec un détestable sourire sarcastique.

Draco fut comme frappé par la foudre, quelque chose se déchira en lui, son visage reflétait l'horreur des propos d'Harry. Puis son horreur se mua en rage incontrôlable. Sa colère et sa tristesse mélangées lui firent dirent des choses qu'il ne pensait pas.

- « Mais très bien ! VAS-Y Potter ! Je n'attends que ça !! Si t'as tellement envie qu'on te laisse tranquille alors BARRE-TOI !! Ne reste pas en Angleterre ! RIEN ne te retient ici apparemment, à part les journaux ! Alors à moins que tu aimes tant te voir relié sur des pages grise et être regardé par tout le monde sorcier, va refaire ta vie ailleurs, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et arrête de jouer à la victime ! Tu me donne envie de gerber Potter ! », termina-t-il dédaigneusement.

Harry resta silencieux un instant. Le temps qu'il fallait à Draco pour réaliser la portée de ses propos. Puis il parla :

- « Tu as raison sur un point Malfoy, je n'aurais jamais dû rester en Angleterre après la guerre, commença-t-il d'une voix trop calme, et je vais rattraper le temps perdu de ce pas ».

Harry fit volte face et libéra sa magie. Une valise apparut devant lui et ses affaires se mirent toutes seules à l'intérieur.

Draco écarquilla les yeux :

- « Mais… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Harry resta de dos :

- « Je me taille Malfoy, tu m'as donné une excellente idée, je me barre d'ici et je vais mener une vraie vie ailleurs, maintenant tu peux t'en aller aussi, fit il en se retournant, je ne te tenterai plus comme ça. »

Devant ce regard dur Draco sut qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire plier lui même, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Il transplana directement au ministère de la magie.

Harry regarda l'espace vide ou s'était tenu Draco quelques secondes plus tôt. Il n'avait pas manqué la lueur de panique et de détresse que ses mots avaient allumée dans les yeux de Draco.

C'est mieux comme ça… il finira par m'oublier… Et moi aussi, se dit-il sans trop y croire.

* * *

Au ministère Draco se rua dans les couloirs, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage et entra en trombe dans le bureau d'Hermione, poursuivit par la secrétaire :

- « Pardon madame, je n'ai pas pu le retenir… »

- « C'est bon Sarah, je m'en charge », fit Hermione les yeux rivés sur l'expression de panique de Draco.

- « Oh nom du ciel Draco qu'est ce qui te prends ! », s'exclama-t-elle dès que Sarah sortit du bureau et ferma la porte.

- « Pas le temps de t'expliquer Hermione, Harry veut s'en aller, il faut absolument que tu l'en empêche ! »

- « Quoi ? Mais comment ça… »

- « Pas de temps à perdre je t'en supplie, la coupa Draco, il faut que tu l'en empêche, vite transplane à son appartement ! »

Hermione resta interdite quelques secondes, puis se rua à son tour hors de son bureau, Draco sur ses talons. Une fois dans le hall elle se tourna vers lui :

- « Vas m'attendre chez moi ». Et elle transplana.

Draco la mort dans l'âme transplana à son tour vers l'appartement d'Hermione.

* * *

Le craquement typique d'un transplanage retentit dans le salon d'Harry. Il se retourna brusquement :

- « Draco… »

- « Non ce n'est pas Draco, Harry », fit-Hermione.

- « Tiens, il m'envois des émissaires maintenant », remarqua simplement le brun, sarcastiquement.

- « Bonjour à toi aussi Harry, railla Hermione, alors on fait ses valises sans même prévenir ses meilleurs amis ? »

- « Ca ne vous regarde pas et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vous oublier », fit remarquer Harry d'une voix neutre.

- « Et peut on savoir ou tu vas ? », questionna Hermione qui commençait à être fatigué de l'attitude de son ami.

- « Je ne sais pas encore, en Amérique je suppose et peut-être ailleurs après, en Australie ou en Afrique du sud, en tout cas un pays avec des notions anglophones, tu sais, pour la barrière de la langue », précisa-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

Hermione décida d'arrêter le jeu du chat et de la souris. Elle attrapa le bras d'Harry qui évitait son regard depuis le début en farfouillant à droite à gauche et le força à lui faire face.

- « Pourquoi tu pars ? », demanda-t-elle.

- « J'ai besoin de vacances », répondit le survivant du tac au tac.

- « Pendant combien de temps ? »

- « Longtemps ».

- « Ce ne sont plus des vacances ça Harry, c'est un déménagement ».

- « Très bien, Hermione, alors je déménage ! »

- « Tu veux bien arrêter cinq minutes de jouer au plus malin ! Tu te comporte comme un enfant gâté ! C'est quoi ton problème !? »

- « Rien Hermione, juste un besoin de renouveau, de changement, d'espace et de gens qui ne me connaissent pas », railla Harry.

- « Tu es ridicule Harry, si tu avais dû prendre cette décision un jour, tu l'aurais fait après ta victoire contre Voldemort ce qui n'as pas été le cas, pourquoi maintenant et… »

- « Merci Hermione la coupa Harry, je sais encore comment penser, à ce que je sache je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis sur mon départ ! »

- « Il n'y a donc rien qui te retient ici ? », lança Hermione consternée.

- « Si tu fais allusion à Draco, ça lui fera plus de bien que de mal que je m'éloigne de lui. »

- « Tu ne comprends donc rien ! Tu veux qu'il te suive jusqu'où Harry ! Jusqu'où tu vas le faire aller avant qu'il ne craque définitivement !? Tu ne crois pas que si Draco pouvait t'oublier il l'aurait déjà fait depuis le temps que tu le traites comme de la merde !? Tu ne crois vraiment pas ? »

Harry resta silencieux et lui lança un regard noir.

- « La vérité c'est que tu es trop content que quelqu'un te prête encore de l'attention pour ce que tu es vraiment et que tu as peur que tout s'arrête si tu donnes à Draco ce qu'il veut. »

Le regard noir d'Harry eu des ratées et Hermione ne manqua pas de le noter.

- « Alors c'est ça ta crainte ! Espèce d'idiot ! Si tu regardes tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi depuis le début, tu sais très bien que Draco t'aimes réellement ! Tu le sais non ? », insista-t-elle doucement.

Harry sembla perdre d'un coup toute son assurance et s'affala sur une chaise le regard perdu.

- « J'ai peur Mione… Je suis mort de trouille, s'il n'aimait que cet espèce de personnage froid, puissant et glacial sous lequel il a plié la première fois qu'on s'est revu ? S'il n'aimait pas ce que je suis vraiment… Ce que je suis tous les jours… J'ai changé depuis la guerre... »

Hermione regarda Harry. Le Survivant n'avait plus rien de sa superbe et de son aura de gloire et de puissance. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était un homme accablé de doutes, de remords et de souffrances, un homme qui pourtant faisait souffrir un de ces ami…

- « Ca suffit Harry, cesse de te lamenter sur toi-même tu es pathétique ! »

Harry releva les yeux surpris d'entendre les mots que Draco avait prononcés un peu plus tôt dans la bouche d'Hermione.

- « Depuis quand tu as perdu toute foi en tout ! Pourquoi tu t'empêches de vivre avec tes doutes ? Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire Harry, qu'une chose à dire ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ce que tu fais vivre à Draco ! Imagine-le lui, avec un autre homme ! »

Harry releva vivement les yeux, une lueur de colère possessive luisant dans ses deux émeraudes.

- « Tu vois comment tu réagis ! Imagines ce qu'il pourrait te faire subir s'il le voulait ! Mais il ne le fait pas parce qu'il t'aime trop pour ça ! Alors arrêtes de faire le contraire de ce que ton cœur te dit… Ravale ta fierté et va voir Draco ! Dis lui ce que tu ressens et arrêtes de te gâcher la vie et de gâcher la sienne ! », le secoua Hermione.

- « Je… J'ai besoin de réfléchir un moment Mione s'il te plait… », implora Harry.

Hermione acquiesça et avec un léger signe de la main en guise d'au revoir elle transplana jusqu'à son appartement.

Elle se fit littéralement sauter dessus par Draco qui lui posa une multitude de questions à la fois.

- « Du calme, du calme Draco !! »

- « Mais dis moi ! », implora celui-ci, comme dans l'urgence.

- « Il ne pars plus ok ? Enfin il n'a plus l'air de partir… Je pense… Je crois… Il réfléchissait... », hésita t elle soudain.

C'est vrai elle n'était pas capable de lui certifier qu'Harry ne partirait pas. Il avait dit qu'il réfléchissait. Ca voulait tout dire et rien dire à la fois !

Devant cette soudaine hésitation, Draco s'éloigna d'Hermione.

- « Je dois y aller ».

- « Non Draco, pas tout de sui… »

Mais Draco avait déjà transplané.

* * *

Il avait transplané directement dans le salon d'Harry. Sa valise était toujours posée sur le sol avec ses affaires dedans mais Harry n'était plus devant.

- Har…

Il s'interrompit en sentant deux bras forts enlacer son torse et une tête se poser dans son cou. Il réprima un soupir de soulagement en sentant l'étreinte possessive du brun et serra ces bras aussi fort qu'il pu. La chaleur du corps d'Harry l'entourait, il se sentait tellement bien. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant de longues minutes, puis Draco se retourna doucement vers Harry. Il accrocha son regard si vert :

- « Restes ici… », murmura t il.

Le brun acquiesça doucement, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Draco. Puis il s'avança lentement vers sa bouche et prit ses lèvres. C'était comme un souffle d'oxygène pour les deux hommes.

Mais Draco le brisa à contre cœur, il fallait qu'il sache, il devait savoir maintenant…

- « Dis le moi Harry, chuchota-t-il, je t'en pris dis le moi… »

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux, mais resta silencieux. C'était trop tôt, trop rapide.

- « J'ai besoin de l'entendre, je t'en pris, Harry, je t'en pris », insista doucement Draco à voix basse.

Mais les lèvres du brun semblaient scellées, dans un pli douloureux. Il était tiraillé à l'intérieur.

Draco se détacha lentement de la prise d'Harry. Comme une sorte d'automate, il recula de quelques pas et fixa le Survivant dans les yeux.

- « Je t'aime Harry, tu le sais et tu en profites trop, commença-t-il la gorge serrée, le jour où tu seras vraiment sûr de ce que tu veux avec moi tu reviendras. D'ici là on ne se voit plus, Harry, j'ai trop mal », il s'arrêta quelques secondes le temps de reprendre le contrôle sur sa voix qui commençait à trembler.

Il se força à reprendre avec l'air le plus détaché que son contrôle sur lui même lui permettait.

- « Ce n'est pas à toi de t'en aller, c'est à moi de partir, dans une semaine je disparaitrai, si tu as pris une décision d'ici là, je t'attendrai chez moi à midi jusqu'à midi dix. Si tu ne viens pas, je considèrerai que tu mets un terme à notre relation, si tant est qu'on puisse appeler ça une relation, et dans ce cas partir sera la meilleure chose pour moi, parce que je ne peux pas continuer à vivre aussi près de toi sans être avec toi, Harry. Je ne pourrai pas apprendre un matin dans la Gazette duSsorcier que tu ressors avec Dean ou un autre, je ne pourrai pas te croiser un jour sur le chemin de traverse devant la boutique de Quidditch, je ne pourrai pas supporter de te voir arriver chez Hermione par hasard, alors que je lui rends visite, articula-t-il la voix brisée des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues malgré le contrôle qu'il essayait de garder, je ne peux pas Harry tu comprends ? Je ne peux plus… », acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Harry regarda Draco se détourner et transplaner chez lui, impuissant.

Encore quelques instants et il se rendit compte de son erreur. Il aurait du lui avouer… Tout de suite… Mu par un sentiment d'urgence il transplana chez Draco.

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Bon le chapitre c'est pas le top du top j'avoue, mais ça fait avancer le shmilblik on va dire ;)_

_**/!\ Important /!\**_

_**Je précise que je vais actualiser certains de mes chapitres demain ou après demain, afin de mettre quelques corrections à jours (rien de bien méchant, juste des correction de vocabulaire, accords, grammaire etc ;)) Donc pour ceux ou celles qui ont mis une "alert story" sur ma fiction qu'ils ne s'emballent pas! Ce n'est que l'actualisation de chapitres précédents et non de nouveaux chapitres !**_

_Je vous laisses à vos commentaires bienvenus ;)_


	11. Retard et Juste retour des choses

**Reviens moi**

**Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR**

_Voilà, enfin, le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Je vous avouerais que je ne suis pas mécontente de la terminer enfin ! _

_Merci à tous ceux qui étaient là pour m'encourager et me suivre, en particulier **Nebuleuse26** ;)_

_Merci à **Noweria** qui a fait exploser mon quotta de review, (au passage lisez sa magnifique fiction "La Traque Malfoy", romance, humour pinçant et profondeur, tout ce qu'on aime), merci également à **Cricket32, Cleo McPhee** et **Sati-San** qui ont toujours été là pour moi, chapitre foireux où pas, délais interminable ou double ration, ainsi qu'à mes autres revieweuses habituelles qui semble m'avoir abandonnée sur la fin pourtant :p, merci à vous ;)_

_Sur ce je vous laisse lire en paix._

_En espérant que cette fin vous plaira,_

_Enjoy ! ;)_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9 : Retard et juste retour des choses

**1 semaine plus tard**

Il s'était heurté à une barrière anti-transplanage le jour où il avait voulu rattraper Draco.

Une semaine…

Harry avait attendu ce jour.

Il connaissait sa réponse depuis que le blond l'avait quitté. Durant toutes ces années il s'était d'abord voilé la face, puis il avait prit ce que Draco lui avait donné sans vouloir lui rendre quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait bien parce qu'il savait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur Draco, il savait que s'il l'appelait en plein milieu de la nuit le blond viendrai. Alors il en avait profité. Il avait usé et abusé de l'amour de Draco, le prenant que quand il en avait envie et le laissant de coté quand il était de mauvaise humeur. Draco avait toujours été là. Toujours pour lui. Seulement voilà, aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas. Aujourd'hui Draco était parti, Draco refusait de le voir Draco ne voulait plus souffrir. Et dès le moment où il n'avait plus eu le blond à sa botte, il avait comprit qui finalement c'était lui qui était à la sienne. Il avait essayé de le revoir, s'était heurté maintes et maintes fois aux barrières anti transplanage de l'appartement de Draco, il avait fait joué ses relation pour essayer de réactiver la cheminée de Draco au réseau cheminette, sans succès, il avait passé des nuits devant sa porte le suppliant d'ouvrir. Et peu à peu il avait comprit. Alors il était reparti chez lui et il avait attendu les 2 jours restant jusqu'au jeudi.

**11h59**

Harry se leva compulsivement de son fauteuil et alla chercher sa baguette posée sur la table du salon. Il l'a mit dans sa poche et se concentra sur l'appartement de Draco pour transplaner. Mais …

CRAC

Harry ouvrit les yeux, pleins d'espoirs, peut-être était-ce Draco. Mais son visage se ferma immédiatement quand il vit qui avait transplané chez lui…

* * *

HPHPHPHP

* * *

**12H00**

La montre de Draco venait de tinter une fois pour lui indiquer l'heure. Comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà. Comme s'il avait dormit cette nuit et qu'il n'avait pas du tout compté les secondes depuis 5 heure du matin jusqu'à ce qu'enfin midi sonne. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ses jambes tremblaient. Ses mains étaient moites, il avait mal à la tête, le moindre frôlement de ses vêtements sur sa peau l'énervait. Il était irascible et horriblement stressé. Il avait l'impression de faire des palpitations. C'était impossible que son cœur puisse battre aussi rapidement sans finir par lâcher.

Il était essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Tout était confus dans son esprit.

Harry viendrait-il ? Une bouffée de stress lui tordit les tripes quand il prononça son prénom dans son esprit.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer.

« Putain Harry ne m'abandonne pas. »

* * *

DMDMDMDM

* * *

**12h02**

Non ce n'était pas Draco… loin de là…

- « Qu'est ce que tu fous là Dean ! », cria Harry hors de lui.

Dean était pitoyable, une loque humaine, maigre à faire peur, les traits tirés, plus blanc qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, le visage tuméfié, les vêtements déchirés.

- « Nom de Dieu regarde dans quel état tu es ! », s'exclama Harry presque dégouté.

Dean le regarda d'un œil vitreux.

- « Bagarre de pub Harry », fit-il d'une voix rauque.

- « Mais rien à foutre putain ! C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi maintenant ! Dégage Dean, je n'ai pas le temps là ! », fit Harry enragé, les yeux rivés sur sa montre : 12h03.

- « Je me casse », ajouta t il en se concentrant de nouveau pour transplaner, mais c'était sans compter sur Dean qui lui agrippa le bras.

- « Harry je t'en pris reviens avec moi ! J'ai entendu dire qu'avec l'autre pute c'était finit, je suis venu te supplier Harry, te supplier de revenir avec moi ! », scandait Dean en se trainant pitoyablement devant Harry.

- « Lâche-moi immédiatement ! », tonna Harry, en essayant de le faire lâcher prise.

Harry regardait les secondes s'écouler. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Dean, il était déjà assez pitoyable et en mauvais état comme ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix, Draco l'attendait. Son cœur se serra à la pensé de son amant et sa colère contre Dean s'accru. Tant pis.

D'un large mouvement de bras accompagné de sa magie, il fit aller s'écraser Dean sur le mur opposé. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la masse informe de son corps, capta un mouvement de bras, il ne l'avait pas tué, tout allait bien.

* * *

HPHPHPHP

* * *

**12h06**

Draco tournait en rond, puis s'arrêtait soudainement. Il transpirait. Lui qui ne transpirait jamais, là il transpirait pour toutes les fois où il aurait du transpirer de sa vie. Mais ce n'était pas la sueur chaude qui s'écoule du corps après un long effort, non c'était la sueur froide, la sueur de stress, la sueur de la peur, celle qui vous enveloppait dans une atmosphère glacée. Draco tremblait. Claquait des dents. 12h07, pourquoi Harry ne venait-il pas ? S'il avait réfléchit et qu'il avait décidé d'avoir une vrai relation avec lui alors il aurait du être impatient, il aurait du transplaner à 12H pile ! C'était impossible ! Pourquoi alors, avait-il essayé avec tant d'insistance de le voir cette semaine !

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous Harry ! »

* * *

DMDMDMDM

* * *

**12h08**

Harry n'avait plus de temps à perdre, il se calma en quelques secondes et se concentra pour la troisième fois.

Mais c'était assez pour Dean. Il se rua sur lui et le renversa au sol.

Trop surprit pour réagir à temps Harry s'écrasa sur le dos, Dean à califourchon sur lui.

Celui-ci rapide comme l'éclair déboucha une potion et la porta à ses lèvres.

- « Adieu Harry », fit Dean les yeux pleins de larmes et de colère.

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Cet idiot était entrain de se suicider ! Il reconnaissait la couleur de cette potion. Rouge comme le sang, c'était un poison très puissant, qui tuait en quelques secondes à peine. Sans réfléchir, il balança son bras contre le visage de Dean.

Dean reçu le coude d'Harry en pleine figure et la potion ripa sur ses lèvres pour aller se répandre sur son cou et sa chemise.

Harry le repoussa brutalement sur le coté et se releva d'un bond. Il riva ses yeux sur son poignet.

**12h10**

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement et sa colère s'accru encore.

- « ESPECE D'ABRUTIT, hurla t il, je te jure que si je le rate, je te ferai lécher le parquet jusqu'à ce que tu ais récupéré assez de poison dans ta putain de bouche pour pouvoir en crever ! »

Voyant que Dean se relevait encore, Harry lui balança un coup de pied sur le torse. Et se concentra rapidement sur l'appartement de Draco.

* * *

HPHPHPHP

* * *

Draco attendait encore. 12H09. Il n'était toujours pas là.

Il commença à se résigner.

C'était finit.

Non, Harry ne viendrais plus.

Comment avait-il été aussi bête pour croire qu'il en avait quelque chose à foutre de lui. Il n'en voulait qu'à son cul. Il devait déjà avoir été retrouvé Dean ou il ne savait quel autre pute d'androgyne de merde pour satisfaire ses envies.

**12h10**

C'était finit.

Draco tomba à genoux par terre. Il n'arrivait pas à pleurer. C'était un chagrin tellement fort que les larmes ne suffisaient pas. Il voulait se faire mal. Il voulait hurler. Il voulait faire du mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'arrivait à rien. Alors dans un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, il attrapa sa baguette et transplana à 12H11 au premier endroit qui lui passa par la tête.

Mais il n'entendit pas au moment même ou le craquement typique de son transplanage retentissait, qu'un autre craquement brisa le silence en même temps que le sien, et qu'Harry Potter apparu dans son salon au moment même où il en avait disparu.

* * *

Le cri de rage que poussa Harry en voyant l'appartement de Draco désert se changea vite en panique. Il avait du le louper à quelques secondes prêt ! Et maintenant il l'avait peut-être perdu pour toujours !

« Réfléchit Harry, au nom de Merlin réfléchit ! »

Où avait-il pu aller ! Bizarrement Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas quitté l'Angleterre, comme si quelque chose en lui renonçait à croire que Draco avait réellement pu partir d'un coup. Mais plus les minutes passaient, moins Harry arrivait à y voir clair. Toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient. La douleur, la tristesse, la panique l'urgence, la fatigue, la colère, tout… Tout en même temps, tant et si bien qu'il en avait mal à la tête.

Utilisant la légilimencie, il se força à réfléchir calmement.

Draco était certainement mal, très mal. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur soudainement. Il se força à rester concentré et ne pas se laisser emporter par ses émotions. Oui, Draco devait être bouleversé. Il avait du chercher à aller dans un endroit où il se trouvait en sécurité, un endroit protecteur, où il savait que personne ne viendrait le chercher…

Mais ça pouvait être n'importe où ! Une forêt en écosse, une falaise en France, une plage aux Caraïbes !

Le sentiment de panique et d'urgence reprit le dessus, et le poing d'Harry alla s'écraser de dépit dans le mur le plus proche.

« Aller, aller calme-toi »

Voyons, Draco et lui étaient un peu pareils au fond, il se ressemblaient tout en s'opposant diamétralement… S'il était bouleversé lui, où serait-il allé… S'il avait besoin de protection, s'il se sentait abandonné…

Les souvenirs défilèrent automatiquement dans sa tête… Il se souvenait du jour de son départ juste après sa majorité… Quel était le premier endroit où il avait transplané ? La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même : Poudlard. Leur seul refuge. Là où tout avait commencé pour eux.

Il transplana.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent d'elles même pour le laisser passer. Il avança dans le parc, guidé par ses pas, ne pensant plus à rien. Il laissait ses pieds, son instinct le conduire à Draco. Il savait qu'il approchait, il se mit à courir. Il immobilisa le saule cogneur et se faufila par l'ouverture entre les racines.

La cabane hurlante. L'endroit précis où tout avait commencé pour eux. Leur premier baiser.

Harry se précipita dans le couloir étroit. Déboulant dans la pièce du bas, il entendit des sanglots étouffés. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra précipitamment dans la pièce du deuxième étage. La vision lui coupa le souffle. Draco était prostré par terre à l'endroit exacte où le baiser avait eu lieu.

Le bruit qu'avait fait Harry en entrant lui fit relever la tête. Il hoqueta en voyant qui se tenait en face de lui. Harry lui était paralysé par cette vision qui lui déchirait le cœur. Le visage de Draco se fendit en haine et colère.

- « Barre toi c'est trop tard putain t'en a assez fait comme ça maintenant. J'en ai marre de tes putains de changements d'avis toutes les deux secondes. », cracha-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Mais Harry ne bougeait pas. Draco sentit la colère déferler en lui, irrépressible :

- « C'est terminé maintenant Potter, laisse moi une bonne fois pour toute ! Sors de ma vie, barre-toi putain !

Les mots frappaient Harry un à un. Le cœur déchiré, les larmes coulant sur son visage, il se précipita sur Draco et le prit dans ses bras.

- « Pardon, pardon, pardon… », répétait-il inlassablement, comme une litanie dans l'oreille de Draco.

Mais Draco ne voulait plus de ça. Il se débattit pour le faire lâcher prise, lui hurla de partir, de s'en aller, le frappa même. Mais Harry ne fit que resserrer sa prise autour de Draco et le força à poser sa tête dans son cou.

Draco cessa de se débattre et demeura inerte, comme un pantin entre les bras d'Harry, le corps toujours agités de soubresauts parfois. Il ne comprenait plus. Mais malgré lui il se sentait tellement bien, protégé au cœur des bras d'Harry. Harry juste pour lui. Son odeur, sa force, sa chaleur. Son corps puissant contre le sien. Ses bras qui le soutenaient et le consolaient en même temps.

C'est alors qu'il entendit les quatre mots les plus merveilleux qu'il n'eut jamais entendu, soufflés au creux de son oreille, accompagnés d'un doux baiser où il fut totalement passif sous le choc de cette déclaration :

« Je t'aime Draco », lui avait dit doucement Harry.

Puis, comme s'il avait retenu tout ce qu'il voulait dire trop longtemps, comme si le fait d'avoir avoué son amour pour Draco avait décapsulé son cœur et le laissait enfin hurler tout ce qu'il voulait dire, il ne s'arrêta plus :

- « Je t'aime, putain je t'aime, je suis désolée j'ai été tellement con… J'aurais du m'en rendre compte bine plus tôt, tu me manques trop quand tu n'es plus là, j'ai besoin de toi Draco, reste s'il te plait ne pars plus, reviens avec moi… Chez moi… Ensemble, Draco ensemble… »

Les larmes coulaient toujours sur le visage d'Harry, celles sur le visage de Draco avaient séchées pendant sa longue tirade. Le regard d'Harry était suppliant, plein de regrets. Il avait prit le visage de Draco en coupe, rivant ses yeux aux siens pendant le temps qu'il avait parlé. Voyant que Draco restait inexpressif, ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement.

Il parla une dernière fois :

« Pardonne-moi Draco, je t'en pris pardonne-moi. Tu avais raison sur tout. Je ne suis qu'un lâche… J'ai refoulé mes sentiments, joué avec les tiens, j'avais peur… Pardonne-moi… », sa voix se brisa.

Il sentit les mains de Draco se saisir de ses poignets pour les enlever de son visage, il sentit ses bras retomber le long de son corps, il sentit Draco se lever, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir Draco partir il ne voulait surtout pas lire sa haine pour lui dans ses yeux. La voix toujours inexpressive de Draco d'éleva, venant de derrière lui :

- « Relève-toi, Harry. »

Il s'exécuta. Mais il ne se retourna pas et n'ouvrit pas ses yeux. Il voulait encore rester dans l'illusion un moment, avant que Draco ne le rejette pour de bon, il voulait garder les images de leur étreinte collée derrière ses paupières encore un instant, encore un tout petit peu. La voix de Draco s'éleva de nouveau dans la petite pièce poussiéreuse :

- « Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? »

Elle lui parvenait comme lointaine, comme étouffée par une brume épaisse ou un vent fort, et sa propre voix lui paru tout aussi lointaine quand il parla spontanément, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

- « J'ai pensé que nous étions pareils toi et moi et je me suis demandé où j'irai me réfugier s'il ne me restait plus rien… Poudlard s'est imposé, puis la cabane hurlante parce que c'est là qu'on s'est embrassé la première fois… C'est là que j'ai céder à cette envie plus forte que tout… Mais c'est aussi là que je t'ai brisé le cœur pour la première fois, parce que je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite à quel point je t'aimais, à quel point j'avais envie d'être avec toi tout le temps et à quel point je nous faisais du mal en refusant d'accepter l'amour que je te portais et celui si fort que tu m'as offert dès la première seconde… »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait sa voix lui parvenait de plus en plus clairement. Il vidait tout. Tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, c'était le moment ou jamais de lui dire, avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour de bon et le laisse dans l'ombre les ténèbres et la souffrance… il continua, plus lucide que jamais :

- « Tu sais Draco, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que c'est toi le plus fort de nous deux… Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu continuer à vivre avec ce que je t'ai fait endurer… Je me rends compte maintenant… et bien trop tard… que si tu pars il ne me reste rien… parce que sans toi je ne suis plus rien Draco… Ma vie sans toi n'a aucun sens… Comment as-tu réussis à m'attendre si longtemps… », sa voix se brisa de nouveau sur cette dernière phrase et il ne pu rien ajouter alors que les sillons salés à peine secs sur ses joues étaient de nouveau irrigués par une nouvelle peine…

Mais la réponse de Draco les stoppa :

- « Parce que je t'aime trop Harry… Parce que je t'aime beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien… Et parce que je sais depuis le début que c'est avec moi que tu dois finir… »

Alors seulement à ce moment, Harry pris le risque de se retourner…

Il contempla le visage grave de Draco, la beauté, la finesse de ses traits, la rougeur de ses lèvres, le gris de ses yeux et tout ce qu'il pouvait y lire… Mon dieu comment avait il pu être aussi con.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était enlacer Draco et le garder dans ses bras jusqu'au restant de ses jours, mais il savait que c'était à Draco de un pas vers lui et non le contraire. Ils s'étaient tout dis. Harry savait qu'il avait bien trop fait souffrir Draco et si celui-ci voulait s'en aller, il ne devait rien faire pour le retenir, il devait le laisser partir…

Alors il attendit, contemplant Draco comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait, se repaissant des courbes de son corps dont il connaissait chaque détails, admirant sa beauté, caressant des yeux son visage, sa bouche qui lui manquait tant et se perdant dans ses yeux qu'il voulait posés sur lui à jamais.

Ils restèrent longtemps à se regarder mais pour Harry cela avait semblé quelques secondes à peine.

Draco bougea enfin.

Il fit un pas en arrière.

Harry inspira bruyamment de peur.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, voyant Draco s'éloigner de lui.

Non !

Non c'était trop tôt, trop rapide.

Draco fit un deuxième pas en arrière.

Les yeux d'Harry s'emplirent de larmes de détresse, il ne pouvait rien faire pour retenir Draco auprès de lui.

Draco fit un troisième pas.

Harry secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche, son cœur déchiré en morceau, piétiné, arraché, écartelé, torturé, il voulait hurler mais il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait courir et retenir Draco mais il ne pouvait pas non plus. Alors un flash s'imposa à son esprit, il se voyait à la place de Draco, trois ans plus tôt, dans ce même endroit où tout avait commencé. Il se revoyait abandonner un Draco désespéré, tout comme Draco était entrain de l'abandonner aujourd'hui. Alors il comprit vraiment… Il comprit tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Draco… Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant sur sa détresse pour ce rouvrirent sur sa résignation et sa détermination. Il fixa Draco dans les yeux et se contint. Cette fois ci, il hocha la tête doucement de haut en bas, montrant à son amant qu'il avait comprit, qu'il acceptait sa décision, même s'il en souffrait horriblement…

Draco capta ce regard et acquiesça à son tour. Ca y est, Harry avait comprit. Il rompit le contact visuel avec Harry et se retourna pour faire le dernier pas qui le séparait de la porte. Il s'arrêta pourtant encore. Tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite :

« Alors tu viens ? »

Les mots résonnaient dans la pièce. Ils tournaient à toute vitesse autour d'Harry, se répétaient en écho dans sa tête. Harry ne comprit pas, ou n'osait pas comprendre…

- « Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on rentre chez toi, continua Draco, tu sais… Ensemble… », fit il en se retournant de nouveau complètement.

Harry sentit la chaleur revenir en lui à la vue de ce sourire si simple, si pur, si beau juste pour lui. Il se sentit voler en entendant ces mots. Draco restait avec lui, Draco ne partait plus…

Il franchit en un éclair la distance qui les séparait, lui souriant en retour. Hésitant, comme s'il allait caresser un animal sauvage qu'il voulait apprivoiser, il fit lentement courir ses mains le long des bras, des épaules du cou, puis une de ses mains s'arrêta sur la nuque de Draco et l'autre poursuivit sa course jusqu'à ses reins, comme avant, là où étaient leurs places. Draco frissonna de bonheur sous ce touché. Son corps avait ses réactions habituelles aux mains d'Harry sur lui. Leurs deux corps se serrèrent étroitement. Ils avaient tellement cru se perdre à tout jamais…

Harry approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son amant et souffla :

- « Tu m'as tellement manqué, Draco… »

Il laissa son visage descendre un peu plus et respira l'odeur de Draco dans son cou… Cette odeur qui était resté dans les oreillers de son lit, cette odeur dont il ne pouvait plus se passer, cette odeur qui était déjà avant, mais encore plus aujourd'hui, sa raison de vivre, son oxygène, son café du matin… Et quand les deux bras de Draco vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou et le serrer plus fort contre lui Harry se sentit revivre et se demanda à cet instant comment avait-il pu se passer de cette sensation pendant si longtemps. Il se rendit compte à ce moment là à quel point c'était bon de rendre ce que Draco lui donnait, d'aimer et d'être aimer en retour…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Oui je sais la fin fait un peu beaucoup dans la guimauve... Mais que voulez vous... On les aime bien finalement les fin guimauveuses :p_

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ;)_

_Portez-vous bien !_

_Epilogue ?_


End file.
